Hackerin VS Monster
by ladydarkside
Summary: Endlich ist es soweit!Das neue Kapitel Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal ist da!
1. Einleitung

**Hackerin VS Monster**

Disclaimer: Alle aus Hellsing bekannten Charaktere und Namen usw. gehören nicht mir. Auch das Wort Virts und andere euch vielleicht bekannte Begriffe aus anderen Büchern oder Serien und ihre Bedeutungen sind nicht meinem Hirn entsprungen. Die neuen auftauchenden Figuren sind aber in meinem Kopf entstanden. Hierzu füge ich noch hinzu, dass es sich bei Lara nicht um Lara von Croft aus Tomb Raider und den Kinofilmen handelt!

Es war eine schöne Mondnacht Integra Wingates Hellsing saß an ihrem Platz hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und rauchte eine ihrer Zigaretten und sah aus dem Fenster. "Eine schöne Nacht nicht wahr?" fragte eine seidige Männerstimme und aus dem Schatten kam ein, wie immer in seinem Rotenmantel, seiner Sonnenbrille mit den Gelb-Orangen Gläsern und seinem rotem Hut gekleideter Alucard breit grinsend auf Integra zu. "Wenn du meinst" murrte diese und drehte sich zu ihm um. Nun klopfte es an der Tür und Walter der Butler des Hauses tratt ein. "Guten Abend Lady Integra und Meister Alucard", sagte er steif, aber freundlich und tratt näher. "Hallo Walter. Was gibt es?" fragte Integra. "Ich muss Ihnen leider berichten, dass zwei äußerst brutale Freaks gerade eine U-Bahn überfallen haben. Doch konnte Einheit A ihre Spur bis zu einer alten Villa außerhalb Londons verfolgen. Sie warten nun auf Verstärkung und haben das Gebäude umstellt ", antwortete Walter und reichte Integra eine Mappe mit genauen Informationen. "Sehr gut Walter. Alucard soll sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern", stellte diese fest und wandte das Wort nun Alucard zu. "Ich will das du diese blöden Freaks auf den Grund der Hölle schickst, aber wehe du richtest wieder ein solches Masaka wie beim letzten Mal an! Keine Zivilisten töten hast du das verstanden! Lord Penwood und der Rest der Round Table- Konferenz sitzen mir wegen dem letzten noch im Nacken!" herrschte sie ihn an. Alucard grinste nur über die Ränder seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg und verschwand in den Schatten.

So Leute mein erstes Kapitel ist fertig und ich hoffe es gefällt euch so das ihr mein zweites und die folgenden auch lesen wollte  
Wehre nett wenn ihr ein Revwie abgeben könntet, übrigens können das nicht nur registrierte User!


	2. Ein Auftrag mit Hindernissen

Zweites Kapitel: **Ein Auftrag mit Hindernissen**

Seras stand mit ihrer Einheit mit erhobenen Waffen vor einer verlassen Villa, außerhalb Londons, sie hatten die Freaks aus der U-Bahn bis hierher verfolgen können und warteten nun auf Verstärkung. Gerade als Peter Fargason sein Funkgerät an den Mund hielt um nach der versprochenen Verstärkung zu fragen tauchte neben ihm aus dem Schatten einer Gasse, ihm ein wohlbekannter Mann mit sadistischen Grinsen auf. "Ah, Alucard! Na endlich!" stieß Fargason aus. "Lady Integra wünscht das ich mich um die Freaks kümmere", sagte Alucard und ging Richtung Eingang. "Hier Kommandant Fargason! Alle bleiben auf ihren Plätzen und bewachen die Villa, Alucard kümmert sich um die Freaks!" befahl Fargason in sein Funkgerät und setzte sein Nachtsichtgerät auf.

Drinnen war es dunkel und man hörte ein hektisches Fußgetrampel im ersten Stock. Die Decke hatte einige Löcher durch die gelegentlich Staub hinunter rieselte. Alucard zog seine Waffe Casull 454 und ging den langsam in Richtung einer großen Einganshalle, an dessen Seite eine geschlungene Wendeltreppe die vor nicht all zu kurzer Zeit eingestürzt zu sein scheinte hinauf in den ersten Stock führte. Als er nach oben sah konnte er eine riesiges Loch erkennten das durch den zweiten Stock bis hin zum Dach führte.  
In diesem Moment sprang einer der Freaks durch das Loch und prallte hart auf Boden auf. Er trug einen langen Mantel aus Leder und hatte schulterlanges Haar das nun wirr in alle Richtungen stand Als er Alucard mit erhobener Waffe auf ihn sah kroch er auf ihn zu. Jetzt erst bemerkte Alucard die bloße Panik und Angst ihn seinem Gesicht. "Bitte Kumpel", flehte er mit verzweifelter Stimme. "Erschieß mich. Bitte! Ich möchte IHR nicht in die Hände fallen. So wie Trance. Ich habe gesehen was SIE mit ihr gemacht hat. Bitte schieß!" jammerte und bettelte er. Alucard sah das, dass worum dieser Freak gerade gebettelt hatte sein voller ernst zu sein schien und es verwunderte ihn. Noch nie hatte er einen Freak gesehen der ihn um den tot anflehte. In diesem Moment fing der Freak an panisch zu schreien. "Schnell bitte! SIE kommt! SIE kommt! Töte mich!" Alucard hob die Waffe und schloss, doch als die Kugel auf den Freak zu raste wurde sie plötzlich von einer anderen Kugel auf der Bann geschossen und landete in einer Säule aus Marmor. Aus dem riesigen Loch sprang nun eine Gestalt ganz in schwarz gekleidet die durch einen dicken Wirbel aus Nebel nicht sofort zu erkennen war und landete elegant mit zwei Beinen auf dem Boden. Der Freak versuchte nun schneller auf Alucard zu, zu kriechen, doch die Gestalt tratt einen Schritt nach vorne und stellte sich auf seinen Mantel. Jetzt erst konnte Alucard sehen das es sich um die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt um eine junge Frau handelte die ebenfalls einen schwarzen Mantel trug und in etwa so groß wie er selbst war. Sie trug außerdem noch einen eng anliegenden Pullover, einen knielangen Rock und passende Stiefel, die allesamt in schwarz gehalten waren hiezu noch ein Headset.

Sie starrte Alucard mit aufmerksamen Blicken an und ging mit erhobener Waffe auf ihn und den Freak zu. "NEIN! Geh weg, ich will nicht! Ich, ich wollte das nicht, es war die Idee von Trance!" kreischte er die Frau an. "Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen Slash", antwortete diese mit ruhiger bestimmter Stimme und tratt Slash mit einem ihrer Stiefel auf eine Hand. Dieser schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Alucard der bis dahin das geschehen beobachtet hatte hob seine Waffe erneut und schoss, doch die Frau reagierte blitzschnell und blockte auch diesen Schuss ab. "Man! Wer auch immer dieser Vampir ist er geht mir auf die Nerven. Wird Zeit das ich Slash einpacke und auf mein Anwesen zurückkehre" dachte sie und hob die noch freie Hand und betätigte einen Knopf an ihrem Headset. "Hier Lara. Kannst du mich hören?" sagte sie und zog den immer noch zur Salzsäule erstarrten Freak hinter einen Pfeiler. "Klar und deutlich Chefin!" antwortete eine etwas verschlafen wirkende Stimme. "Gut ich bin so ziemlich fertig hier mit packen, nur so ein trotteliger Nosveratu macht hier noch einen Aufstand. Flieg zum Dach und pass auf das dich diese MV nicht abschießen die draußen um das Gebäude herum stehen!" In diesem Augenblick nahm sie eine Bewegung hinter ihr war und drehte sich mit wirbelnden Umhang um.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht befand sich die Waffe des Vampirs. Alucard sah ihr nun direkt in die Grünblauen Augen und grinste sie trotz der Waffe die auf seiner Brust, die genau über seinem Herzen lag amüsiert und sadistisch an. Sie belustigte ihn irgendwie, wie sie so dar stand und ihn ohne eine Miene zu verziehen in die Augen zu sehen. "Nun was willst du jetzt machen kleine Lara?" fragte er sie in sarkastischem Ton. "Was geht es einen kleinen Virt seines Zeichens noch Vampir dazu an was ich mache?" zischte Lara mit provokanter Stimme. "Meine Name ist Alucard. Mitglied der Hellsing- Organisation und ich habe den Auftrag diesen Freak hier zu beseitigen" , seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein flüstern. "Königlich-Protestantische Ritterorden, wie? Dass muss wohl heute dein Glückstag sein kleiner Nosveratu Alucard!" sagte sie sarkastisch. Eine enorme Hitze ging von ihrem Körper aus und er konnte förmlich ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Nun wanderte Alucards Blick zu ihrer Waffe hinunter, sie sah genauso aus wie seine eigene, nur mit dem kleinem Unterschied das auf ihrer Jacull 454 stand, ansonsten genau der gleiche Schriftzug und sogar Walters Initialen. Slash der die Situation nun doch für sich nutzten wollte rappelte sich auf und wollte gerade versuchen abzuhauen, als Alucard erneut auf ihn schloss, doch auch dieses mal traf seine Kugel nicht Slash, sondern den ausgestreckten Arm von Lara, diese schloss auf Alucard und tratt ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Blut spritze und bedeckte den Boden. Alucard kippte nach hinten und blieb liegen.  
"Na toll!" dachte diese. "Es reicht ja nicht das ich 40 Grad Fieber habe und eine Mords Grippe, jetzt hab ich auch noch einen angeschossenen Arm!" 

Lara drehte sich erneute um und schoss nun auf Slash der genau unter dem riesigen Loch lief ins Bein. Dann tratt sie schwankenden Schrittes auf diesen zu steckte ihre Waffe zurück ihren den Mantel und packte ihn. Dieser Schrie nun auch von Schmerzen und versuchte sich zu wehren. "Jetzt hab ich die Schnauze voll! Wir sind eh schon spät dran!" dachte Lara und tratt im gezielt mit dem Knie an den Kopf und stieß sich vom Boden ab, genau auf durch das Loch hindurch. Eine Sekunde später befand sie sich mit ihrem "Gepäck" auf dem Dach und sah einen Hubschrauber der nur noch wenige Meter vom ihr entfernt war.

Kommandant Fargason dem dieser ebenfalls nicht entgangen war seufzte leise und gab den Befehl zum Abschuss. Augenblicklich schoss seine Einheit auf den Hubschrauber der nun genau über dem Dach schwebt.

Lara wankte nun immer mehr unter ihrem enormen Blutverlust und vor ihre Augen hatte sich ein Schleier gelegt der ihre Sehfähigkeit nun enorm eingrenzte. Von überall her kamen Schüsse. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so den Freak in den Hubschrauber zu schaffen, als sie plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung von jemand am Arm gepackt wurde und nach hinten gezogen wurde.  
Alucard der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder völlig erholt hatte war ihr auf das Dach gefolgt und versuchte nun diese am Abflug zu hindern. " Los Lara!" schrie ihr Jess aus dem Hubschrauber entgegen. Diese vollführte eine Drehung und schlug so hart wie irgend möglich auf Alucards Hand ein. "Niedlich!" dachte dieser nur und packte auch ihren zweiten Arm der immer noch auf ihn einschlug. Mit einem Mal wurde diese ganz steif und fing an Worte zu murmeln die er nicht verstand als sie festig war fing sie erneut an sich zu wehren und rief dem Piloten zu "Jess sieh zu das du Weg kommst! Schaff den Virt weg und kette ihn gut an!" Jess verstand und drehte wiederwillig ab in Richtung Villa.

Nun da Fargason sah das der Hubschrauber im Begriff war zu entkommen, zog er erneute sein Funkgerät und blaffte ;" Holt den Vogel runter! Egal mit welchen Mitteln! Er muss gestoppt werden!"  
Dies war das Zeichen für Seras die nun ihre Waffe Halkonnen lud und auf den Hubschrauber abfeuerte. Sie traf wie sie es von ihrem Meister gelernt hatte genau ins Ziel. Und als die Explosive Munition den Hubschrauber traf schien dieser mit einem gewaltigen knall und Schuttwolke zu explodieren.

Auf dem Dach Kämpfte währenddessen Lara immer noch mit Alucard. Sie hatte es geschafft sich los zu reißen und schoss nun mit Jacull 454 auf diesen. Alucard der einfach nur abwarten wollte bis ihr Magazin leer war hatte sie Spaßes halber ein paar mal treffen lassen, doch nicht zurück geschossen. Da er eindeutige Befehle von seiner Herrin hatte. Lara bemerkte zwar das der Hubschrauber "anscheinend" abgeschossen war doch konnte sie sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Bis diese MV mitbekommen das sie zwar getroffen haben, aber überhaupt keinen Schaden dank meines kleinen Schutzzaubers angerichtet haben ist Jess längst über alle Berge" dachte sie und schoss die letzte Kugel aus ihrem Magazin.

"Kommandant Fargason. Zielobjekt erfolgreich abgeschossen!" meldete Seras ohne jedoch zu bemerken das keine Trümmer aus der explosions- Wolke auf die Erde fielen. Jess betätigte unterdessen den Rotenknopf, welchen er nur in Notfällen betätigen sollte, ohne zu wissen deshalb eigentlich. Die Antwort erfolgte im Zuge eines extrem Starken Anschubs in der, der Hubschrauber förmlich 10km weggeschleudert wurde.  
"Kommandant, Kommandant! Sie werden es nicht glauben!" schrie ein anderes Mitgliede der Einheit ins Funkgerät. "Es sind keine Trümmerteile auf dem Boden! Und auch der Hubschrauber ist weg!" "Was das kann nicht sein! Wir haben doch gerade gesehen wie Seras in Abgeschossen hat und er explodiert ist!" antwortete dieser füllig perplex.

Alucard bemerkte ebenfalls das der Hubschrauber weder abgestürzt noch irgendwo anderes in der Luft war, mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis, löste er sich in Luft auf und manifestierte sich wieder hinter Lara. Diese nur noch mit größter Anstrengung aufrecht stehen konnte und schlug sie von hinten bewusstlos. Lara fiel nun Bewusstlos in sich zusammen und Alucard fing sie auf.

Na hat euch mein zweites Kapitel gefallen?  
Hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und schreib endlich mal eine Revwie dazu. Also vielen Dank im Voraus


	3. Familienbande

Drittel Kapitel**: Familienbande**

So ein Mist!" fluchte Fargason in sich hinein, dieser bereits auf dem Weg zum nächsten Einsatz war. Er und seine Einheit hatten versagt, dass Zielobjekt war entkommen und sie hatten ohne verrichteter Dinge abziehen müssen. Einzig allein Alucard hatte die ganze Sache breit grinsend, mit einem blutverschmierten Bündel im Arm hingenommen. Doch darüber würde er sich später noch Gedanken machen. "Ich will dieses mal keine Fehler!" blaffte er seine Mannschaft an. Zur Antwort bekam er nur ein "Jawohl Sir!"

Lady Integra Hellsing stand wie auch zuvor schon am Fenster und blickte hinaus aufs Gelände. "Dein Bericht Alucard!" rief Integra mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Alucard ließ sich Kopfüber aus der Decke fallen und blickte seine Herrin mit versteinerter Miene an. Es war keine fünfzehn Minuten her, dass er mit dieser seltsamen Frau im Arm auf dem Anwesen der Hellsing Familie angekommen war. Jedoch hatte er es vorgezogen zuerst Walter anzuweisen Doktor Hennings zu rufen, um die Verletzungen der jungen Frau zu behandeln. Und natürlich war ihm klar das Walter, Lady Integra bereits über sein "Mitbringsel" informiert hatte. Doch nun musste er wohl oder übel ihr Bericht erstatten, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht zur Zufriedenheit seiner Herrin erledigt hatte. Gerade als er anfangen wollte zu Berichten, klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Und auch dieses Mal tratt Walter ein. Integra sah auf. "Ah Walter! Hatte diese mysteriöse Frau die Alucard angeschleppt hat, etwas bei sich das sie Identifizieren konnte?" fragte sie. "Nun Mylady, ich muss Sie enttäuschen, leider hatte die betreffende Person nichts dabei um sich zu Identifizieren. Wir haben nur den Vornamen den uns Meister Alucard mitgeteilt hat", antwortete Walter in seinem gewohnt sachlichen Ton. Nun erst sah Integra, dass ihr Butler eine große Kiste vor sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. "Was haben Sie sonst noch?" fragte sie. Walter bückte sich und trug die Kiste zu Integras Schreibtisch um sie dort abzustellen. "Nun Lady Integra", sagte er mit gewichtiger Stimme. "Dies sind alle Sachen die diese Lara bei sich hatte. Da währen als erstes ein art Minilaptop, ein Headset, ein Mobiltelefon, 10 Wurfmesser, die für den Nahkampf geeignet sind, sowie zwei Ersatz Magazine und zwei paar äußerst massive Handschellen. Integra zog eine Augenbraue hinauf. "War das alles was sie bei sich trug?" fragte sie ihren Angestellten. Nun trat auch Alucard hervor und zog eine Waffe aus seinem Umhang. "Nicht ganz, diese Waffe gehört ebenfalls Lara. Ich habe sie persönlich verwahrt, weil ich ihre Erklärung dazu hören wollte Walter", mit diesen Worten reichte er Walter die Waffe. Auch Integra betrachtete die Waffe. "Walter können Sie mir erklären, warum diese Waffe ihre Initialen trägt und dem gleichem Model entspricht wie die Waffen die sie eigens für Alucard angefertigt haben?" fragte sie nun offensichtlich verärgert darüber das Walter eine Waffe gebaut hatte ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren und diese anscheinend Gewinnbringend verkauft hatte.  
Walter war sichtlich erstaunt, es handelte sich tatsächlich um die selbe Waffe die er vor 20 Jahren für eine Person als Abschiedsgeschenk angefertigt hatte.

_Walters Erinnerung Anfang__  
_  
Eine kleine Person lief auf ihn zu und sah in lächelnd an. "Onkel Walter, Onkel Walter!" rief das kleine Mädchen mit ihren 4 Jahren während sie keuchend vor ihm zum Stillstand kam. "Kriegen wir ein Eis? Bittö", fragte die kleine und setzte ihren bettelnden Hundeblick ein von dem sie wusste das Walter nicht nein sagen würde, wenn er ihn sah. "Sicher Lara, aber wo ist den eigentlich Miss Integra?" antwortete er mit etwas besorgt klingender Stimme. "Sie sitz im Sandkasten hinter dem Haus und bewacht unsere Burg" verkündete Lara stolz. "Na dann" stoß Walter erleichtert aus. "Ich will mir eins aussuchen!" forderte Lara und zog ihren Onkel ins Haus in Richtung Küche. Nach dem sie sich zwei Eis ausgesucht hatte hörte Walter, wie nach ihm gerufen wurde. "Walter", rief Sir Hellsing. Walter beeilte sich um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen, wo sich Sir Hellsings Arbeitszimmer befand. "Sie wünschen, Sir Hellsing?" fragte Walter betont pflichtbewusst. Er hatte gerade seine Stelle als "Aktiver" Kämpfer in der Mobilen Eingreiftruppe gegen die eine Stelle als persönlicher Butler von Sir Hellsing und der kleinen Miss Integra eingetauscht, was aufgrund seines vorranschreitenden Alters, die "beste" Wahl nach Sir Hellsings Worten war. "Bitte Walter setzten Sie sich", wies in sein Vorgesetzter mit trauriger jedoch festen Stimme an. Walter tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich in eine Stuhl vor Sir Hellsings Schreibtisch. "Ich muss Ihnen leider Mitteilen, dass Sie das Sorgerecht für Miss Lara nicht bekommen haben. Das Familiengericht hat angeordnet das Sie Lara spätestens in fünf Tagen an die Behörden übergeben müssen, damit diese Lara zu ihrem Vater bringen können, für dieses Zeit beurlaube ich Sie natürlich", als Sir Hellsing geendet hatte seufzte er vernehmlich. "Es tut mir wirklich leid Walter mein Bester, ich weiß das es nicht leicht für Sie ist sie hergeben zu müssen, ich selbst habe alles menschenmögliche versucht um Ihnen im Streit um das Sorgerecht von Lara beizustehen, leider hatte die Gegenpartei die besseren Argumente." "Es ist in der Tat nicht leicht für mich Sir, aber ich werde mich nicht mehr länger gegen die Entscheidung wehren. Ich danke Ihnen sehr dafür für Ihre Bemühungen, mir in dieser Situation zu helfen. Ist Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit, der Name von Laras Vater bekannt ?" fragte Walter mit verzweifelnder Stimme. "Leider nein. Die Gegenpartei will unter allen umständen verhindern, dass Sie mit der Kleinen Kontakt aufnehmen, Und es schmerz mich zutiefst das Sie beide getrennt werden sollen", antwortete der Sir mit für einen Engländer ungewöhnlich betroffener Stimme. Noch am gleichen Abend fasste Walter einen Entschluss. Er wollte seiner kleinen Nichte ein außergewöhnliches Abschiedsgeschenk machen, dass sie immer an ihn erinnern sollte. Und so kam es das er fünf ganze Tage lang keine Minute schlief sondern Tagsüber die ihm noch Gegebene zeit mit Lara verbrachte und Nachts mit Hochdruck, an einem Meisterwerk von Waffe für diese arbeitete.  
Doch um sich und ihr den Abschied zu erleichtern hatte er beschlossen, am Tag der "Übergabe" die noch schlafende kleine mit samt ihrer Sachen ins Auto zu schaffen und nach London zum Hauptbahnhof zu fahren. Dort sollte er sie auf Anweisungen des Jugendamtes in einen ICE auf Gleis 20 setzten. Und so kam es dass als Lara aufwachte sie sich in einem Abteil eines ICEs befand, neben ihr, ihr Onkel sitzend. "Oh hallo Onkel" lächelte sie ihn in ihrer freundlichen Art an . "Machen wir eine Zugreise?" Walter seufzte. "Lara hör zu. Es ist besser für dich, wenn du bei deinem Vater aufwächst und deshalb wirst du mit diesem Herren hier nun mitfahren, er bringt dich zu ihm." Jetzt erst hatte Lara bemerkt das noch jemand im Abteil saß und Walter streng ansah. "Aber ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht! Ich will lieber bei dir bleiben!" jammerte und bettelte Lara. "Mr Dolneaz ich denke es ist besser wenn Sie jetzt gehen", schaltete sich dieser ein. "Gleich ich will ihr nur noch mein Abschiedsgeschenk geben", bat Walter und zog einen Rucksack aus seinem Umhang der aussah wie ein Plüschbär. "Hier Lara, dass ist für dich und niemand hat das Recht es dir wegzunehmen. Es soll dich immer an mich erinnern, es wird dir helfen dich vor Bösem zu schützen!", und mit diesem Worten gab er Lara den Rucksack und verließ das Abteil.

_Walters Erinnerung Ende_

_  
_"Ich ähm", setzte Walter an. Integra zog nun auch die andere Augenbraue hinauf. Sie hatte Ihren Butler noch nie sprachlos und auch irgendwie verlegen gesehen. "Es hat seine Richtigkeit das ich diese Waffe angefertigt habe, jedoch ist die Person der ich sie Ursprünglich geschenkt habe vor 10 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums leben gekommen. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass die Waffe danach zum Verkauf angeboten wurde", folgerte Walter. Alucard blickte Walter durchdringend an. Er wusste das es sich nicht nur um irgendeine Person handeln konnte. Bevor Walter weiter erklären konnte klopfte es erneut an der Tür und nach einem kurzem "Herein", Lady Integra seit´s trat Doktor Hennings ein.  
"Ich grüße Sie Mylady", sagte dieser und trat näher. "Wie geht es Miss Lara?" fragte diese etwas ungeduldig. "Ich habe die Kugel gezogen und das Gewebe was noch vorhanden WAR", er betonte das letzte Wort extrem und sah Alucard vorwurfsvoll an. "Soweit es ging vernäht. Jedoch muss ich sagen das es mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist das sie ihren Arm je wieder so gebrauchen kann wie zuvor. Außerdem kommt zu dem enormen Blutverlust hinzu" wieder stoppte er und sah erneut in Alucards Richtung. "Dass Miss Lara bereits zuvor eine schwere Grippalerkrankung mit 42 Grad Fieber hatte" endete er mit gewichtigem Ton. "Und was bedeutet das jetzt im Klartext Doc ?" wollte Integra wissen. "Das Bedeutete das sie zwar durch kommt aber ihr Körper enorm geschwächt ist. Deshalb habe ich sie in ein künstliches Komma versetzt um den Heilungsprozess zu verbessern. Hierfür ist es das Beste, wenn wir sie für 3 Tag in diesem belassen", erkläre der Doktor. "Haben Sie vielen Dank Doktor, Sie sind einfach der Beste!" bedankte sich Integra. "Ihr Lob ehrt mich sehr Lady Hellsing. Ich wünsche Ihnen dann noch eine gute Nacht", murmelte der Doktor und verließ das Zimmer.

So Leute das war's mit dem dritten Kapitel! Ehrlich gesagt war ich sehr überrascht über die "vielen" Revwies. NUN aber mal im ERNST! Ihr macht mich irgendwie DEPRESSIV und TRAURIG, wenn keiner was dazu sagen oder besser gesagt schreiben will, wie er meine ff bis jetzt so findet!  
Also bitte, bitte schreibt mir eine paar revwies dazu ganz lieb kuck


	4. Der größte Fehler den ein Virt machen ka...

Viertes Kapitel: **Der größte Fehler den ein Virt machen kann**

Lara öffnete die Augen. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nur einen Schatten neben ihr erkennen, doch als sie ihre Lider erneut senkte und wieder öffnete sah sie das ein Mann sie an ihrem Arm zu schaffen machte. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett in einem hell erleuteten Zimmer. Ofensichtlich versuchte der Mann einen dick gewickelten Verband zu entfernen. Lara schoss in die Höhe. "Finger weg!" schnauzte sie ihn an. "Ah Sie sind wach, Miss Lara", sagte er und wollte sich wieder ihrem Arm zu wenden. "Ich sagte, Finger weg! Und außerdem wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir? " fragte Lara aufgebracht das jemand so viel Frechheit besaß sie einfach zu berühren. "Nun ich bin Doktor Hennings, der Leibarzt von Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing. Und ich wurde von ihr beauftragt sie zu behandeln. Sie wurden von einem ihrer Angestellten angeschossen und haben sich anscheinend zuvor schon eine Grippalerkrankung zugezogen. Aber bitte lassen Sie mich nun Ihren Verbandwechseln, dass ist nach der Operation nun mehr als nötig!" forderte Doktor Hennings. In Laras Kopf explodierten förmlich Erinnerungen. "Natürlich! Ich habe mit diesem Virt, diesem Alucard gekämpft und somit verhindert, dass er die letzte Spur zu Alastard vernichten konnte", fiel es ihr ein. "Nun Mr. Hennings, zwei Fragen hätte ich da doch noch", sagte sie und drehte den halb ausgewickelten Arm aus Hennings Griffweite. Dieser blickte sie nur verständnislos an sagte aber nichts." Erstens wann haben Sie den Verband das letzte mal gewechselt und zweitens, wo sind meine Sachen?" fragte Lara besorgt da sie unangenehme Überraschungen vermeiden wollte. Hennings seufzte nun tief und begann ihre Fragen zu beantworten. "Ich denke, ich fange am besten damit an, dass ich Ihnen vor drei Tagen eine Kugel aus Ihrem Arm gezogen habe und das restliche Gewebe soweit es ging vernäht habe. Anschließend habe ich Sie zur Unterstützung des Heilungsprozesses in ein künstliches Komma versetzt. Es ist nach einer Operation üblich den Verband erst einige Tage nach dieser erneut zu wechseln, dass heißt das ich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Blick auf die Wunde geworfen haben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wo sich Ihre Sachen die Sie mit sich getragen haben im Moment befinden, aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sind sie Lady Hellsing zur Aufbewahrung übergeben worden", als er geendet hatte fiel Lara ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. "Also hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen meine Wunde zu untersuchen. Aber das ist mir noch recht, dass letzte was ich nun gebrachen kann ist ein zutiefst erschütterter Arzt der mit großen meine Nicht mehr vorhandene Schusswunde anstarrt!" dachte Lara und stieg aus dem Bett.  
"Halt! Ich muss Ihren Verband noch wechseln!" rief ihr Hennings nach. "Sorry Doc, aber ich denke ich muss erst mal mit Lady Integra über die Herausgabe meiner Sachen reden", versuchte sie den aufgebrachten Doktor abzuschütteln. Hennings sah ein das er diese Frau nicht aufhalten konnte und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
"Nun, wenn das so ist, dann soll ich Sie zu Lady Hellsing bringen", meinte er etwas zerknirscht und öffnete eine Tür.

Lara folgte Mr. Hennings eine Treppe hoch und sah sich aufmerksam um. Am Fuße der Treppe befand sich eine recht geräumige Eingangshalle und eine weitere Treppe die wohl ins Kellergeschoss führte. Durch die großen Fenster die in den Wänden eingelassen waren sah sie das draußen bereits die Mittagssonne stand und sich auf dem ganzen Gelände bewaffnete Truppen befanden. Als sie vor einer großen Türe stehen blieben und Hennings klopfte, sah sich Lara Nocheinmahl genau um. "Im ersten Stock befinden sie 8 Kameras die sich um 190° Grad drehen lassen, in der Eingangshalle sind es 10 und hier im zweiten Stock sind es...", Lara drehte sich um und sah ein kleines schwarzes Loch in der Decke. "Es sind 12 Stück, zwar haben sie sich reichlich bemüht sie zu verstecken, aber ich habe alle Entdeckt. Alle bis auf drei sind Drahtlos vernetzt", stellte Lara abschließend fest und musste lächeln. Sollte Integra sie nicht gehen lassen würde sie leichtes Spiel haben zu entkommen.  
"Kommen Sie herein!" forderte sie eine weibliche Stimme in herrischen Ton auf. Sie traten ein und Lara sah das die Frau die sie herein gebeten hatte an einem großen Schreibtisch saß und sie nun misstrauisch anschaute. "Hier ist Miss Lara, Lady Integra. Aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen das es mir nicht möglich war Ihren Verband zu wechseln", sagte der Arzt und verließ das Zimmer. Lara tratt nun zum Schreibtisch vor und Integra gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung sich zu setzten. "Sie sind also Lara", stellte Lady Hellsing mit strenger Stimme und prüfendem Blick fest. "Ja und Sie sind Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing, Oberhaupt des Königlich- Protestantischen Ritterordens", antwortete diese mit ruhiger Stimme und musterte ihr gegenüber genauso misstrauisch. Integra war einen Augenblick erstaunt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Doch bevor sie dazu kam weitere Fragen zu stellen, kam Lara ihr zuvor. "Doktor Hennings meinte das Sie meine Sachen verwahren? Ich fordere Sie hiermit auf mir mein Eigentum zurück zugeben, damit ich mich verabschieden kann. Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie für meinen Aufenthalt in Ihrem Anwesen entschädigen, schicken Sie mir einfach eine Rechnung", mit diesen Worten überkreuzte sie ihre Beine und sah Integra auffordernd an. "Nein, dass werden Sie nicht! Nicht bevor Sie mir nicht meine Fragen beantwortet haben!" raunzte Integra ihr gegenüber an. Diese grinste nur sarkastisch und wartete. "Da Sie keinerlei Dinge zu Ihrer Identifizierung bei sich hatten fangen wir doch bei Ihrem Namen und was Ihre Absichten sind an", verkündete Lady Integra. "Wie Lady Hellsing es wünschen", antworte Lara in gehässigem Tom. "Mein Namen ist Lady Lara ...", einen Moment war sie versucht ihren vollen Namen zu sagen riss sich aber gerade noch im letzten Moment am Riemen. "Lady Lara von Crosswell. Ich bin geborene Engländerin und am 6.Oktober 1985 in London zur Welt gekommen", antworte Lady Crosswell in gelangweiltem Ton. "So, so! Und warum waren Sie in dieser Villa?" bohrte Integra weiter, der Name von Crosswell kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor. "Das geht einen kleinen dreckigen Virt wie dich gar nichts an, warum ich dort war, hast du das Verstanden! Und nun gibst du mir auf der Stelle mein Eigentum zurück sonst werde ich ungehalten!" wies sie Integra mit wütender Stimme zurecht. "Was fällt Ihnen ein! Sie werden dieses Anwesen erst verlassen, wenn ich die Antworten auf meine Frage bekommen habe!" schrie Integra und stand halb auf. "Also ich frage Sie noch einmal was haben Sie in diesem Haus zu suchen gehabt? Und wie sind Sie überhaupt an meinen Truppen vorbei gekommen?" Lara war wütend, wie konnte es dieser dämliche Virt wagen so mit ihr zu sprechen? "Ich beantworte keine bescheuerten Fragen von Virts! Und schon erst zweimal nicht, bevor ich nicht meine Sachen zurückbekommen habe!" giftete Lara zurück. Integra stand nun ganz auf und sah Lara von Crosswell durchlöchernd an. Sie würde nicht freiwillig antworten, dass sah sie in Ihren Augen bevor sie ihr, ihr Eigentum zurück gegeben hatte. Aber kampflos würde sie nicht aufgeben! "Schön wie Sie wollen Lara", mit diesen Worten zog Integra eine Kiste unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. "Da haben Sie ihren Laptop! Die anderen Gegenstände werde ich solange behalten bis Sie meine Fragen zu meiner Zufriedenheit vollständig beantwortet haben. Sollten Sie sich weigern werde ich zu andere Mittel greifen müssen!" mit diesen Worten überreichte Integra Lara ihren Laptop und griff zum Telefon das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. "Kommandant Fargason. Hier spricht Lady Hellsing, bitte seien Sie so gut und bringen Lady Crosswell in ihr Zimmer zurück. Und sorgen Sie dafür das Sie dort auch bleibt!" befahl Lady Integra ihrem Kommandanten und legte auf. "Was soll's!" dachte Lara nur schmunzelnd. Dieser Virt hatte sowieso gerade den schlimmsten Fehler begangen den man bei ihr machen konnte.


	5. Systemschutz! Was ist das?

Fünftes Kapitel: **Systemschutz! Was ist das?**

Selig vor sich hin grinsend war Lara Kommandant Fargason zurück in ihr Zimmer gefolgt. Dort sah sie sich nun erneut um und entdeckte auch prompt wonach sie gesucht hatte. Eine verkabelte Kamera befand sich unter einer Holzverkleidung an der Decke, die festmontiert den Vorderen Teil des Zimmers filmte. Sie setzte sich nun an einen Tisch und stellte ihren Laptop auf. Jemand hatte ihr einen Teller mit Gemüse und einem Stück gegrilltem Fleisch auf den Tisch gestellt, doch nachdem sie ihn genau betrachtet hatte schob sie ihn zur Seite. "Was haben die Virts nur immer mit ihrem Fleisch und überhaupt mit dem ganzen Essenszeugs", dachte sie verwundert. "Piep" machte das Gerät und prompt erschien das Passwortfeld. Lara gab eine sehr komplizierte Zahlenkombination ein und stand vor dem nächsten Feld. Dieses mal gab sie einige Lateinische Sätze ein und landete im Menu. Als sie sich in den Programmcode geklickt hatte musste sie unweigerlich lauthals loslachen. "Diese Hellsing- Virts sind vielleicht Flaschen", lachte sie und konnte sich kaum mehr auf dem Stuhl halten. "Sie haben doch tatsächlich versucht sich in mein System über Dos einzuhacken! Das hätten sie sich sparen können", dachte Lara als sie ein Stückchen weiter nach unten gescrollt hatte. Nachdem sie das Programm verlassen hatte versuchte sie sich nun Zugang zum Internet zu verschaffen. "Ich hab's mir doch gedacht, dieser Raum ist Schall- und Signalgeschütz, also kann ich mir meine Verbindung nach draußen ohne aufwand abschminken", murmelte Lara und schaltete ihren Laptop aus. Im Raum befand sich außer der Tür durch die sie vor 10 Minuten herein getreten war noch eine andere von der Lady Crosswell überzeugt war, dass sie in ein Badezimmer führen würde. Kurzerhand packte sie sich ihr "Baby" ein und marschierte ins Bad. Zu ihrer Überraschung befand sich in diesem Raum kein Fenster, jedoch auch keine Kamera, wie sie nach prüfenden Blicken erleichtert feststellte.  
Lara legte ihren Laptop auf den Toilettendeckel und begann an dessen Unterseite ein Kabel herauszuziehen. Geschickt trennte sie den oberen Teil des Kabels ab, sodass drei einzelne Kabel zum Vorschein kamen. Danach rechnete sie schnell im Kopf aus, welchen Umfang die Cam im anderen Zimmer hatte. Sie kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass, wenn sie an der Wand entlang glitt ihre Beobachter nicht mitkriegen würden das sie das Badezimmer schon wieder verlassen hatte. Gesagt. Getan. Lara verließ das Bad und glitt an der Wand entlang bis sie genau unter der Stelle stand, wo die Kamera montiert war. Lady Crosswell schaltete ihren Laptop erneut an und hab diesen dann so hoch sie konnte und drückte auf Enter. Augenblicklich erschien das von ihrer integrierten Cam gemachte Bild des Zimmers auf ihrem Desktop. "So und jetzt nur noch Verkleidung runter, Kabel zusammen schließen und reinhacken, ein Standbild von diesem Zimmer ins System dieser Hellsing- Pfeifen einfügen. Bis sie das bemerken, habe ich ihre Systeme schon geknackt und kann mir Hilfe organisieren", überlegte Lara und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Es stellte sich als so Kinderleicht heraus, dass es keine 10 Minuten dauerte, bis sie eine feststehende Verbindung nach draußen hatte. Die Hellsing- Organisation hatte zwar die neuste Technologie, im punkto Hackerabwehr und andere Schutzsoftwares, die auch von Banken benutzt wurden, doch diese Stellten für Lara keine wirkliche Herausforderung dar. Mit einem erneuten klickt auf die Internetverbindung befand Lara sich im Netz und kurz darauf fleißig schreibend im E- mail Programm.

Laras E- mail Anfang

Sehr geehrter Jess,  
ich hoffe du hast meine wertvolle Fracht gut angekettet und bist ansonsten auch unversehrt. Ich befindet mich derzeit im Hauptquartier der Hellsing- Organisation, Lady Hellsing hat klar gemacht das sie mich ohne einige Antworten nicht gehen lassen wird. Jedoch lege ich keinen Besonderen wert auf die Gesellschaft von diesen Virts  
In einer Schublade meines Schreibtisches befindet sich eine Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer und darunter steht V.I.M , ruf die Nummer an und berichte der sich dort Meldenden Person von meinem Unfreiwilligen Urlaub. Sie wird alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten die nötig sind um mich hier rauszuholen. Folge einfach den Anweisungen!

Hochachtungsvoll  
Lady Lara von Crosswell

Laras E-mail Ende

Im Überwachungsraum der Hellsing- Organisation, saß währenddessen ein gelangweilter Techniker und wartete darauf das diese Frau wieder aus dem Badezimmer herauskam. Er hatte den Auftrag von Lady Integra bekommen die Kamera im Schlafzimmer zu montieren, war aber leider dabei von Walter erwischt worden, wie er eine weitere versucht hatte im Badezimmer zu installieren. Der alte Walter hatte lauthals mit ihm geschimpft und ihn schließlich zu dieser Todlangweiligen Arbeit verdonnert. "Dieser Walter vergönnt aber auch keinem ein bisschen Spaß!" dachte er sich zum hundertsten Mal, als Lara wieder aus dem Badezimmer auftauchte und sich ins Bett legte. 

Lady Lara war mit sich in höchsten Maßen zufrieden. Es konnte sich höchstens um einen halben Tag handeln bis sie diese Haus oder besser gesagt Schloss wieder verlassen konnte, um endlich mit der Befragung von Slash an zu fangen.   
"Alucard", rief Integra. Und diese trat aus dem Schatten der Wand an dem Sir Hellsings Gemälde hing. "Ihr wünscht meine Herrin?" fragte er in seiner gewohnt seidig tiefen Männerstimme. "Ich will das du unserem Gast mal auf den Zahn fühlst. Hast du verstanden?" befahl diese ihrem Untergebenen. "Ihr wollt das ich Lady Crosswells Gedanken nach Antworten auf eure Fragen durchstöbere?" fragte Alucard und ein breites Grinsen setzte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ja, so ist es. Versuch es wenn nötig auch mit sanfter Gewalt oder trink ein bisschen von ihrem Blut", bestätigte Integra und hätte sich bei dem Wort sanft an den Kopf fassen können. Natürlich war die Fähigkeit von Alucard Gedanken zu lesen nicht sanft und sie würde es auch nie sein. Es fühlte sich an als ob einem mit einem Messer im Gehirn herum gestochert wurde. "Wie ihr befiehlt meine Herrin", sagte Alucard mit leichter Verbeugung und verschwand in der Wand.

Lara lag zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch auf dem Bett und checkte ihren Laptop. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich über die Jahre so viele Dateien in unzähligen Ordnern angesammelt hatten und da sie nun notgedrungen Zeit hatte, hatte sie begonnen ihr "Heiligtum" mal wieder richtig zu sortieren und zu entmüllen. Doch plötzlich stellten sich ihre Nackenhärchen auf. Irgendwo in einer der Wände war etwas was nicht dort hin gehörte und sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie entschied sich einfach abzuwarten. Sie konnte nun eine eisige Kälte über ihr Spüren. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und trat kräftig mit ihren Füssen zu. Jemand wurde getroffen und wankte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Vor ihrem Bett stand nun Alucard. Dieser sie wieder einmal amüsiert angrinste. Dieses mal hatte er keine Sonnenbrille auf und so konnte Lara ihm direkt in die rot- organgen Augen blicken. In diesem Moment spürte sie wie er versuchte sie zu hypnotisieren und ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Du hast einen Starken Willen, Lady Crosswell", meinte Alucard bewundernd. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich eingeladen habe meine Gedanken zu lesen", sagte Lara mit sarkastischer Stimme. Alucard versuchte erneut ihre Gedanken zu lesen, doch es gelang ihm auch dieses Mal nicht. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass das es du ziemlich stümperhaft schon wieder versuchst", flüsterte Lara wobei es sich nun mehr als zuvor als eine Beschimpfung anhörte. "Du beeindruckst mich kleine Lara", antwortete Alucard und kam nun einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Bislang ist es noch keinem gelungen sich meiner Hypnose zu wiedersetzten um seine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen", erläuterte Alucard und löste sich in Luft auf. Lady Lara sprang vom Bett und ging langsam in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie konnte Alucard immer noch spüren, wie er um sie herum schweifte und versuchte mit ihr Katz und Maus zu spielen. Alucard manifestierte sich hinter ihr und legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Lara grinste nur und beugte ihren Kopf zur Seite so dass ihr langes Schwarzes Haar zur Seite fiel und ihren Hals frei gab, ihr Duft strömte ihn seine Nase. Lara roch so süß, aber auch irgendwie wild und gefährlich, ihre Ausstrahlung war Energiegeladen und Kraftvoll. Alucard war nun doch mehr als erstaunt, was sollte das bedeuten? Wollte sie das er sie biss oder wollte sie ihn nur provozieren? Er hatte den letzten Gedanken noch nicht zuende gedacht als ihn plötzlich ein extrem Harten Schlag in ein Magen traf und ein weitere in seine Weichteile folgte. Er fiel mit einem Keuchen zur Seite und spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden. Lara stand da und lachte nur. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde dich so einfach an meinem Hals nuckeln lassen?" fragte sie nun in herrischem Ton. Alucard lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Lara packte nun seinen Schwarzen Haar Schopf und zog seinen Kopf auf Höhe ihres Gesichtes. Dann flüsterte sie: "Nein kleiner Nosveratu, Merk dir eines du wirst niemals einen Tropfen meines Blutes bekommen". Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm noch ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen und ließ seinen Kopf los. Dann ging sie zum Tisch und setzte sich. Alucard verschwand wortlos im Boden.

Hallo Leute! Bitte, bitte schreibt mir doch ein paar Revwies lieb guck sonst bin ich ganz traurig Thx


	6. Von Königsgnaden

Sechstes Kapitel: **Von Königsgnaden**

Im Überwachungsraum starte währenddessen ein immer noch zutiefst gelangweilter Techniker auf seinen Bildschirm. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte um sich einen Kaffee zu holen wurde er stutzig. Das Bild des Monitors verzerrte sich und flackerte nun immer heftiger. Schnell drückte der Techniker einige Knöpfe und das Bild wurde wieder klarer, jedoch schien irgendetwas mit der Beleuchtung nicht zu stimmen. Es so gut wie dunkel im Zimmer 1.03. Als er auf Nachtüberwachung umstellte beobachtete er ein seltsames Szenario. Die Frau war vom Bett aufgestanden und blickte sich wachsam um und mit einem Mal erschien Alucard und legte ihr seine Arme um den Bauch. "Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift", dachte sich der Angestellte. Jetzt drehte Lara ihren Kopf leicht schräg und ihr Haar fiel zur Seite und gab ihren Hals frei. Aber auf einmal drehte Lady Crosswell sich um trat Alucard zuerst in den Magen dann in die Weichteile. "Uhhh!" keuchte der Beobachter. Danach packte Lara den am Boden liegenden Alucard an den Haaren und gab ihm noch ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen. "Ha Alucard, lässt du dich tatsächlich von diesem Weibbild zur Schnecke machen", höhnte er in Gedanken, als Alucard verschwunden war und das Bild wieder normal wurde.

Eine fuchsteufelswilde wütende Integra schleuderte ihren Telefonhörer auf die Gabel. "Alucard sieh sofort zu dass du deine Allerwertesten hier her bekommst!" brüllte sie. Gerade hatte Lady Hellsing einen Anruf aus dem Überwachungsraum bekommen, der sie mehr als wütend gemacht hatte.  
Alucard erschien aus dem Nichts und sah an Integra vorbei aus dem Fenster. "Erklär mir warum du dich von Lady Crosswell hast vermöbeln lassen und dann auch noch abgehauen bist!" forderte sie in schreiendem Ton. "Sie hat einen unglaublich Starken Willen, es schien mir das sie meine mehrfachen Versuche ihre Gedanken zu lesen, nicht einmal gekitzelt haben", antwortete Alucard und setzte ein mörderisches Grinsen auf. "Sag Fargason er soll sie hier her bringen und dann werden wir es auf die harte Tour versuchen", befahl Lady Hellsing und setzte sich in ihren Stuhl. "Jupp", antwortete ihr Untergebener und verließ Integras Arbeitszimmer dieses mal durch die Tür.

Abermals saß Lady Lara von Crosswell auf ihrem Stuhl gegenüber von Lady Hellsing. Und abermals hatte diese sie gefragt warum sie in dieser Villa gewesen war. Doch auch dieses Mal würde sie nicht klein bei geben. "Ich sagte bereits das ich nicht bereit bin irgendwelche Fragen eines Virts zu beantworten", entgegnete Lara zum ärger von Integra zum wiederholten male. Und da war es wieder dieses komische Wort "Virt" Lara schien es zu allem und jedem zu sagen. Sie selbst hatte eine Stunde zuvor versucht heraus zu finden was es wohl bedeuteten mochte, aber war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen das es sich wohl um einen Neumodische art von Schimpfwort handeln musste. "Nun da sie sich so uneinsichtig zeigen Lady Crosswell muss ich wohl andere Seiten aufziehen", kündigte Integra nichts gutes heißend an. "Alucard hol die Antworten auf meine Fragen aus ihrem Blut", befahl Lady Hellsing. Alucard trat aus dem Schatten neben Sir Hellsings Porträt. Lara hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit über bemerkt und sich gefragt worauf er eigentlich gewartet hatte, doch nun war klar das er auf den Befehl von Integra Wingates Hellsing gewartet haben musste. Er kam nähe und sofort versuchte er sie erneut durch Hypnose lahm zu legen. Lara lachte nur und stand auf. Integra beobachtete alles mit kalten Augen. "Oh, armer kleiner Nosveratu musst du den Worten deiner sogenannten Herrin folgen und dann gleich wieder Schläge einstecken?" höhnte sie so leise das nur Alucard es verstehen konnte. Dieser fackelte nicht lange und versuchte sie jetzt mit einem Schnellen Griff am Handgelenk festzuhalten. Lara sah auch das voraus und sprang mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite um einem erneuten Versuch aus zu weichen. "So und jetzt bin ich dran", sagte sie mit belustigter Stimme. Mit rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit sprang sie nach vorne auf den Stuhl und machte eine halbe Schraube in der Luft, landete sicher auf ihren Beinen hinter Alucard und packte seinen Arm. Anschließend bog Lara ihn nach hinten und brach ihn, Alucard mit einem lautem knacken. Dann trat sie seine Bein unter ihm weg, Alucard der sie mit seinem heilem Arm gepackt hatte fiel mit samt Lara zu Boden. Worauf diese mit einer geschickten Fallbewegung oben landete. Alucard lag nun rücklings auf dem Boden über ihm Lara die ihm einen gehörigen Schlag an den Schädel gab, auf dessen er eigentlich das Bewusstsein hätte verlieren sollte. Es blieb bei eigentlich, Alucard starrte sie an und konnte den süßen Geruch von Lara einatmen. Dieser Geruch, er brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, er weckte ihn im das Verlangen nach ihr und ihrem Blut. Er konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag, ihre pulsierenden Adern und ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Den Moment der Verwirrung Laras machte er sich jedoch zu Nutzen und zog ihr Handgelenk zu seinem Mund herab. Gerade als er zu beißen wollte öffnete Walter die Tür doch er war nicht alleine.

Walter stand mit zwei Herren die ganz in Schwarze Smokings gekleidet waren und Melonen auf ihren Köpfen trugen in der Tür. Diese sahen mit offensichtlicher Missbilligung was Alucard gerade versucht hatte. Integra starrte nur die beiden an. Diese traten nun vor und stellte sich vor Integras Schreibtisch. "Wir verkünden das Wort Ihrer Majestät er Königin von England", Integra gedeutete Alucard von Lara ab zu lassen und sich dünne zu machen, dann stand sie auf. "Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing hört", antwortete sie mit versteinerter Miene auf dem Gesicht. "Lady Hellsing, unsere Majestät befielt Ihnen hiermit unverzüglich die hier anwesende Lady Lara von Crosswell unversehrt, mit samt ihrem Eigentum frei zu geben. Des weiteren fordert die Königin Sie zu einer Entschuldigung an eben genannter Person auf. Dies waren die Worte der Königin unserer verehrten Majestät", endeten die Beiden. Einer der beiden trat nun zu Lara und half ihr auf die Beine. Der andere überreichte Integra einen Brief mit dem Königlichen Sigel darauf. " Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht Lady Hellsing? Einfach so ein Mitglieder der Königlichen Verwandtschaft zu Kidnappen und hier gegen ihren Willen fest zu halten?" meinte er in ernstem Ton. Diese ging zu Lady Crosswell und reichte ihr widerwillig die Hand. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr lei..." "Das können Sie sich sparen Lady Hellsing, ist doch nichts passiert", wand Lara ein und grinse sie wissend an. Integra trat nun zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte die Kiste mit Laras Gegenständen, die diese alle wieder in ihren Mantel einsteckte. Dann folgte sie den Beiden Melonenträgern nach draußen auf den Flur. Integra eilte ihnen nach. Zurück blieb nur ein verwirrter Walter und Alucard der wieder aus dem Schatten kam. "Hmmm. Schade das sie wieder geht. Sie richt so gut", schwärmte Alucard mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Meister Alucard, ist das etwa Begeisterung in euren Worten?" fragte Walter und ging von dannen. Kurze Zeit später kam Integra kreideweiß zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer. "Alucard ich möchte das du ihnen unauffällig folgst und so vielleicht etwas heraus findest", sagte sie zu Alucard, dieser sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

Das Auto in dem Lara saß fuhr nun schon gut eine Stunde, als es endlich vor einem großen Anwesen zum Stehen kam und Lara sich bedankend ausstieg. Sie ließ die Auffahrt hinauf und wurde von Arkade der alten Heilerin, ihres Zeichen auch Mädchen für alles und Jess herzlich entfangen. " Guten Tag Lady Lara, schön das Ihr wieder bei uns seid", strahlte Arkade. "Was liegt an Chefin?", ertönte es von Jess s Seite. "Arkade kommst du bitte mit mir. Und du Jess sei so gut und überprüfst alle Systeme für die Überwachung und Abwehr unseres Geländes. Jess stöhnte und Arkade folgte Lara ins Haus. Drinnen war alles wie immer. Sie gingen in den ersten Stock und betraten ein Hell erleuchtetes Zimmer in dem es aussah als hätte sich ein Arzt häuslich eingerichtet. Dann zog Lara ihren Pullover aus und der Verband kam zum Vorschein. "Ach du liebe Güte!", seufzte Arkade als sie den Verband abgewickelt hatte. "Ich weiß Silberkugeln. Sonst könnest du nicht einmal mehr einen Kratzer erkennen. Dieser Nosveratu wollte Slash in die Hölle schicken und ich hab's ihm versaut", bei diesen Worten musste sie lachen. Arkade schraubte eine Tube mit Salbe auf und verteilte sie gleichmäßig auf ihrem Arm. Laras Arm hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits geschlossen, was bei einem normalen Mensch wohl bei solch einer Verletzung nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, nur ein großer blauer Bluterguss und einige kleine Schürfwunden erinnerten nun noch an den Zwischenfall. "Danke", sagte Lara. "Nicht der rede wert du hast doch eh schon die meiste Arbeit übernommen, wie steht es eigentlich mit deinem Fieber?" fragte Arkade um vom Thema abzulecken. "Ein gewisser Doktor Hennings hat meinen Arm operiert und hat mich danach drei Tag ins künstliche Komma gelegt, ich glaube mein Fieber hat sich gleich mit aus kuriert", antwortete Lara mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme.  
Sie rief nun nach Jess und dieser kam sofort. "Hey Jess. Was ist eigentlich mit unserem Gast?" fragte Lara. "Hab ihn schön brav im Keller angekettet, wie du mir aufgetragen hattest Chefin", grinste Jess und begleitete Lara in den Keller.  
Slash lag mit dicken Ketten um Hals, Arme und Beine auf dem harten und kalten Steinboden und zitterte. "Lass mich gehen. Bitte", bettelte er als das Licht anging und Lara in der Tür stand. Diese sah Slash einen Moment lang kalt an und lachte dann grausam. "Sorry Slash, aber die Suppe hast du dir selber eingelöffelt und jetzt wirst du sie auch schön artig auslöffeln", mit diesen Worten schloss Lara die Tür hinter sich.

So das wars auch schon wieder mal von meiner Seite. Ich hoffe es gefiel und ihr schreibt mir ein paar mehr Revwies als zuvor ;)  
Ansonsten bedanke ich mich bei denen die schon gerevwiet haben


	7. Explosionen und andere Katastrophen

Siebtes Kapitel: **Explosionen und andere Katastrophen**

"AAHHH", schrie Slash. Dies ging jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde so. Lara trat zu dem mit Blasen übersätem Bündel und ließ erneut einige Tropfen auf Slash hinabsinken. "Auf hören!" brachte dieser nach einem erneuten Schrei heraus. "Sag mir sofort wo ich Alestard finde", herrschte Lara Slash an. "Ich weiß es doch nicht!" warf ihr Slash mit fertiger Stimme entgegen. "Du musst es wissen. Du hast einen Chip bekommen und das heißt du stehst mit dem in Verbindung der ihn dir eingepflanzt hat", rief Lady Crosswell und zündete eine Kerze an. Slash schluchzte. Doch das juckte Lara reichlich wenig sie ging auf Slash zu der sich nicht bewegen konnte und befestigte mit einigen herunter tropfenden Wachstropfen die Kerze auf seiner nackten Brust. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte dieser auf die Kerze. Ein dickes Loch hatte begannen sich dort zu bilden wo die Kerze war. "Das ist eine geweihte Kerze, kann sehr schmerzhaft werden. Also ich frag dich noch ein letztes Mal bevor ich böse werde. Wo finde ich Alestard?" Laras Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Der Freak keuchte, er sah dieses glitzern ihn Laras Augen und er wusste, dass er eine äußerst schmerz- und qualvollen Tod sterben würde, der nie endete. "Ich, ich. Esskord Street in London", brachte er schließlich am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit heraus. "222 die Gelbe Türe", er fing an zu lachen. "Du kannst keinen mehr Retten. Ha! Du kleine miese", weiter kam er nicht Lara murmelte etwas und Slash verschwand in einer Wand aus Flammen. Übrig blieb nur ein kleiner Chip, der scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Schnell hob Lara diesen auf lief nach oben in die Eingangshalle. Am Fuße der Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke kam ihr auch schon ein kreideweißer Jess mit einem Blatt Papier in der Hand entgegen. "Lara! Es gab eine Explosion in London", schlitternd auf dem blanken Marmorboden kam er vor ihr zum stillstand. "Ich weiß! Was hast du für mich?" fragte die Lady in verärgertem Ton. Jess reichte ihr das Blatt, was ihm im gleichen Atemzug aus der Hand gerissen wurde. "Verdammt!" war die einzige Antwort von Lara während sie auf eine Tür die in eines der zahlreichen Arbeitszimmer führte zu stürmte. Dort angekommen schaltete sie ihren Computer ein und wollte gerade das Passwort eingeben als das Telefon klingelte.

Eine äußerst verwirrt aussehende Integra legte den Hörer ihres Telefons auf die Gabel und durchschritt mit schnellen Schritten ihr Arbeitszimmer. Draußen rief sie sogleich nach ihrem Butler. Dieser ihr auf der Treppe entgegen kam. "Mylady haben gerufen", sagte in gewohnt höfflichen Ton. "Fahren Sie den Wagen vor Walter. Ihre Majestät wünscht mich zu sprechen", kam es Integras seit' s zurück. Und wenig später befanden sich Integra auch schon im Amtssitz der Königin von England.

Eine ziemlich unruhige Lady Lara Crosswell schritt nun schon seit gut einer Stunde vor dem Amtszimmer der Queen im Buckingham Palace auf und ab. Man hatte ihr seitens der Königin ausrichten lassen dass sie noch einen Gast hatte. Und so war sie verdammt zu warten.  
Endlich nach für ihr empfinden viel zu langer Zeit Anbetrachts der Situation wurde die Tür geöffnete und Lara herein gewunken. "Schön dich mal wieder hier zu sehen Lady Crosswell", begrüße sie die Königin herzlich. "Ich wünschte es wären andere Umstände unter denen dieses Treffen statt findet. Aber bitte nennt mich Lara", antwortete diese und trat zum Schreibtisch der Windsor. "Wie du wünschst Lara. Aber bitte lass diese Förmlichkeiten, dafür kennen wir uns viel zu lange. Nicht zuletzt wegen deines Stiefvaters", entgegnete sie Lara. "Wie du meinst. Aber nun zu dem Grund meines Besuches", lenkte diese über. "Ja. Schreckliche diese Sache. Die gesamten Mitglieder des Rats sind getötet worden. Das ist ein enormer Rückschlag für das Königreich England. Der Rat war außer Hellsing die einzige Organisation die hier alles Unterkontrolle halten konnte", als die Königin geendet hatte trat eine lange Pause.  
"Was gedenkst du zu tun? Hellsing weiß zwar wie man Vampir, Ghouls und Freaks zur Strecke bringet, aber die Aufgaben des Rates sind bei weitem schwieriger. Alleine hier in England gibt es Kreaturen von denen sie noch nicht einmal wissen, dass sie überhaupt existieren könnten. Auch wenn der Rat in letzter Zeit immer mehr Arbeit auf mir abgewälzt hat, kann ich nicht ohne weiteres ganz England vor Dämonen und anderen Wesen beschützen. Aber das ist nicht das Problem, wie dir sicher bekannt ist war ich zuletzt für sechs Monate in Japan, weil der dortigen Orden Shainijng der für Japan zuständig ist, nicht mit einer Flut von neuen Dämonen fertig geworden ist, als dort durch ein Erdbeben einige Siegel in die Unterwelt brachen. Da versteht es sich dann wohl von Selbst das ich nicht die ganze Zeit in England bleiben kann", erklärte Lara und sah ihr gegenüber aufmerksam an.  
Ein seltsames glimmen war in den Augen der Windsor getreten, als Lara das Wort Hellsing gesagt hatte. "Nun du wirst überrascht sein ich habe bereits eine Entscheidung um unsere aller Sicherheit wegen getroffen. Ab sofort wirst du mit Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing und ihrer Organisation zusammen arbeiten. Sie hat mir soeben versichert, dass dir alles nötige Equipment zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Und das sie genau die richtigen Leute hat um dir im Kampf gegen diese schrecklichen Kreaturen zur Seite zu stehen. Des weiteren wirst du dort genügend Platz für deine Forschungsarbeiten haben und eine sehr geräumige Seat beziehen", antworte die Queen. Von einen auf den anderen Moment war Laras sonst makellos weißes Gesicht, Purpur Rot angelaufen und als sie nun wieder zu sprechen begann musste sie sich wirklich davon abhalten die Englische Königin nicht anzuschreien. "Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Ich soll mit Hellsing zusammen arbeiten und auch noch bei ihnen Wohnen? Und überhaupt . Wenn hält sie für die richtigen Leute mir beizustehen? Ihre Truppe kann doch nicht einmal einen Tramperdämon von einem gewöhnlichen Geist unterscheiden, geschweige denn einen solchen eliminieren!" brachte Lara mit wütender Stimmer heraus. Die Königin sah sie nur verschmitzt lächelnd über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg an und wartete bis sich die Lady wieder soweit beruhigt hatte. "Es ist einfach praktischer, wenn du dein Quartier dort beziehst. Und was die Personalfrage betrifft kann dir das Lady Hellsing auch gleich selber sagen. Sie war so freundlich und wartet im Nebenzimmer", mit diesen Worten ging sie zu einer Tür und gedeutete Integra herein zu treten.

"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!" dachte Lara mit einer Bestürzung die sie nur in ihren Gedanken zuließ. "Guten Tag Lady Crosswell", begrüßte sie Lady Hellsing trocken. Lara sah sie nur finster an und ließ sich dann aber doch auf ein kühles: "Guten Tag Lady Hellsing", herab. Integra setzte sich auf gedeuteten der Königin und sah abwechselnd die Königin und Lara an. Es behagte ihr nicht wirklich, dass diese Person von nun an in ihrer Organisation mitarbeiten sollte. Aber da die Queen ihr höchstpersönlich den Befehl gegeben hatte würde sie in auf Teufel komm raus ausführen. "Nun Lady Hellsing, Sie denken also das sie geeignetes Personal in ihrer Organisation haben um England gegen die Mächte der Finsternis erfolgreich zu verteidigen?" fragte Lara und riss Integra damit aus ihren Gedanken. "In der Tat, dass denke ich. Weiter Details können wir auf dem Anwesen der Hellsing- Familie besprechen", antwortete sie knapp. "Nun dann hoffe ich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen Ihnen beiden. Einen Umzugswagen für die Notwendigsten Sachen habe ich bereits zu Ihrem Anwesen gesendet Lady Crosswell und natürlich werde ich Ihnen alle Bücher des Rates die sich im Tresor befanden und unversehrt sind zukommen lassen", mit diesen Worten beendete die Königin von England ihr treffen und stand auf. "Möge Gott und mein königlicher Segen mit Ihnen sein", sagte ihre Majestät. "Armen", antwortete Integra. Lara war stumm geblieben, es war ihr egal was diese Hellsing oder die Königin nun dachten, sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört an Gott zu glauben und weshalb sollte sie dann solche Spielchen mit machen? Schnell verabschiedete sie sich förmlich von Lady Hellsing und der Queen und fuhr zu ihrem Anwesen zurück wo der Umzugswagen schon wartete.

So Leute das wars dann auch schon! Ich weis echt nicht ob ich weiter schreiben soll oder nicht (Anmerkung des Autors: Jetzt wird es doch erst mal richtig lustig!)  
Also ich update nicht eher ein neues Kapitel bis ich nicht mindestens, sagen wir 8 Revwies habe! Das ist doch wirklich nicht zuviel!


	8. Ein rosa, roter Umzug

Achtes Kapitel: **Ein rosa, roter Umzug**

So meine Lieben Leser und Leserinnen. Endlich ist es so weit mein 7. Kapitel ist da! sich freu

Sorry ihr lieben, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber mein Computer war beim aufmotzen und ich konnte deshalb nicht früher weiter schreiben und updaten seufzt. Aber dafür hab ich euch was nettes ins Kapitel rein geschrieben, so zu sagen als Wiedergutmachung

Lest selbst und ihr werdet es schon sehen, die Übersetzung wird am Ende des Kapitel dazugeschrieben. Keine Haftung für Rechtsschreibfehler oder was auch immer

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Laras Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, stillschweigend packte sie in einen Karton Computerteile, Reagenzgläser, Chemikalien und andere technisch notwendigen Sachen ein. Als sie hier angekommen war, hatte Jess gerade mit dem Mann aus dem Umzugwagen gestritten und ihm versucht zu erklären, dass Lara seine Dienste nicht bestellt hatte. "Ist schon gut Jess", hatte sie ihren Angestellten beruhigt und den Mann gebeten in der Eingangshalle auf einem Sofa platz zu nehmen bis sie sich entschieden hatte was sie mit nehmen wolle. Mittlerweile hatte sie bereits sechs kistenvoll mit Equipment für ihre Forschungen. Nun fehlten nur noch Anziehsachen und ein wenig "Spielzeug" in Form von Schwerter, Waffen, Munition usw. "Arkade", rief Lady Lara. "Ja Lady Crosswell", antwortete diese während sie mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand den Waffenraum betratt. "Kannst du mal das Zeug hier einpacken?" fragte Lara und deutete auf einen Schrank. "Und was genau wünschen Mylady mitzunehmen?" fragte Arkade in betont höfflichen Ton und gab Lara die Tee Tasse. "Alles", antwortete diese nur knapp. "Lass dir von Jess helfen", meinte Lara im hinaus gehen. "Jetzt ist nur noch eine Aufgabe übrig", dachte sie und blieb vor einem von insgesamt 6 Kleiderschränke stehen.

"Walter seine Sie so gut und richten die große Seat im Erdgeschoss her. Und machen sie im Untergeschoss platz für ein weiteres Labor.", befahl Lady Hellsing ihrem Butler, als sie vor dem Anwesen der Hellsing Organisation hielten. "Jawohl, Lady Integra", antwortete Walter und parkte den Wagen. Integra schritt schnellen Schrittes ins Haus und direkt auf die Tür zu, wo sich die Kommando Zentrale und Kommandant Fargason befand. "Hallo Lady Integra", begrüßte Fargason sie freundlich. "Hallo Fargason, ich muss mit ihnen reden", grüßte Integra in ernstem Ton zurück. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" mit diesen Worten deutete er auf einen Stuhl neben sich. Lady Hellsing verschloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den ihr dargebotenen Stuhl neben ihrem Angestellten. "Nun Fargason, ich bin hier um mich mit ihnen über die Einheiten Aufteilung zu unterhalten", beantwortete Integra seine frage. "Oh, gibt es denn ein Problem?" fragte Fargason. "Nein, aber wir werden ab sofort noch eine weiter Einheit haben. Deshalb bin ich gekommen. Ich möchte das Seras Victoria von nun an in dieser neuen Einheit kämpft", erläuterte Lady Integra ihrem Kommandanten. "Wenn Sie es so wünschen. Aber darf ich fragen aus wie vielen Mitgliedern die neuen Einheit bestehen wird?" meinte Fargason. "Sie dürfen. Die neue Einheit besteht aus drei Mitgliedern. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Möge Gott und ihre Majestät die Königin Sie beschützen. Armen", mit diesen Worten ließ Integra den etwas verddaderten Peter Fargason alleine in der Kommandozentrale zurück.

Als Integra ihr Büro im ersten Stock erreicht hatte war es ungewöhnlich dunkel in ihrem Zimmer und Walter hatte ihr bereits den Nachmittagstee auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. "Nun Alucard. Was hast du heraus gefunden?" fragte Integra betont lässig und nippte an ihrem Tee. Sogleich trat ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann aus der Dunkelheit und blieb vor Lady Integra mit einem grinsen im Gesicht stehen. "Nun Herrin, leider konnte ich nur sehr wenig in Erfahrung bringen", mit diesen Worten nahm er sich den Hut und die Sonnenbrille ab und sah Integra durch seine blutroten Augen an. "Also, jetzt sag schon Alucard", forderte Integra ihren Untergebenen mit ungeduldiger Stimme auf. "Offenbar ist Lady Crosswells Interesse an Slash eher nur dadurch bedingt, dass sie sich von ihm Informationen bezüglich des Aufenthalts Ortes eines gewissen Alestard erhofft hat", erzählte Alucard und grinste noch breiter. "Weißt du irgendetwas über diesen Alestard, ist er ein Mensch oder etwas anderes?" fragte Integra. "Nein, der Name sagt mir nicht. Aber es handelt sich wahrscheinlich um eine Person die Freakchips implantiert, Lady Lara machte da so eine Andeutung", antwortete der No- Lifeking. "Ich muss schon sagen für eine Lady hat sie erstaunlich gute Methoden, wie man Informationen sammeln", fuhr der Vampir fort. "Was soll das heißen?" verlangte Integra zu wissen. "Ihr müsst wissen das Lady Crosswells Anwesen ebenfalls einen Kerker hat. Der Freak war dort im einem Verließ angekettet und Lady Crosswell hat ihn mit den Vorzügen einer netten Folter bekannt gemacht. Ich muss schon sagen sie hat sich sehr professionell angestellt", bei diesen Worten lächelte Alucard leicht. "Na das kann ja heiter werden, gleich zwei von der Sorte in meinem Haus. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug sorgen", dachte Integra. "Wieso zwei?" fragte Alucard neugierig und kassierte einen bösen blick von Integra. "Du sollt nicht immer meine Gedanken lesen, merk dir das endlich", blaffte Integra ihn an. "Nun da du aber gefragt hast. Lady Crosswell wird ab jetzt als ein Mitglied von Hellsing agieren und hier wohnen. Ich hatte vorhin eine Unterredung mit ihrer Majestät der Königin und Lady Crosswell. Die Königin hat mich in ein großes Geheimnis eingeweiht, bei einer Explosion in London heute Mittag ist das Hauptquartier der Organisation ausgelöscht worden bei der Lady Crosswell bisher Mitglied war, diese Organisation hatte außer der absoluten Gehheimhaltung ihrer Existenz noch die Aufgabe die Welt von Dämonen und anderen Wesen zu säubern, jedoch sind alle Mitglieder bis auf eines heute ums Leben gekommen. Du kannst dir sicher denken welches das war. Auf jeden fall zog es die Königin vor die Aufgaben des Rates nun Hellsing anzuvertrauen, mit der Bedingung das Lady Crosswell als Leitendes Mitglied das richtige Personal zur Seite gestellt wird", erklärte Integra. Alucards lächelte nun wie ein klein Kind von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Du, Seras und Lady Crosswell werdet sobald Lady Crosswell hier eingetroffen ist, die neue sechste Einheit bilden. Du kannst dich jetzt zurück ziehen, Alucard", befahl Integra und widmete sich ihren Dokumenten auf dem Schreibtisch. Alucard verschwand mit einem: "Jawohl, My Master!", in den Schatten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen fuhr Lara dem Umzugswagen in ihrem Auto hinter her. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie von nun mit einem Haufen Virts im selben Haus wohnen und leben sollte. Allein schon dieses Sicherheitssystem verursachte bei ihr Kopfschmerzen. Doch das war nicht ihre einzigen Sorgen. Als sie von Japan hier her zurück gekehrt war, hatte man ihr versichert all ihre Sachen innerhalb von einem Monat nach zu schicken. Mittlerweile waren drei Wochen vergangen und das einzige was bis jetzt angekommen waren die Ansichtskarten, an Jess und Arkade. "Langsam aber sicher mache ich mir doch Sorgen, dass sie meinen wertvollen Besitz einfach auf dem Schwarzmarkt verhökert haben könnten, aber am Arsch der Welt ist das Wort 24-Stundenlieferung eh ein Fremdwort", dachte Lara während sie vor der Einfahrt des Hellsings Anwesen hinter dem Umzugswagen stehen blieb der seine Papiere einem übelgelauntem Wachmann am Tor zeigte. Dieser nickte und sprach in sein Funkgerät, worauf sich das Tor öffnete und sie dieses passieren konnte.

Kommandant Peter Fargason stand vor dem Eingang und erwartete sie bereits, nach dem er Lara eingewiesen hatte wo sie ihr Auto packen konnte führte er sie hinein in die Eingangshalle. "Herzlich Willomen, Lady Crosswell", begrüßte sie Fargason herzlich. "Der Butler des Hauses ist leider zur Zeit unabkömmlich, deshalb gestatten Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen persönlich zeigen wo sich ihre Räumlichkeiten befinden. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse. Mein Name ist Kommandant Peter Fargason", erläuterte er. "Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Kommandant Fargason", antwortete Lara nur knapp. "Ihre Seat ist gleich um die Ecke und im Keller befindet sich genügend Platz für ihr Labor", bedeutete ihr Fargason und zeigte auf eine Tür und anschließend auf eine Treppen die in Richtung Keller führte. Der Fahrer des Umzugswagen kam nun auf die beiden zu. "Entschuldigen Sie Lady Crosswell, wo soll ich Ihre Sachen hin bringen?" fragte er etwas hektisch. "Ich habe alle Kartons beschriftet und markiert in welche Räume sie sollen, meine Seat liegt gleich um die Ecke und vielleicht ist Kommandant Fargason so freundlich und zeigt ihnen wo sich das Labor befindet", beantwortete Lara. Fargason nickt und folgte dem Mann zur Kellertreppe.

Langsam sah Lara sich im ersten Zimmer ihrer neunen Räumlichkeiten um. Es war im hellem Rosa gestrichen und es befand sich ein gemütlich aussehendes weißes Sofa, sowie zweit weiße Sessel und ein kleiner Glastisch darin. Gegenüber des Sofas war ein großer Plasma Fernseher an der Wand montier worden. "Rosa", murmelte Lara und schritt in den Raum. Es befanden sich außerdem noch ein kleiner schwarzer Schreibtisch und vier, bis jetzt noch leere Bücherregale im Raum. Nun ging Lara zur nächsten Tür und öffnete. "Igitt! Noch mehr Rosa!" dachte sie und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Schaudernd betratt sie das Schlafzimmer in dem ein großes Himmelbett mit einem Metallgestell stand, dass von weißen Schleiern umrandet war. Neben dem Bett stand eine große Kommode auf der jemand eine Vase mit frischen Blumen gestellt hatte. Auch im Schlafzimmer befand sich eine weitere Tür, die sie ins ebenfalls Rosa gestrichene Ankleide führte. Nach dem Lara alle Räume besichtigt hatte, zu Laras leid waren alle Zimmer in Rosa gestrichen bis auf das Badezimmer, kam ihr auch schon der Umzugsmann mit einigen Kartons entgegen. "Lady Crosswell, ich soll Ihnen von Mr. Fargason bestellen, dass Sie so bald es möglich ist in Lady Hellsings Arbeitszimmer kommen sollen", berichtete er ihr.

Schweigend blieb Lara vor Lady Integras Arbeitszimmer stehen und klopfte. "Herein", kam es von Integra und Lara öffnete die Tür. Integra sah auf, so bald hatte sie nun wirklich nicht mit Lady Crosswells Erscheinen gerechnet, jedoch legte sie leise seufzend einen Ordner zur Seite und gedeutete Lady Lara platz zu nehmen. "Nun Lady Hellsing, Sie wollten mich sprechen", fing Lara ohne Umschweife an. "Ja Lady Crosswell in der Tat. Sind Sie mit den Räumlichkeiten zufrieden?" fragte Integra in desinteressiertem Ton. "Nun sie sind sehr geräumig und vor allem so...", sie legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. "Rosa. Ich bin zufrieden", endete Lara und sah Lady Integra aufmerksam an. "Nun das freut mich. Es steht Ihnen natürlich jeder Zeit frei Ihre Räume zu verändern, wenn es Ihnen beliebt. Aber nun zu dem Grund warum ich Sie hier her bestellt habe. Sie und zwei weitere Personen werden ab sofort die neue sechste Einheit der Hellsing Organisation bilden. Da ich nicht weiß wie Sie bisher gegen die Mächte der Finsternis, wie es unsere geliebte Majestät die Königin so schön ausgedrückt hat vorgegangen sind, werden sie der Einsatzleiter Ihrer Einheit werden. Ich erwarte nach jedem Einsatz einen ausführlichen Bericht. Was die Equipment fragen angeht können Sie eventuelle Anträge morgen früh bei einer Konferenz des Runden Tisches selbst an Sir Penwood richten. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" endete Lady Integra kühl. "Ja da wären noch so einige. Erstens wer werden die beiden anderen Mitglieder meiner Einheit sein und zweitens wissen Sie das Ihr Überwachungssystem Schrott ist?" warf Lara sarkastisch ein. Integra starrte Lara nur emotionslos an. Als jetzt wieder anfing zu sprechen war Ihre Stimme bei weitem nicht mehr so beherrscht. "Sie finden also das unser Überwachungssystem Schrott ist", setzte sie an. "Ich finde es nicht nur, ich weiß es", entgegnete Lara provokant. "Ach ja und wie kommen Sie darauf, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Integra bissig. "Nun erstens ist es einfach kinderleicht Ihrem sogenannten Systemschutz zu sprengen, jedes klein Kind währe dazu in der Lage. Und außerdem haben Sie sich nicht gefragt wie es mir gelungen ist so schnell wieder auf freien Fuss zu kommen? Ich will es ihnen sagen diese Kameras sind einfach viel zu schlecht gesichert und zweitens ist das Überwachungssystem hier ziemlich, wie soll ich sagen? Veraltet", schoss Lara den Vogel ab. Schweigen trat ein. Natürlich hatte Integra sich gefragt wie sie es angestellt hatte, doch auf die Idee sie könne über das Sicherheitssystem der Hellsing Organisation Hilfe geholt haben, war sie bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen. "Nun was ihre zweite Frage betrifft, Sie werden mit Seras Victoria und Alucard in diese Einheit agieren. Sie können gehen", erklärte Integra und wandte sich wie so oft ihren Dokumenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu.

Missgelaunt stampfte Lara die Stufen zu ihrer Seat hinunter. Der Umzugswagen war bereits weg, doch standen nun fünf einsame Kartons in der Eingangshalle. "Kann dieser dämliche Virt nicht lesen oder was?" murmelte Lara während sie auf die Kartons zu ging. "Er wusste nicht wo er die Kartons hin bringen sollte", antwortet ihr eine wohlbekannte Männerstimme. Alucard schwebte aus der Decke und betrachtete die Aufschrift der Kartons. Sie waren mit Spielzeug beschriftet. "Hm. Hat die kleine Lady alle ihre Spielsachen mitgebracht?" spottete er und grinste. "Du brachst es nur zu sagen, wenn du mal spielen willst", entgegnete Lara mit einer gewaltigen menge Sarkasmus in der Stimme und schnappte sich einen der Kartons. Auch Alucard schnappte sich breit grinsend einen und folgte Lara in ihre Seat. "Oh wie ich Rosa hasse", dachte Lara bitter und der Gedankte hing im Raum. Alucards grinsen verwandelte sich in ein lächeln als er diesen Gedanken hörte. Nachdem sie alle Kartons in ihre Seat gebracht hatte war Lara doch etwas erstaunt als Alucard nicht wieder ging. "Was willst du den noch hier?" fragte sie in leicht aggressivem Ton. Alucard lächelte nur vor sich hin. "Hey ich rede mit dir Blutsauger, sag was du willst oder verschwinde", versuchte Lady Crosswell es erneut. " Möchtet Ihr euer anderes Team Mitglied kennen lernen?" fragte Alucard mit samtiger Stimme. "Du nervst mich", stöhnte die Lady und drehte sich zur Tür um, Alucard folgte ihr. Vor der Tür angekommen fragte Lara: "Und wo steckt diese Seras Victoria?" "Folgt mir", antwortete Alucard nur knapp und ging in Richtung Keller.

Im Keller war es kühl und feucht, Alucard führte Lady Lara durch einen Gang und blieb vor einer Türe stehen. Lara klopfte und ein freundliches "Herein" erklang. Als Lara die Türe öffnete erblickte sie eine junge Frau um die zwanzig Jahre alt die an einem Tisch saß und Blut löffelte. "Ah Meister, wie schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Seras ihren Meister. Ihr blickt fiel nun auf Lara. "Und wer seid Ihr?" fragte sie neugierig. "Mein Name ist Lady Lara von Crosswell und du musst dann wohl Seras Victoria sein", stellte sich dies vor. "Ja das bin ich. Kommandant Fargason hat mir schon gesagt das ich nun in Ihrer Einheit sein werde. Es freut mich wirklich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber bitte treten Sie doch ein", antwortete Seras. Lara trat ein und Alucard folgte ihr. "Sie ist auch ein Vampir", schoss es Lara durch den Kopf, Sie hatte die ganze Zeit irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, dass hier noch ein Untoter war und jetzt hatte sie ihn oder besser gesagt sie gefunden. "Was kannst du alles Draculina?" fragte sie Seras frei heraus. Seras sah Lara nur verwundert und verwirrt an. "Meinen Sie mich mit Draculina? Was soll das sein?" fragte sie ehrlich. "Ja ich meine dich damit. Du weißt aber schon das du ein Vampir bist oder?" fragte diese sarkastisch zurück. "Ähm ja schon, aber was ist eine Draculina?" gab Seras zurück. "Als Draculina bezeichnet man, wenn ein Nosveratu eine Jungfrau beißt und sie zu keinem Ghoul macht, sie ist ihm solange zu diensten, bis er sie befreit", mischte sich Alucard ein. Seras nickte. "Also, was kannst du?" fragte Lara erneut. "Also, ich kann mit Waffen umgehen und im Nahkampf bin ich auch nicht schle", weiter kam Seras nicht. "Nein, nein ich meine was besitzst du für Fähigkeiten? Kannst du dich in Nebel auflösen oder so etwas in der Art", unterbrach sie Seras genervt. "Nun ja ich kann solche Sachen nicht, Sie müssen wissen ich bin noch nicht lange so", antwortete Seras etwas kleinlaut. Lara drehte sich zu Alucard der gerade einen äußerst interessanten Stein in der Mauer musterte. "Bist du nicht in der Lage deine Draculina auszubilden oder willst du es nicht?", war das einzige was sie zu Alucard sagte, dieser sah sie nun doch an. "Das Fräulein Polizistin ist nicht gerade eine gelehrige und begabte Schülerin", meinte er schließlich zu seiner Verteidigung. "Meister was kann ich den dafür, wenn ich es einfach nicht gebacken bekomme?" warf Seras nun beleidigt ein. "Hört sich so an als ob diese Seras extrem dämlich ist", dachte Lara und wandte den Blick wieder der Vampirin zu. "Ich gehe jetzt, wir sehen uns morgen", sagte sie nur knapp und verließ das Zimmer.

Lara blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 4.00 Uhr. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit am Schreibtisch gearbeitete und ein paar Telefonate geführt, eines davon mit Jess, indem sie ihn anwies schwarze, weiße und rote Farbe sowie das nötige Malerzubehör zu besorgen. So schnell es ihr möglich war würde sie hier alles streichen, dass Wohnzimmer Weiß und das Schlafzimmer schwarz, die anderen Zimmer würden alle samt schön Rot werden. Die Zusammenkunft des Round Table war für 7.00 Uhr angesetzt worden, wie Lady Integra ihr ausrichten lassen hatte und bis dahin würden hoffentlich auch die Bücher eintreffen. "Ring, ring", Lara griff nach ihrem Handy, dass Display zeigte eine ihr wohl bekannte Nummer an. "1 Moshi", begrüßte Lara die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung auf japanisch. "2 Chiwa.3 Genki desu ka?", grüßte der andere zurück. "4 Okagesmade genki desu", antwortete Lara. "5 Ikaga watàkushi- no kan?" fragte Lara in scharfen Ton. "6Hitotoki", bat der Japaner Lara. "7Gutudo", meinte diese nur. "Motesèru ànna shimpàigoto", meldete er sich schließlich nach 5 Minuten wieder am Telefon. "8Inkannagara desu màsaka nai haleuàihin", sagte er mit zerknirschter Stimme. "9Aa. Ikà- ni hisàshii ? fragte diese entrüstet. "10Kokoroàtari ga nai", flüsterte der Mann. "11Nàdatie!" rief Lady Crosswell und ließ vor lauter ärger fast das Telefon fallen. Hastig versuchte der Mann die Lage irgendwie zu retten indem er schnell hinzufügte: "12Wàre tonjàkusuru sùde- ni". "13Yoshi", blaffte Lara und verabschiedete sich. "Ich hoffe wirklich er beeilt sich, ich kann förmlich spüren, wie meine Energien jeden Tag weniger werden", dachte sie und beschloss Joggen zu gehen.

1 "Hallo"

2 "Guten Tag.

3 "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

4 "Mir geht es gut"

5 "Was ist mit meinem Sarg?"

6 "Einen Moment"

7 "In Ordnung"

8 "Zu meinem bedauern, ist er keine Importware"

9 "Oh. Wie lange wir es dauern?"

10" Keine Ahnung"

11"Wie bitte?"

12"Ich werde mich schnell darum kümmern"

13"Ist in Ordnung"

So das warst auch schon von mir, danke für s lesen und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen 

Ob ich noch mehr Japanisch einbaue weiß ich noch ned, ist ziemlich mühsam das alles zusammen zu suchen schwitz


	9. Verbotene Bezüge

Neuntes Kapitel: **Verbotene Bezüge**

Chiwa aller seit´s! So endlich ist es so weit. Das brandneue neunte Kapitel ist da! **endlich stöhn**

Noch vorab vielleicht zu erwähnen, außer Sir Island und Sir Penwood ist der Rest von den Round Table Mitgliedern frei erfunden und das ganze Angeforderte Zeugs auch

Viel Spaß beim lesen und Bittö schreibt mir doch ein kleines Revwiechen **Bettelblick**

Der Raum füllte sich langsam. Fast alle Mitglieder des Round Table saßen schon auf ihren angestammten Plätzen als Lara eintrat und sich ohne große umschweife genau gegenüber Sir Island setzte, zu ihrer rechten saß Lady Hellsing und zu ihrer linken Sir Clearwall. Alle Anwesenden musterten die junge schwarz Haarige nun mit aufmerksamen blicken, alle bis auf eine. Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing ließ sich auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Konferenztisches nieder und räusperte sich. „Herzlich Willkommen", begrüßte sie die anwesenden nur knapp. „Wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben, befindet sich eine neue Person an diesem Tisch. Ihr Name ist Lady Lara von Crosswell und Sie ist ab sofort ein Mitglieder des Round Table. Des weiteren leitete Sie die neue spezial Einheit, der Hellsingorganisation, deren Aufgabe es sein wird England und darüber hinaus, vor Dämonen, Geistern und anderen üblen Gestalten zu beschützen und sie zu vernichten", erläuterte die Lady. „Pah Dämonen, Geister. Wer soll denn das bitte schön glauben?" brach es aus Sir Coldwater heraus. Ein zustimmendes Murmeln hob an, was von Lara aber mit einem bestimmten „Ruhe!" zum verstummen gebracht wurde. „Sir Coldwater. Ich denke Sie sind nicht in der Position um hier irgendwelche Diskussionen betreffend der Existenz oder nicht Existenz von Dämonen zu führen. Ihr Unwissen in Ehren, aber ich bin hier um mit Ihnen über die Fakten meiner bisherigen Arbeit zu reden und Ihnen mein weiteres Vorgehen dies bezüglich zu erläutern. Also, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten mir jetzt zu zu hören wäre ich Ihnen und den anderen Sirs sehr zu dank verpflichtet", erklärte Lara und blickte Sir Coldwater mit versteinerter Mine an. Als Lara geendet hatte war es im Raum Mucksmäuschen still, keiner der Anwesenden konnte oder wollte anscheinend mehr etwas sagen. „Nun gut da, dass ja geklärt ist würde ich Sie bitten die Mappen vor Ihnen auf dem Tisch zu öffnen, darin befinden sich Berichte von Einsätzen die unter strengster Geheimhaltung bleiben müssen, außerdem noch Lagepläne von verschiedenen Einrichtungen außerhalb s Englands, die dem Rat und seinen Helfern als Unterschlupf oder Zweigstellen nach wie vor dienen", erklärte Lara. „Mit dem kleine Unterschied, dass diese nun alle Hellsing untergeordnet sind", ergänzte Integra in kühlem Ton.

„Nun Lady Crosswell, was haben Sie für Anträge?" fragte Sir Penwood nach einer halben Stunde in der alle die Berichte und Pläne genaustens durchgelesen hatten. „Da wäre als erstes der Antrag auf ein neues Sicherheitssystem im Hellsinganwesen", forderte Lara und blickte Sir Penwood fest in die Augen. „Meine Liebe Lady Crosswell, wie ich Lady Hellsing bereits vor hin mitgeteilt habe, halte ich es nicht für erforderlich das Sicherheitssystem in Form von neuen Kameras zu erweitern. Außerdem müssen wir doch an das Büge denken", antwortete er mit entschlossener Stimme. „Mein Lieber Sir Penwood ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass das Hellsinganwesen keine neuen Kameras bracht", sagte sie mit geschmeidiger Stimme. Integra blickte sie nur verständnislos an und Penwood grinste. „Ich fordere ein ganz neues Sicherheitssystem für das Anwesen, dass beinhaltete die neue Trancetwo Hackerabwehr Software und die Silverstonesicherheits Kameras die durch eigens programmierte Codes Hacker dicht sind. Und wir brachen zwei, nein lieber drei Helikopter der Baureihe P15 mit dem Unterschied, dass wir die neueste Hightech Luftabwehr- und Zeitbustertechnik einbauen", zählte Lara fröhlich lächelnd auf. Sir Penwoods Augen wurden immer größer und der gute Mann schwitzte förmlich dahin. Als Lara mit ihren Forderungen fertig war stotterte er erst kurz „Sie, äh, also... Ich meine Trancetwo Hackerabwehr, Helikopter der Baureihe P15, wissen Sie was das alles kostet?" brachte er schließlich resignierend heraus. Diese Frau erinnerte ihn mit einmal an Integra, auch sie war in der ersten Round Table Sitzung nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Sir Hellsing, auf ihn eingestürzt und hatte ihm Anträge um die Ohren geknallt. „Natürlich weiß ich was das kostet", gab Lara bissig zurück und riss Sir Penwood so aus seinen Gedanken. „Dann wissen Sie ja, warum ich das nicht bewilligen kann", verteidigte er sich. „Wir haben für so einen Schwachsinn kein Geld", setzte er noch hinzu als er Laras Augenbraue nach oben wandern sah. „Kein Geld. Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen. Das was ich hier gefordert habe bezahlen Sie locker aus der Portokasse!" flüsterte sie in finsterem Ton. „Woher wollen Sie das den wissen? Sind Sie hier für die Verwaltung der Finanzen zuständig oder ich?" giftete er zurück. Lara lachte kurz auf, dann schob sie ihrem Sitznachbarn eine schwarze Mappe zu und gedeutete ihm, diese zu öffnen. Als dieser die ersten beiden Seiten überflogen hatte wurde er ganz weiß. „Woher haben Sie, dass?" fragte er völlig komplex. „Sagen wir es doch mal so, hätten Sie eine bisschen mehr Geld in die Sicherung ihrer Daten invertiert, hätte nicht jeder x beliebige Mensch darauf zugriff", antwortete sie mit sarkastischem Ton. Sir Penwood wurde noch bleicher. Lara hatte ihm doch tatsächlich gerade eine Mappe mit den Bezügen der letzten Monate seines Amtskontos gereicht, auf dem deutlich zu erkennen war, dass er jeden einzelnen Pfund der ging, hortete. „In Ordnung, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Sie bekommen all Ihrer Anträge bewilligt", stöhnte er und steckte die Mappe schnell in seine Aktentasche. „Dann wäre, dass ja geklärt. Hiermit beende ich die Sitzung", schaltete Integra sich ein. Und wandet sich an Lara. „Würden Sie mir dann bitte in mein Büro folgen Lady Crosswell?" es klang eher wie ein Befehl, als eine bitte.

Mit weit aus besserer Miene folgte Lara, Lady Hellsing in deren Arbeitszimmer. „Setzen Sie sich", forderte Integra die schwarz Haarige auf, als sie im Arbeitszimmer angekommen waren. „Wie haben Sie das angestellt, dass Sir Penwood alle Anträge bewilligt hat?" fragte sie frei heraus. Lara grinse diabolisch und antwortete dann: „Ich habe einen kleinen Ausflug in seinen Bankkontenserver gemacht und bin dabei auf höchst interessante Sachen gestoßen. So wie es aussieht hat der gute Sir Penwood eine Menge Einsparungen gemacht". „Dann waren in der Mappe die Sie ihm gegeben haben". „Seine Kontoauszüge, Belege und so weiter enthalten", endete Lara und stand auf. „Warten Sie noch einen Moment", orderte Integra Lady Crosswell zurück. „Gibt es noch etwas?" sagte diese spitz. „Es ist in dieser Organisation üblich, dass alle Angestellten vor Dienstantritt von Dr. Hennings untersucht werden und einige Belastungs- und Eignungstest machen müssen. Und ich fürchte das auch Sie nicht darum herum kommen. Schon alleine wegen der Versicherung, sie", weiter kam Lady Integra nicht mehr den sie wurde von Lady Lara unterbrochen. „Die Belastungs- und Eignungstests mache ich, aber das mit der Untersuchung können Sie vergessen. Ich bin nicht gewillt mich von irgendeinem Wald und Wiesen Doktor untersuchen zu lassen", raunzte Lara und ließ einen ziemlich wütenden Integra alleine in ihrem Büro zurück.

Ein ziemlich fetter kleiner Mann im dunklen Anzug stand vor dem Haupttor und diskutierte jetzt schon eine geschlagene Halbestunde mit dem Wachposten. Mr. Harris hatte einen Auftrag von ganz oben bekommen, indem es unmissverständlich hieß, dass sofort alle Bücher des Rates in das Hauptquartier der Hellsing Organisation zu schaffen seinen. Dass einzige Problem war, dass er, Arthur schusslig wie er war mal wieder die Papier im Palast gelassen hatte und dieser Uniformierte Kerl da vor ihm keine anstallten in passieren zu lassen.

Es klopfte an Laras Türe. Genervt stand sie auf und öffnete. Seras stand vor der Türe und sah etwas betreten aus. „Hallo Lady Crosswell", brachte etwas stotternd heraus, als sie Laras Miene sah. „Was gibt es Fräulein Victoria?" fragte diese mit genervter Stimme. „Ein Mann Namens Mr. Halalis oder so ähnlich steht vor der Türe und behauptet er sein von der Königin geschickt worden, aber er hat keine Papiere dabei und so hat er nach Ihnen...", weiter kam Seras nicht da Lara an ihr vorbei stürmte und nach draußen lief. Am Tor stand er, Mr. Harris aus der geheimen Abteilung für Historische Bücher und Artefakte und diskutierte immer noch mit dem Wachposten vor dem Tor. „Lasst den Mann sofort passieren und bringt, die Tresore in meine Räume zu bringen", befahl Lara und schritt zu Mr. Harris. „Ah, My Lady schön Euch wiederzusehen nach so langer Zeit", rief Harris erleichtert aus. „Na Harris, haben Sie wiedereinmal was im Palast vergessen?", neckte die Angesprochene ihr Gegenüber. „Zu meinem Leidwesen, ja! Aber zumindest habe ich alle Bü". „Nicht hier Harris!", brachte Lara ihm mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Oh, ja natürlich. Dumm von mir", sagte er etwas zerknirscht. „Kommen Sie mit rein und ich werde Ihnen alles erklären", meinte Lara nur und ging mit einem Strahlenden Lächeln voraus.

Nachdem alle Tresore in Laras Seat waren setzten sich Lady Crosswell und Mr. Harris auf das Sofa. „Also, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir leider nur ein Glas Whiskey anbieten, denn der Butler des Hauses ist nicht da", murmelte Lara resignierend. „Dann nehme ich doch ein Glas Whiskey. Aber bitte erzählen mir doch warum du nicht wolltest, dass diese Leute wissen was sich in den Tresoren befindet", antwortete Mr. Harris, während er ein Glas Whiskey entgegen nahm. „Weil ich diesen Leuten hier nicht einen Meter über den Weg traue Arthur", antwortete sie prompt. „Wieso hast du Anhaltspunkte für dein Misstrauen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Sieh dich doch um. Überall Virts und dann auch noch zwei Vampire", das Wort Vampire spuckte Lara förmlich aus. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dich nicht wohlfühlst bei so vielen Virts. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich doch enorm, dass du die Vampire noch nicht gekillt hast. Das ist doch nicht etwa eine Trotzreaktion auf das Treffen mit diesem Pfaffen Anderson, oder?" fragte Arthur. „Arthur Winfred Harris bist du noch ganz dicht?" rief Lara aufgebracht und stand abrupt auf. „Was, wie? Was ist den los?" fragte dieser ganz perplex. „Was los ist? Ich sag dir was los ist. Die Wände haben hier Ohren!", mit diesen Worten trat Lara auf eine besonders dunkel wirkende Wand zu und griff beherzt zu. Doch anstatt die Wand zu berühren, griff ihre Hand ein Stück Roten Stoffes und zog daraufhin einen großen schwarz haarige Vampir mit Roten Mantel aus der Wand hervor, der teuflisch grinste. Arthur sprang nun ebenfalls auf. „Ich denke es ist jetzt besser, wenn Sie gehen Mr. Harris", es klang mehr nach einem Befehl, als nach einer Aufforderung. Der Angesprochene nickte nur und verließ eilends das Zimmer. „Auf Wiedersehen Arthur", rief ihm Alucard neckisch hinterher, als die Türe ins Schloss gefallen war. Lara die Harris hinterher gesehen hatte drehte nun wieder den Kopf zu Alucard und packte ihn fest am Mantelkragen, so dass er nun mit seinem Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war. „So der kleine Haushund Hellsings spioniert in Sachen herum die ihn nichts angehen", flüsterte Lara und sah Alucard fest in die Augen. „Ich würde es eher unfreiwilliges Zuhören nen..". Lara stoß Alucard fest an die Wand hinter ihm. Dieser keuchte leicht auf. „Hör mir mal genau zu du wandelnde Leiche. Versuche, nie, nie wieder mich zu bespitzeln oder du wirst es bereuen. Andernfalls werde ich alle Menschen die dir irgendetwas bedeuten quälen und umlegen, angefangen mit deiner Herrin und aufgehört mit deiner Wenigkeit. Ist das klar! " knurrte Lara ihn an und ließ Alucard los. „Sie hat so ein Feuer in den Augen, dass gefällt mir", dachte Alucard und grinste provokant. „Es tut mir leid Lady Crosswell, ich werde mich nicht mehr in Eure Angelegenheiten einmischen", antwortete er mit seidiger Stimme und wandte sich um zum gehen. „Warte Vampir", rief ihm Lara hinterher. Alucard drehte sich verwundert um und blickte die junge Frau überrascht an. „Worte die nicht waren für dich bestimmt, sollen nun entfliehen deinem Gedächtnis, auf dass du nicht kannst enthüllen verborgenes, was verborgen bleiben soll", sprach Lara und Alucard fühlte wie sich sein Kopf leerte. Erstaunt sah Alucard sich um. „Was tue ich hier?" frage er sich in Gedanken. „Du wolltest mir sagen, dass die Tresore mit den Büchern gekommen sind", antwortete Lara, die seien Gedanken anscheinend erraten hatte. „Nun dann werde ich wieder gehen", entgegnete Alucard und verschwand in der Wand.


	10. Rennen ohne Ende

Zehntes Kapitel**: Rennen ohne Ende**

„Oh man dieser Hennings hat doch echt nen Schuss", dachte Lara als sie zum 56 mal um den großen Sportplatz auf dem Trainingsgelände der Hellsing Organisation rannte. Er hatte sie am späten Nachmittag zu sich gerufen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass die Belastungstests sofort gemacht würden. Doch als Lara ihn gefragt hatte wie oft sie um diesen Sportplatz rennen sollte hatte er ihr nur: „So oft bis das Pulsmessgerät zu hohe werte angibt" gesagt und sie komplett verkabelt. Und so kam es das sie nun schon verdammte 4 Stunden um diesen blöden Platz rannte ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Schwäche oder ansteigendem Puls. „Chef, da kann doch was nicht stimmen. Lady Crosswell rennt jetzt schon 55 mal, nein jetzt 56 mal um unseren Trainingsplatz herum und ihr Puls ist immer noch wie am Anfang. Vielleicht ist da was kaputt", meinte einer von der ärztlichen Aufsicht zu Doktor Hennings. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber mal ehrlich sie rennt immer noch wie wild rum und sieht kein Stück anders aus. Wir haben das Gerät doch zuvor schon getestet und es funktionierte einwandfrei", konterte Hennings. „Hey Lady Crosswell! Wie fühlen Sie sich? Wollen Sie eine Pause?" fragte er als Lara zum 57 mal an ihnen vorbei kam. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein verächtliches Funkeln in Laras Augen. „Hennings sind Sie noch nicht fertig? Sie wissen doch das die Truppen jetzt zum Training kommen werden", blaffte plötzlich jemand hinter dem Doc. „Ah Kommandant Fargason! Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, aber wir können die Belastungstest erst dann beenden, wenn die größt mögliche Belastung von Lady Crosswell hermittelt wurde", antwortete er freundlich. „Aber Sie haben doch vor 4 Stunden angefangen hier zu Testen. So lange kann sie doch nicht in diesem Tempo um den Platz rennen, dass schafft nicht mal Seras", meckerte der Kommandant und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass gebe ich zu, aber Lady Crosswell läuft jetzt wirklich schon fast 5 Stunden in diesem Tempo. Sie ist nicht einmal langsamer geworden und zeigt keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung", verteidigte sich der Arzt. „Kommandant Fargason, Sir", erklang nun Seras Victorias Stimme hinter ihm. Fargason drehte sich um. „Kommandant, Doktor Hennings hat recht. Lady Crosswell läuft ohne Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu zeigen schon die ganze Zeit in diesem Tempo. Sie ist zwischen durch sogar schnell geworden als am Anfang. Ich habe ihr die ganze Zeit zugesehen", erklärte sie ihrem Ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Seras lauf sofort zu Lady Integra und berichte ihr davon!" rief Peter Fargason.

Es klopfte an Integras Tür. Wie immer raunzte sie ein unfreundliches „Herein" und sah von ihren Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Vor ihr stand Seras Victoria total aufgeregt und rannt förmlich auf den Schreibtisch ihrer Chefin zu. „Was ist denn hier los", spie diese überrascht aus. „Lady Integra, dass müssen Sie sich ansehen. Lady Crosswell läuft jetzt schon fast 5 Stunden um den Trainingsplatz", brachte Seras hervor. Misstrauisch verzog Integra die Miene. „Ist das wahr?" fragte sie. „Ja. Bitte ich soll Sie holen, sagte Doktor Hennings", erklärte die Vampirin und machte sich zusammen mit Lady Hellsing auf den Weg.

„Ah Lady Integra da sind Sie ja", begrüßte Hennings Lady Integra freundlich. „Was wird hier gespielt Henning? Seras war eben bei mir und erzählte mir das Lady Crosswells Test immer noch nicht abgeschlossen seinen", bemerkte die Angesprochene. „Ja das entspricht der Wahrheit Mylady. Ich habe Sie holen lassen, da es im höchsten Maße ungewöhnlich ist das ein normaler Mensch oder auch ein sehr Trainierter 5 Stunden durchweg laufen kann ohne einmal langsamer zu werden oder Pausen zu machen. Und da dies nun der Fall bei unser verehrten Lady Crosswell ist, weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll. Die Forschritten für Belastungstests schreiben eindeutig vor, dass die Person die den Test macht solange laufen muss bis der Puls das normal Maß übersteigt", erläuterte der Doktor. Lady Integra nickte und entfernte sich ein wenig von Hennings, dann blickte sie zu Lara hinüber. „Was meinst du Alucard?" fragte sie dann unverwandt heraus. „Nun meine Herrin. Es scheint das Lady Lara über die maßen konditioniert ist. Ihr Puls ist hingegen ihrer Anfangsquote sogar gesunken", antwortete Alucard und trat aus den Schatten. „Lady Hellsing", rief nun Lara die gemerkt hatte das Integra sie gedankenverloren anstarrte zu. „Ich denke die Zeit in der ich hier sinnlos rumgelaufen bin hätte besser genutzt werden können". „Hennings beenden Sie den Test. Sie hat ihn mit der Höchstnote bestanden", signalisierte die Angesprochene und Hennings stoppte Lara mit einem Erleichtertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Als Lara endlich entkabelt war ging sie zu Seras und Alucard die immer noch am Rande des Platzes standen und offensichtlich auf sie warteten. „So, nun da das hier endlich geklärt ist können wir anfangen", eröffnete sie den beiden. „Folgt mir. Ich werde euch nun einen Einblick geben mit was für Kreaturen ihr es ab sofort zu tun haben werdet, denn einfach nur Rumgeschisse bringt bei den meisten Dämonen reichlich wenig. Nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen, man kann auf einen Lazzerus- Dämon so lange schießen wie es einem gefällt, er wird sich immer wieder Manifestzieren solange ihr ihn nicht auf geweihter Erde begrabt", fuhr Lara im gehen fort. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf ihre Seat zu.

"Nein Seras, die Quiekelan gehören zu der Kategorie groß, schleimig und mit einer exakten Handbewegung gekillt Dämonen", erklärte Lara Seras nun schon zum dritten mal, da diese anscheinend ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb hatte. Es war nicht einfach Seras all die unterschiedlichen Wesen verständlich zu machen, da diese keine Ahnung von nichts zu haben schien. Alucard hingegen saß auf dem Sofa und hörte sich alles schweigend an, ab und zu hatte Lara ein glimmen in seinen Augen gesehen, was wohl immer dann aufgetreten war, wenn sie eine Kreatur, Dämon oder Wesen angesprochen hatte, von dem gehört hatte oder ihm vielleicht sogar schon selbst gegenüber gestanden war. Nach zwei Stunden der Einführung hatte Seras endlich die wichtigsten Informationen aufgenommen und schien soweit Einsatzbereit. „ In Ordnung da ihr keine weiteren Fragen mehr habt könnt ihr gehen. Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns um 10 Uhr Abends bei meinem Auto, dann kann es los gehen", verabschiedete Lara die beiden. Seras verließ das Zimmer durch die Tür und Alucard verschwand lautlos durch die Wand." Puh, dass währe erst einmal geschafft", dachte Lara und zog ihre Sachen aus um zu duschen. Dass kühle Wasser fühlte sich gut an auf ihrer Haut und Lara konnte spüren, wie sie ein klein wenig Energie tankte, während der wohltuende Brausestrahl der Dusche ihren schlanken und makellos weißen Körper hinunter floss. „Du blöder Spanner", dachte sie entrüstete als sie plötzlich Alucard Präsenz im Raum spürte. Lady Crosswell neigte den Kopf etwas und konnte durch die Milchglasscheibe der Duschkabine eine dunkle Gestalt sehen die auf dem Toilettendeckel saß und sie unverwandt betrachtete sehen. „Fuck! Dieser Vampir hat vielleicht Nerven", rief Lara in Gedanken. Ihr war gerade aufgefallen, dass wenn sie ihn schon so gut durch die Trennwand der Dusche aus erkennen konnte, dass dieser Untote sie mindestens genauso gut sehen konnte. Und das war ihr irgendwie... überhaupt nicht egal! Lara drehte den Duschhahn zu und griff nach ihrem Handtuch, was sie eigentlich über die Trennwand gehängt hatte, doch da war keins! Einen Moment irritiert suchte sie mit der Hand weiter die Trennwand ab, dass Ergebnis blieb jedoch das selbe. So griff sie nach ihrem Dolch, den sie vorsichtshalber mit unter die Dusche genommen hatte. Was nun geschah kam für Lara so plötzlich, dass sie vor lauter Schreck wie Betäubt dastand. Kalte Hände schlangen sich um ihren Po und drücken sie mit dem Rücken gegen die geflieste Wand der Dusche. Alucard war bei ihr und drücke Laras nackten Körper an die kühle Wand. Anstatt seines üblichen sarkastischen Grinsen im Gesicht sah Lara nun in ein Gesicht, dass Begierde und Sehnsucht nach ihrem Körper oder auch nach ihre selbst wiederspiegelte. Er ließ seinen Blick nun über ihren Körper gleiten. „Sie ist wahrlich perfekt", dachte er als er ihre Blöße sah. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum verspürte er den drang sie sich zu nehmen, hier und jetzt seine Zähne in ihren weißen Hals zu schlagen und sie zu einer von seiner Art zu machen. Lara bemerkte das Alucard immer näher zu ihr kam, er senkte den Kopf etwas und... „Verschwinde du Bastard!" rief Lara und ihre Starre löste sich. Sie packte den Dolch und rammte ihn Alucard in den Arm der sie die ganze Zeit umschlungen hatte und stieg an ihm vorbei aus der Dusche, schnellen packte die Lady ein neues Handtuch von einem Stapel und wickelte es sich im verlassen des Badezimmer um den nassen Leib. Sie war wütend, sehr wütend! Wie konnte es dieser ekelhafte Blutsauger nur wagen so etwas mit ihr zu veranstalten! Sie verspürte plötzlich einen alles überwiegenden Brechreiz dem sie nach einigen Sekunden des dagegen Ankämpfens nachgab und wieder zurück ins Badezimmer stürmte. Zum Glück war Alucard nicht mehr zu sehen nur der Dolch lag auf dem Boden, als Lara sich bestimmt fünf Minuten ihres ohnehin fast leerem Mageninhaltes entledigte.

So ihr Lieben! Danke für die Revwies! Danke, danke, danke -


	11. Bluestone

HAVE DIE EHRE ALLE BEINANDER!

Was fällt euch auf?

Genau es sind Ferien und das bedeutet, dass ich mal wieder unerhört viel/wenig Zeit habe.

Im Folgenden Kapitel werde ich erstmals denke ich die volle Auslastung von der Altersfreigabe 18 ausnützen, seid also gespannt!

So genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen! -

Elftes Kapitel: **Bluestone**

Die Uhr in der großen Eingangshalle schlug bereits 10 Uhr als Lara schnellen Schrittes ihre Seat verließ und zu ihrem Auto ging. Seras warteten schon freundlich lächelnd am Auto als Lady Crosswell eintraf. Ihr freundlich lächelnd erstarb jedoch sofort als sie Laras Geschichtszüge sah. „Oh man Lady Crosswell sieht furchtbar blass aus, als sie sich übergeben hätte", dachte diese erstaunt. „Gut beobachtet junges Fräulein", sagte diese und Seras schreckte zusammen. „Woher?", wollte die junge Vampirin ansetzten zu fragen, doch Lara schnitt ihr ins Wort. „Deine Mimik spricht Bände Mädchen. Sehe ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?", fragte Lara mehr zu sich selbst als zu Seras und stieg in ihr Auto. Rasch zog sie aus dem Handschuhfach einen kleinen Spiegel und besah sich darin. „Oh mein...", setzte Lara schon in Gedanken an während sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, als ihr auffiel das sie gerade zu einem „Oh mein Gott" angesetzt hatte. Ersten war er nicht ihr Gott. Und zweitens verachtete sie Gott, nein halt! Für sie existierte Gott nicht und so vermied Lara es aufs genauste auch nur diesen Namen oder auch solche Redewendungen in den Mund oder eben ihn Gedanken zu nennen. Ärgerlich über sich selbst zog Lara nun einen blutroten Lippenstift aus der Jackentasche und fuhr ihre Lippen nach. Hätte Seras nicht genau gesehen, dass es nur Lippenstift war, sie hätte geglaubt es wäre Blut, was sich nun auf Laras Lippen befand. „ Willst du nach London laufen oder worauf wartest du?", knurrte Lara ungeduldig als Seras keine Anstalten macht ins Fahrzeug zu steigen. „Aber mein Meister ist noch nicht anwesend, wir sollten auf ihn warten", stotterte die Angesprochnen irritiert. „Vergessen wir da nicht eine Kleinigkeit? Er ist verdammt noch mal ein Blutsauger, ein Vampir! Genauso wie du, also korrigiere mich wenn ich mich irren sollte aber er kann uns jeder Zeit finden, falls er das Bedürfnis verspürt sich uns anzuschließen oder wenn seine sogenannte Herrin es ihm befielt. Nun steig ein!" die letzten Worte schrie die Lady förmlich und die junge Vampirin beeilte sich dieser Aufforderung nach zu kommen. Die Schwarzhaarige wirkte zufrieden mit ihrer neuen "Teamkameradin" und wortlos fuhren die beiden in Richtung London- Innenstadt.

„So ab hier gehen wir zu fuß auf Streife", verkündete Lara als sie ihr Auto auf einem privaten Parkplatz abstellte und den Kofferraum öffnete. Neugierig beobachtete Seras wie Lara eine schwarze Decke zurück schlug und darunter Unmengen von Waffen wie z.b. Scharfschützengewehre, Messer, Handfeuerwaffen, Munition und einige kleine Fläschchen zum Vorschein kamen. „Hier nimm", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und drückte Seras ein Gewehr mit samt zugehöriger Munition und zwei kleine mit himmelblauer Flüssigkeit gefüllte Fläschchen in die Hand. „Hör zu Seras, diese Fläschchen enthalten ein für die meisten Dämonen sehr aggressives Vernichtungselixier, lass es auf keinen Fall fallen...", den Satz zu beenden war bei dem Ausdruck auf Seras Gesicht wohl nicht mehr von Nöten, wie Lara in sich hinein lächelnd feststelle. Und so ging die beiden in ein sehr belebtes Viertel Londons in dem sich die Vergnügungsstätten aneinander reihten. In einer schmalen Seitengasse blieb Lara abrupt stehen. Ja hier war etwas was nicht hierher gehörte, sie konnte es förmlich spüren und riechen. Mit geschickten Bewegungen tatstete sie die Wand neben sich ab. „Seras", zischte sie der etwas verwirrten Untoten zu. „Ja, Lady Crosswell?", fragte diese. Eigentlich hatte Lara große Lust zu sagen "Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht!", aber da sie von nun an mit dieser um es mal nett auszudrücken Nervensäge zusammenarbeiten sollte entschied sich Lara dagegen und sagte stattdessen: „Schließ mal deine Augen", und Seras gehorchte mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick auf ihre neue Kommandantin. „So und nun öffne deinen Geist, streng mal eine Vampirsinne an, kannst du es spüren? Diese Energien, die nicht von Menschen stammen, sie unterscheiden sich ganz von allen anderen", sagte Laras Stimme mit samtigem Tonfall. „Ihr habt Recht ich, ich kann wirklich etwas spüren. Es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an", antwortete die Blonde verblüfft. „Nun gut. Hier ist ein Raumzeitportal in der Mauer. Es führt wahrscheinlich in eine der Zahlreichen Dämonenbars hier in London, wir gehen jetzt rein und sehen uns unauffällig um. Unternehme nichts bevor ich es dir sage", mahnte Lara und ging voran durch die nun wabernde Mauer.

Drinnen war es laut und stickig. Die Luft roch förmlich nach den verschiedenen Dämonen die an den Tischen saßen und sich unterhielten, oder um einen Fernseher zusammen saßen um ein Footballspiel zu verfolgen, einige spielten sogar Poker. Lara tratt zur Bar hinter der ein grünhäutiger Dämon mit coolen Klamotten und einer schwarzen Krawatte stand und setzte sich auf einen der zahlreichen Hocker. „Mach deinen Mund zu Fräulein Polizistin", hörte Seras die hinter Lara die Bar betreten hatte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Es war die Stimme ihres Meisters, dessen war sich Seras bewusst doch konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken und so beeilte sie sich möglichst unauffällig sich zu Lara an die Bar zu setzten. „Na, holla! Ihr zwei Hübschen! Euch beide hab ich hier noch nie gesehen", begrüßte sie der offensichtliche Barbesitzer. „Dass könnte daran liegen, dass wir heute zum ersten mal hier sind um uns zu amüsieren", antwortete Lara und setzte ein überwältigendes Lächeln auf. „Dann seid ihr hier im Bluestone genau richtig. Ich hoffe ihr kommt in Zukunft öfter her und lehnt einen kleinen Blutdrink auf selbstverständlich kosten des Hauses nicht ab", flirtete der Dämon mit Lara während er ihnen zwei Gläser mit Blut reichte. „Ich denke wir sollten von nun ab öfters her kommen, meinst du nicht auch Seras- Victoria?" sagte Lara während der Barbesitzer zum anderen Ende des Tresens ging um seinen Gästen nachzuschenken. Diese nickte nur verwirrt. „Hey was ist? Habt ihr keinen Durst Ladies?" fragte der Dämon misstrauisch als er zurückkam und sah das beide Gläser unberührt waren. .Lara lächelte und setzte zu Seras Überraschung, dass volle Glas an die Lippen um es dann mit einem genüsslichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in mehreren Schlucken zu leeren. „Guter Jahrgang. 21 Jahre, männlich und Blutgruppe A", bemerkte sie dann mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der grünhäutige Dämon fing an zu strahlen und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihnen gegenüber. „Du hast wahrlich einen guten Gaumen Süße. Die meisten Vampire wissen diesen guten Jahrgang nicht zu schätzen", lobte der Vampir. Lara grinste mit gespielter Verlegenheit und trat Seras unter dem Tresen mit dem Absatz ihres Stiefels, worauf diese ihr eigenes Glas in die Hand nahm und ebenfalls trank. „Oh, mein Name ist übrigens Tonellf. Und ihr seid?" fragte er als er bemerkte das das Gespräch ins Stocken kam. „ Mein Name ist Lara und das hier ist Seras- Victoria. Sag mal, willst du uns nicht ein bisschen mehr über London erzählen?", stellte sie nun Lara vor und wechselte gekonnt das Thema. „Au ja. Soll ich euch eine irre Story erzählen? Hier in London ist vor zwei Tagen das Hauptquartier des Rates in die Luft geflogen. Und kein einziger von diesen Vollidioten hat überlebt, wisst ihr was das bedeutet? Kein einziger von diesen Trotteln kann uns mehr etwas anhaben. Gestern war hier die Hölle los, als es bekannt wurde, die haben echt gefeiert bis in die frühen Morgenstunden", erzählte Tonellf mit Elan und einer Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme die die Begeisterung nur mühsam unterdrückte. Seras beobachtete Lara genau. In Laras Augen trat ein mörderisches Glitzern. „Dass ist ja echt irre", meldete sich Seras nun das erste mal zu Wort. „Du weißt nicht zufällig wem wir das zu verdanken haben oder?" ergriff Seras die Möglichkeit beim Schopf. Anscheinend hatte sie begriffen wie gefährlich die Situation war und wollte nun ihrerseits zur Aufklärung beitragen. „Sicher weiß ich wer das war", erklärte der Dämon mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Das war dieser Alestard!" sagte er sichtlich begeistert. „Und weißt du auch wo er ist, ich meine man sollte sich doch bei ihm bedanken", fragte Lara mit gespieltem Desinteresse. „Warum willst du denn das wissen?" fragte der grüne Dämon und seine Stimme verriet nun pureres Misstrauen. „Würde mich doch so gern bei ihm bedanken", meinte Lara und setzte ein äußerst sarkastisches lächeln auf. „Also, ich weiß nicht", murmelte der Dämon und seine Hand glitt langsam unter den Tresen. Lara bemerkte es und griff schnell über den Tresen hinweg zu seiner Krawatte und zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht heran. „Na los! Spuks aus du Abschaum oder ich werde sehr sehr ungemütlich", zischte sie.

Plötzlich war es totenstill und der grüne Dämon lächelte. Lara machte sich nicht einmal die mühe sich umzusehen, es war für sich offensichtlich, dass 45 Dämonen hinter ihr standen. Sie konnte sie spüren. „Los tötet sie", befahl der Festgehaltene und schnappte nach Luft. Lara ließ den Barbesitzer los zu zog ihm umdrehen eine Handfeuerwaffe und ein Messer aus ihrer Jackentasche. Welches sie dem ersten Vampir mit einem mörderischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sofort bis zum Schaft ins Herz rammte welcher sofort zu Staub zerfiel und mit der Waffe in der anderen Hand auf einen sehr hässlichen Dämon mit lila Stacheln im Gesicht schoss. Die übrigen Dämonen schrieen oder röhrten laut auf und begannen sich nun ebenfalls auf die Schwarzhaarige zu stürzen. „Ihr Narren", dachte diese nur spöttisch und schnitt dem ihr am nächsten Stehenden Dämonen genüsslich die Kehle durch. Dieser riss die Augen weit auf und versuchte noch den blauen Blutstrom an seinem Hals zu betasten als er auch schon tot in sich zusammen sank. Mit wirbelnder Bewegung kämpfte Lady Crosswell nun durch die Masse an Dämonen die auf sie einstürmten. Noch bevor Seras jedoch zu ihren eigenen Waffen greifen konnte zerfiel auch schon der letzte Vampir dem Lara zuerst den einen und dann den anderen Arm abgeschossen hatte mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zu Staub. Nun waren nur noch Seras, Lara, der Barbesitzer und ein vor Lara auf die Knie gegangener Seiferdämon in der Bar. „Bitte lasst mich ziehen, tut mir nichts. Ich, ich habe niemanden etwas getan", schluchzte dieser und warf sich vor Lara auf den Boden. „Weiß du wo Alestard sich aufhält?", herrschte ihn diese an. „Wer? Ich komme von außerhalb", versuchte der Dämon mit drei Hörnern auf der Stirn sich zu verteidigen. „Falsche Antwort", dachte Lara und zertrat mit ihrem Stiefel den Kopf der minderwertigen Kreatur sodass dieser mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch seine Flüssigkeit und Geweben auf dem Fußboden verteilte.

„So und nun zu dir", rief Lara und drehte sich um. Der Barbesitzer versuchte zu fliehen indem er um den Tresen herum lief und versuchte an der total geschockten Seras vorbei zu laufen. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin", murmelte Lara und die Fluchttüre schlug mit Ohrenbetäubendem Lärm zu. „Oh, nein", japste der Grünhäutige und drehte sich um. Direkt hinter ihm stand nun Lara. Diese trat ihm kräftig in den Magen. „Na, na. Wer wird es den so eilig haben? Willst du mir nicht doch sagen was du weißt?" sprach Lara mit beunruhigend sanftem Ton. „ Vergiss es", entgegnete der Angesprochene nach Luft ringend, todesmutig und versuchte an Lara vorbei zu laufen. Deren Hand schnellte vor und packte den Grünling an seiner Krawatte. „Wie du willst", mit diesen Worten zog Lara den Dämon nach vorne. „Was hast du vor?", keuchte dieser als er den Dachträger der Knapp einen halben Meter über ihren Köpfen herausragte sah. Lara lächelte und sprang.

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte Seras hinüber zu Lara. Diese hing einen guten halben Meter über der Erde und hielt sich an der Krawatte ihres Opfers fest, welches nun langsam blau anlief, was einen äußerst hässlichen Kontrast zu seiner Hautfarbe gab. Lara spürte die Blicke die Seras ihr zuwarf und drehte sich langsam immer noch festhaltend um. Als sie spürte das alles Leben aus Tonellf verschwunden war ließ sie los um mit einer anmutigen Bewegung auf dem Boden zu langen. „Er ist nutzlos", sagte sie mit sehr enttäuschter Stimme und ging zu Seras. „Lady Crosswell, dass können sie doch nicht machen", brach es nun aus der jungen Vampirin heraus. „Wenn du jetzt zum heulen anfängst hat Hellsing einen Vampir weniger", sagte Lara scharf und betrachtete Seras genau. „Na komm schon, dass war ein Witz", versuchte Lara die Stimmung zu entspannen. „Ich denke wir können für heute Schluss machen", fügte Lara hinzu und wandte sich zum gehen. „Komm", forderte Lara, Seras nun mit sichtlicher ungedult auf, durch diese ging ein Ruck und sie stand zitternd auf. Lara ging voraus und machte sich hingegen der jungen Vampirin nicht die geringste Mühe über die leblosen Hüllen der gefallenen Dämonen und Kreaturen zu steigen und stolzierte fast majestätisch hinaus. Vor dem Raumzeitportal blieb sie jedoch noch einmal stehen und zog eine mit gelblicher Flüssigkeit gefüllte Ampulle aus der Jackentasche. „Dass hier", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und hob die Ampulle hoch sodass Seras sie genauer betrachten konnte. „ist vergleichbar mit 200 Tonnen TNT, es ist sehr nützlich und mein persönlicher Favorit im Beseitigen von lästigen Überbleibseln. Also, geh mal ein Stückchen zurück", erklärte Lara und Seras tat wie ihr geheißen. „Aber ist das dann nicht viel zu gefährlich?", fragte Seras dann leicht irritiert. „Dass war ja jetzt so klar, dass so eine Idiotische Frage kommt", dachte die Angesprochenen und gestikulierte Seras still zu sein. Dann trat sie zu dem Raumzeitportal und warf die Flüssigkeit hinein. Für einige Sekundenbruchteile glaubte Seras es würde nichts passieren, doch mit einem alles betäubenden Knall zersplitterte das wabernde Feld der Mauer und verpuffte Augenblicke später im Nichts. „Frage beantworte", antwortete Lara und machte sich zusammen mit einer für vampirische Verhältnisse sehr, sehr blassen Seras- Victoria und einen ihnen unauffällig folgenden Schatten auf den Rückweg zum Auto.


	12. Wiedersehen macht Freude

**Kapitel zwölf: Wiedersehen macht Freude**

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so kaltblütig morden? Ganz so als hätte es ihr Spaß gemacht, die Dämonen abzuschlachten", diese und andere Gedanken gingen Seras die ganze Zeit während sie schweigend neben Lara im Auto saß durch den Kopf. Eine solche Grausamkeit hatte die junge Seras- Victoria erst ein einziges mal mit erlebt, nämlich als sie Mitansehen hatte müssen wie ihrem Meister einmal eine ganze Horde von bestialische Freaks die die Hellsing- Organisation übernehmen wollten in alle Einzelteile zerlegte hatte. Sie hatte inständig gebetete, einem solch widerwärtigem Masaka wie damals nicht noch einmal beiwohnen zu müssen. Auch Wochen nach der abgewehrten Attacke hatte sie Alpträume von den Taten ihres Meisters gehabt. Wie oft sich zu dieser Zeit schreiend und schweißgebadet in ihrem Sarg aufgewacht war konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, es waren einfach zu viele male gewesen. „Ähm Lady Crosswell darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?", setzte sie dann mutig an. Als diese nur nickte hatte Seras plötzlich angst. Wie sollte sie ihre neue Vorgesetzte fragen, was ihr schon während sie zum Auto gegangen waren auf der Seele brannte? Sie nahm ihren ganzen verbliebenen Mut zusammen und sprach aus was sie schon die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte. „Woher wussten Sie, das alles? Ich meine welche Blutgruppe, Alter, Geschlecht und überhaupt wieso haben sie das Blut einfach so getrunken?", so nun war es raus. Doch mit einem mal war Seras sich nicht mehr so sicher ob es richtig war Lady Crosswell solche Dinge zu fragen, immerhin hatte sie ihrem Meister in Sachen Qualsamen Tötens und Zerstörens in Nichts nachgestanden. „Natürlich ist diese Frage berechtigt", dachte Lara. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit Seras Gedankengänge beobachtete und nur darauf gehofft das sie doch zu feige war um sie direkt zu fragen. Doch wie sollte sie ihr jetzt eine akzeptable Antwort geben? „Verdammt", rief sie dann noch einmal in Gedanken aus. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand, Seras- Victoria? Hätte ich es nicht getrunken wäre das wohl mehr als verdächtig gewesen und außerdem hat er gedacht ich sei ein Vampir", wich sie ihrer ersten Frage aus. „Und der Rest geht dich nichts an", setzte sie dann doch noch nach, als sie bemerkte das Seras erneut ansetzen wollt sie zu befragen. Die junge Blonde nickte und beließ es dabei.

Auf dem Anwesen der Hellsing Familie wollte Seras schon fast fluchtartig den Parkplatz verlassen. „Seras warte. Bitte!", fügte sie schnell hinzu als ihr auffiel wie befehligend sich die Vorrangegangenen Worte angehört haben mussten. Widerwillig drehte Seras sich um. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch weg, in ihr Zimmer oder sonst wo hin, nur nicht über das Geschehene nachdenken. „Folge mir bitte noch schnell in meine Seat. Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte Lara und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal sehr ruhig und sanft. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Lady Crosswell", antwortete die Untote nur und folgte Lara in ihre Seat. „Sei so gut und setzt dich noch einen Moment aufs Sofa, ich komme gleich wieder", wies Lara sie nun wider im gewohnt teilnahmslosen Ton an und ging ins Nebenzimmer in der immer noch die unausgepackten Kisten standen. „Irgendwo hab ich es doch hin gepackt", murmelte Lara, als sie eine Kiste durchsuchte. „Ah ja! Hier ist es", rief sie triumphierend und kehrte zurück zu Seras. „Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich machen", fragte sie die junge Vampirin lauernd. „Ich wollte einen Bericht anfertigen", antwortete Seras überrascht über die Frage. „Vergiss den Bericht. Da ich nun deine Vorgesetzte bin gebe ich dir jetzt die Anweisung, dass du sofort schlafen gehst", entgegnete Lara scharf und sah in das vor schrecken Verzerrtes Gesicht ihres neune Schützlings. „Aber ich muss doch noch für Lady Integra den Bericht schreiben. Es ist ihre Anweisung und außerdem bin ich noch gar nicht..", erklärte Seras hastig. „Hör zu Seras ich weiß, dass du befürchtest Alpträume zu bekommen. Was wenn ich es mir eingesteht wohl an mir liegt, aber was soll's. Ich denke du brachst jetzt ruhe. Geh runter in dein Zimmer und nimm das bevor du in deinen Sarg steigst mit einem Glas Wasser zu dir", redete Lara beruhigend auf Seras ein, während sie dieser ein kleines Säckchen mit blauem Pulver gab. „Keine Sorge ich will dich nicht vergiften oder so. Es ist nur ein sehr gutes Schlafmittel, was verhindert das man Alpträume bekommt. Und jetzt geh", sagte Lara nun wider in schneidendem Ton und drehte sich um.

Auch diese Nacht schlief Lara nicht, statt dessen schrie sie an einem Bericht für Lady Integra.. Lange hatte sie überlegt was sie denn überhaupt Berichten sollte, aber da ihr die Anwesenheit von Alucard keines Wegs entgangen war, entschied sie sich einfach nur aufzulisten welche Dämonen sie beseitigt hatte. Sollte Alucard seiner ach so wunderbaren Herrin von ihrem kleinen Problemchen erzählen, es kümmerte sie nicht. Seufzend legte Lady Crosswell ihren Laptop beiseite und griff nach ihrem Handy um die Nummer ihres Anwesens zu wählen. „Hallo Chefin!", begrüßte sie Jess vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Jess. Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie lange du noch für die Farben brauchst?" zischte Lara und lächelte leicht. Wie oft hatte sie ihrem Angestellten schon gesagte er solle aufhören sie Chefin zu nennen, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich hab alles hier. Wann kann ich es vorbei bringen?", antwortete Jess mit gespielt beleidigter Stimme. „Wie wäre es mit jetzt sofort? Du hast sowie so nichts zu tun und bevor ich hier rumsitze kann ich genauso gut mein Zimmer streichen lassen", meinte Lara sarkastisch. „Och Menno. Ich hab heute den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht die Systeme gewartet und da soll ich jetzt auch noch Maler spielen? Mir bleib aber auch nichts erspart!", meckerte Jess und klang dabei verdächtig nach einem kleinem Kind. „Ich sag dem Wächter am Tor bescheid. Nimm den Porsche, dass geht schneller", entgegnete Lara nur. „Ich dich auch! Und nein, mach dir keine Mühe mir Aufwidersehen zu sagen", rief Jess in den Apparat. Lara legte nur grinsend auf und verließ ihre Seat in Richtung Tor. Jess mit dem Porsche fahren zu lassen erwies sich als sehr gute Entscheidung, da er bereits nach 15 Minuten, wie er dass geschafft hatte wollte Lara lieber gar nicht erst wissen, an der Tür zu ihrer Seat klopfte. Belanden mit Farbeimern und Equipment drängelte er sich an ihr hinein in den Raum. „Mann dass ist ja winzig das Ding", waren die ersten Worte als er sich in der Seat umsah. Lady Crosswell quittierte das nur mit einem Schulternzucken und machte sich daran den Fernseher von der Wand zu nehmen. „Du fängst hier im Wohnzimmer an. Die Farbe die ich ausgesucht habe ist Weiß. Ich werde mich im Schlafzimmer gütlich tun", erklärte Lara kurz und schnappe sich den Schwarzen Farbkübel. „Weiß du eigentlich wie schwer es war Schwarz als Wandfarbe zu bekommen?", rief ihr Jess noch hinterher, aber Lara warf nur die Schlafzimmertüre mit einem lauten Klick ins Schloss.

Streichen war absolut nicht Laras Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dies stellte sich gleich nach den ersten abgebrochenen Fingernägeln und den versautem Outfit heraus, doch wenigstens war sie schon so gut wie fertig und musste nicht länger in einem Rosa Schlafzimmer ihr Dasein fristen. Nun fehlte eigentlich nur noch eins; ihr Sarg! Aber darum würde sie sich nach dem Streichen kümmern. Jess war währendesten bereits mit dem gesamten Wohnzimmer fertig und so hatte er angefangen Laras Ankleidezimmer zu verschönern; Kurzum er strich auch dieses Zimmer. Als endlich alle Zimmer fertig waren ließen sich Lara und ihr Angestellter Jess geschafft auf das Sofa im nun Weiß strahlenden Wohnzimmer nieder. „Das währe dann erledigt", meinte Jess und strich sich eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Hm", kam er nur von seiner "Chefin". „Willst du ein Glas Wasser, Wein oder so?", fragte sie dann und ging zu einer der Kisten auf der "Spirituosen" stand. „Och so ein schönes Glas Wein wäre jetzt schön", antwortete Jess und strecke sich. Wortlos schenkte Lara sich und Jess ein und reichte ihm dann das Glas. „Wie geht's dir so?", fragte Jess nachdem er ein paar Mal an seinem Glas genippt hatte und Lara nachdenklich betrachtete. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich bin hier eingesperrt mit einem Haufen Virts, einer total unfähigen Vampirin und einem notgeilen Nosveratu", raunzte Lara und trank ihr noch volles Glas mit einem Schluck leer. Seufzend schenkte sie sich nach und trank auch dieses Glas in einem Zug aus. „Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade einfach mit dieser Hellsingzicke, aber du kannst nichts daran ändern", versuchte ihr Helfer sie aufzumuntern. „Doch mich umbringen", nuschelte Lara und nahm nun direkt die Weinflasche zur Hand um zu trinken. „Ist schon ein Jammer. Aber vielleicht muntert dich das ein bisschen auf. In einem Monat bekommen wir sehr hohen Besuch aus dem Vatikan", bei diesen Worten horchte Lara auf. Konnte es wirklich sein das ihr einziger Vertrauter zu Besuch nach England kam? „Jess hör zu ich denke es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst und mir die Einzelheiten lieber per E- mail schreibst, ja? In diesem Haus...", sie musste den Satz nicht beenden, denn auf Jess s Gesicht machte sich Verständnis breit. Und so nickte er nur und verließ mit einem fröhlich gerufenen „Kopf hoch", das Hellsinganwesen.

Es klopfte. „Herein, bitte", rief Lara. Eigentlich hatte Lady Crosswell erwartet, dass Seras oder Alucard angeklopft hatte doch in der Türe stand niemand anderes als Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing persönlich. „Bitte treten Sie doch ein. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Lady Hellsing?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und deutete Integra mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. „Ich bin hier um Ihnen unseren Butler vorzustellen", begann Integra. Hinter Lady Hellsing betrat nun ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Mann mit einem Monokel im Auge in die Seat. „Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Walter...", sagte der Mann und verbeugte sich ohne aufzusehen. „Walter C. Dolneaz", endete Lara für ihn und starrte den Mann versteinert an. Dieser hob den Blick jetzt doch und starrte ebenso zurück. Das konnte nicht sein. Ihr Onkel war damals bei einem Sinnlosen Einsatz gestorben, für ebendiese Hellsingorganisation. Ihr Vater hatte ihr doch die Sterbeanzeige gezeigt. „Walter was ist hier los?", zerrte Integra die sich das Schauspiel eine Zeit lang schweigend angesehen hatte, sie nun zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Kann es wirklich sein? Lara, bist du es wirklich?", fragte Walter und betrachtete Lara fassungslos. „Ich dachte du seiest Tot!" brachte Lara nur hervor und ging einen schritt zurück als Walter näher kommen wollte. „Mein Vater hat mir deine Sterbeanzeige gezeigt und jetzt stehst du hier, Onkel", dieses Erkenntnis stürzte auf die junge Frau ein wie ein Blitz. „So wie es aussieht sind wir an der Nase herum geführt worden, denn mir wurde ebenfalls berichtet du seiest bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen", entgegnete Walter resignierend. „Wenn du wüsstest", dachte Lara und ging auf ihren wiedergefundenen Onkel zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Würde mir nun endlich jemand mitteilen was hier eigentlich los ist", schaltete Integra sich nun erneut ein. Mühsam wandte Lara nun Integra den Blick zu. „Ich werde alles meinem Onkel erzählen. Und Sie möchte ich bitten, meine Räumlichkeiten nun zu verlassen", mit diesen Worten schob Lara die Fassungslose Integra zur Türe hinaus. „Bitte setz dich doch Walter, ich muss nur noch einige kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen, damit wir uns ungestört unterhalten können", sagte Lara und zeugte auf das Sofa. Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte sich dieser auf die ihm angebotene Sitzgelegenheit und blickte seine Nichte neugierig an. Diese kramte aus einem der Umzugskartons ein großes Säckchen mit weißen Kristallen hervor und verteilte diese an allen Ecken des Zimmers, anschließend sagte sie laut und deutlich „Entfessle deine Kraft" und die Kristalle begannen zu leuchten. „So nun können wir uns ohne lästige Ohren unterhalten", meinte Lara und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. „Lara, bitte erzähl mir wie es dir ergangen ist und warum du deinen Namen geändert hast", bat Walter mit einem sanften lächeln. „Also gut, wie du wünschst. Als du mich damals in diesen Zug nach Italien gesetzt hast, brachte dieser mich direkt zu meinem Vater nach Rom. Ich war sehr erstaunt über das Anwesen in dem mein Vater lebte, es war so riesig. Anfangs war er sehr nett und wollte mich mit Geschenken von dir ablenken. Doch als er bemerkte, dass ich immer mehr Heimweh bekam hat er sich wohl diese nette kleine Todesanzeige einfallen lassen. Ich war zu dieser Zeit sehr krank und so meinte er die Beerdigung wäre zu Anstrengend für mich und behielt mich im Bett. Nach diesem Ereignis habe ich mich sehr zurück gezogen und ständig gelernt. Mein Hauptinteresse galt hier bei Computern und Waffen. Die Waffe die du mir damals gegeben hast habe ich immer gut versteckt, sodass sie mir einen Tag vor meinem 12ten Geburtstag tatsächlich gute Dienste leistete. Da mein Vater immer sehr beschäftigt war, hat er einige seiner Leute beauftragt auf mich aufzupassen. Sie waren steht´ s bemüht mir mein Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, obwohl ich das Anwesen nie verlassen durfte, doch eines Abends belauschte ich ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Wachleuten. Zuerst wusste ich nicht um was es ging, bis ich meinen Namen fallen höre. "Ja ganz recht, wenn Lara 12 wird dann Erbt sie das ganze vermögen ihrer Mutter. Aber nur wenn sie 12 wird", und daraufhin meinte der andere "Schade um das arme Kind, sie ist wirklich eine sehr nette junge Dame geworden. Dass wird dem Pater nicht gefallen, dass ihr Vater bereits den Auftrag zu ihrer Beseitigung geben hat. Er will mal wieder seine eigenen Taschen füllen, würde mich echt nicht wundern, wenn er Lara nur wegen ihres Geldes hierher geholt hat". "Wusstest du eigentlich das Lara einen Stiefvater hat?" „Nö is nich wahr!" „Doch dieser Typ lebt in England und arbeitete im Auftrag der Königin persönlich. Sein Name ist Lord Crosswell, ist aber schon ziemlich alt und klapprig. Er war der Aktuelle Ehemann von Laras Mutter, als sie starb. Meines Wissens weiß er aber gar nicht das er eine Stieftochter hat". Lara legte eine kurze Pause ein und überlegte. Sollte sie Walter einweihen? Irgendwie war sie es ihm schuldig, nach all den Jahren. „Ich schlich mich zurück in mein Zimmer und packte ein paar Sachen, anschließend ging ich zum Zimmer meines einzigen wirklichen Freundes, denn ich in all der Zeit gewonnen hatte. Er war Priester und so erzählte ich ihm was ich belauscht hatte. Mit seiner Hilfe gelang es mir unbemerkt aus dem Anwesen zu entfliehen. Leider konnte er nicht lange bleiben, da es sonst zu auffällig gewesen wäre und so setzte er mich mit einer gehörigen Menge Bargeld und einem Brief, indem stand wie ich nach England kämme und an wenn ich mich wenden solle am Bahnhof in Rom ab. Als ich so alleine am Bahnhof stand tauchen hinter mir auf einmal eine seltsame Gestalt auf. Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen das es sich um einen Vampir handelte? Er fragte mich was ich hier so ganz alleine machen würde und wohin ich fahren wollte, dabei kam er immer näher und fletschte die Zähne. Ich bekam Angst und wich zurück, als er sich auf mich stürzen wollte, geschah etwas seltsames er prallte wie an einer Unsichtbaren Mauer ab, die wenigen Sekunden machte ich mir jedoch zu nutzte und zog Jacull 454 und schoss. Ich frage mich heute immer noch wie ich ihn so genau getroffen habe", bei diesen Worten grinste Lara. „In England angekommen habe ich sogleich die Person aufgesucht die in dem Brief stand. Lord Arthur von Crosswell. Gemeinsam beschlossen wir, dass es besser sei meinen derzeitigen Namen etwas zu ändern. Ich blieb also bei ihm und er half mir meine Kräfte in den griff zu bekommen, lehrte mich lateinische Zaubersprüche und Bannkreise zu ziehen. Die ganze Palletee eben.. Später als ich alt genug war, führte mich mein Stiefvater in den Rat ein", erzählte die Schwarzhaarige dem aufmerksam lauschenden Butler. Lara erklärte Walter nun alles über den Rat und über den Tot ihres liebgewonnenen Stiefvaters vor zwei Jahren. Wohlwissend ließ sie jedoch einige ganz bestimmtes Ereignisse in ihrer Geschichte aus. Unter anderem den Namen ihres Vater und ihres Vertrautem. Nachdem Lara geendet hatte schwieg Walter einige Sekunden lang, doch dann entschloss er sich seiner Nichte über auch etwas von dem Verlauf seines Lebens zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nich ob du dich erinnern kannst, aber als du noch hier auf dem Anwesen gelebt hast, war Integra deine beste Freundin. Ihr beide habt mich immer auf trab gehalten und ständig verstecken gespielt", bekundete er lachend. „Integra sagst du? Ich weiß das ich mit jemanden gespielt habe, aber ich wusste nicht mehr das es sich dabei um Integra gehandelt hat. Erstaunlich was aus ihr geworden ist", antworte Lara verblüfft. „Onkel Walter. Ich muss... dich um etwas bitten", setzte Lara zaghaft an. „Bitte erzähle unter keinen Umständen Alucard, Integra oder sonst jemanden von meinen magischen Kräften. Es darf absolut niemand erfahren wozu ich in der Lage bin! Bitte du musst es mir versprechen", drängte Lara. „Lara liebes, ich verspreche dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich es niemanden sagen werde. Doch Alucard kann Gedanken lesen und..."antwortete der Butler nervös. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um den Blutsauger. Ich werde dich mit einem Zauber belegen, der es dir erlaubt diese Erinnerung zwar zu behalten doch niemanden weiter zu geben, weder durch Gespräche oder Gedankenlesen", beruhigte Lady Crosswell ihren Verwandten.

Lange unterhielten sich Lara und Walter noch angeregt über deren Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, doch kein einziges Mal erwähnte Lara das Ereignis, dass ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatte. Es dämmerte schon als Lara und Walter sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedeten und die Schwarzhaarige dann auf den Keller zusteuerte um in ihr Labor zu gehen.


	13. Einheit T

Wisst ihr was heute für ein Tag ist?

Ich hab heute Geburtstag! **rum hüpf**

Und aufgrund dessen bekommt ihr heute ein extra langes und brandneues Kapitel von Hackerin VS Monster, dass einfach nach meiner eigenen Meinung nach, genial geworden ist euch zu zwinkert

Also viel Spaß und ich hoffe ihr habt ein paar Revwies übrig für ein altes Mädchen von nunmehr 16 Jahren

**Dreizehntes Kapitel:** Einheit T im Einsatz

Im Keller war es immer noch kühl und feucht und so beeilte sich Lara in ihr Labor zu gelangen, dass am Ende eines langen Ganges lag. Der Spediteur hatte als ihre Kartons schön säuberlich in reih und glied gestellt und so war es für Lara ein leichtes alles auszupacken und zu verstauen. „So jetzt wird es etwas schwieriger", signierte Lara und begann die verschiedenen Kabel ihrer Computer und Laptops miteinander zu verbinden und einzustecken, dabei ging sie sehr systematisch vor um keine Kurzschlüsse oder eventuellen Überlastungen zu verursachen. Als auch dies geschafft war machte Lara sich daran alle Systeme abzugleichen und stoß auf ein höchst ärgerliches Problem. Die Hellsing- Organisation hatte nicht nur schrottreife Kameras und Überwachungssysteme sonder auch eine beschlissen niedrige Datenübertragungsgeschwindigkeit. Mit niedrigen 3.075 kbit/s eindeutig zu langsam für Laras Bedürfnisse. „Scheiß Virts! Schneller! Alles nur die schuld dieser Virts! Oh man das ist einfach zu langsam!", fluchte sie ständig vor sich hin bis sie endlich alle nötigen Daten beisammen hatte. Ihr eigentliches Ziel, nämlich sich in das Überwachungssystem in London einzuhacken und dieses mit einem hochkompliziertem Programm so einzustellen, dass zum Beispiel Dämonen- Vampiraktivitäten besonders gefiltert werden, konnte sie nun eine Ewigkeit darauf warten. Es würde einfach Stunden dauern. Zwischenzeitlich versuchte sich die Lady mit Stundenlangen einlesen der Bücher des Rates mit einem extra Bücherscanner ,in ein von ihr geschriebenes Programm, abzulenken. Doch immer mehr ärgerte sie sich über ihre absolut für ihre Bedürfnisse unwürdigen Umgebung. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein eine kleine Hightechzentrale einzurichten und regelmäßig in stand zu halten. „Sie sind eben doch nur alle unwissende Virts", stöhnte sie gerade als sie Alucards Anwesenheit spürte. „Was willst du Blutsauger?", fragte sie scharf. Alucard trat nun vor ihren Labortisch und grinste sie an. „So wild und so ungestüm", dachte er hingerissen und grinste noch breiter. Lara war um es mal nett auszudrücken genervt, oder doch besser gesagt wütend. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff sie unter ihren Umhang zu zog Jacull 454 um diese mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung auf den Vampir zu richten. „Na, na", meinte Alucard in einem Ton als würde er einem Kleinkind etwas verbieten. „Wer wird den gleich so feindselig sein Lady Lara?" Er konnte die sich aufballende Energie förmlich in Händen halten die nun von Lara ausging. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm seinen "kleinen Überfall" während des Duschens noch nicht verziehen. „Ich wiederhole mich ungern du totes Individuum. Nun sag endlich was du hier verloren hast oder ich schick dich ins ewige Nichts", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Oh ihr Überrascht mich immer wieder Lady Crosswell. Hätte nicht gedacht das ihr in der Lage seid auch telepatisch Kontakt mit einem "toten Individuum" wie mir aufzunehmen", antwortete Alucard mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Solche telepatische Kräfte hat sie also auch. Wie reizend sie doch aussieht, wenn ich sie ein wenig aus der Reserve locke", schwärmte Alucard innerlich. „Du mieses Arschloch!", schrie Lara lautlos auf, als sie in Alucards Gedanken einen Abstecher gemacht hatte und dieser es allem Anschein nach so richtig geil fand, wenn sie, Lara wütend auf ihn war. Jetzt war Alucard wohl doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht worden, denn sein Grinsen wurde etwas unruhiger. „Ich ähm...", begann er und wusste sogleich das er gerade ein gehöriges Stück seines ohnehin schon nicht sehr üppigen Respekts bei Lara eingebüßt hatte. „Nun ich bin hier um eure Institutionen bezüglich der nächsten Einsätze einzuholen", sagte er mit geschmeidiger Stimme. Gerade als Lara zu einer schlagkräftigen Antwort ansetzen wollte, fingen zwei Computer deren Einklinkung ins Londoner Innenstadt Kameranetz vollendet war an, Alarm zu geben. Schnell wandte sich Lara ihren „Babys" zu und begann hastig auf der Tastatur zu schreiben, nebenbei betätigte sie die Schnellwahltaste ihres Handys und Lady Integra meldete sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. „ Lady Integra. Hier Lady Crosswell. Sie sagten ich solle mich melden, wenn eine übermäßig große Anzahl von Dämonen an einem Platz aufgetaucht.. Gerade ist eine ganze Horde von Zaurris in einer Londoner Straße aufgetaucht. Sie sind bestialische kleine Killerdämonen, die alles anfallen was ihnen unter die Finger kommt. Einheit T kümmert sich darum", mit diesen Worten legte die Schwarzhaarige auf und ging zu einem Druck um sich die Adresse zu holen, die dieser soeben ausgegeben hatte. Wortlos schritt Lara zur Tür und öffnete diese. „Lady Crosswell, was ist mit Seras Victoria?" fragte der Vampir, als er bemerkte das Lara den Weg zur Eingangshalle einschlug, anstatt in Richtung des Quartiers seines "Pfleglings" zu gehen. „Nein. Sie schläft und wird erst in drei bis vier Stunden erst wieder erwachen", gab Lara zurück. Eilenden Schrittes ging Lara in ihre Seat und leerte den Karton mit der Aufschrift Spielzeug, den sie bis jetzt noch nicht ausgeräumt hatte, auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus. Zum Vorschein kamen etliche Schwerter und andere Kampfwaffen ans Licht, unter anderem auch ein Samuraischwert das in einer füllig schwarzen Scheide steckte. Dieses griff nun Lara und befestigte es dort sicher. Interessiert trat nun auch Alucard zu ihr. „Ihr kämpft mit Schwertern?", er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Neugierde in seiner Stimme zu unterbinden. „Kannst du damit um gehen?", entgegnete Lara und hielt Alucard ein Einhänderschwert mit Rasiermesserscharfer Klinge vor die Nase. Als Antwort nahm der Vampir nur das im dargebotene Schwert und ließ es einpaar mal durch die Luft wirbeln, bevor er es ebenfalls unter seinen Blutroten Mantel verschwinden ließ.

Die Schwarzhaarige verließen sie das Haus und beeilten sich zum Auto, dass immer noch zum Haus hin geparkt war, zu gelangen. Schnell schloss sie das Fahrzeug auf und stieg ein. Gerade als sie losfahren wollte öffnete sich die Beifahrertüre und Alucard platzierte sich auf dem gegenüber liegenden Sitz. Missmutig zog Lara eine Augenbraue hinauf. „Du bist nicht auf ein solches Fortbewegungsmittel angewiesen. Also warum?" fuhr sie ihn an. "Ich eigentlich auch nicht", dachte sie missmutig. Alucards Antwort bestand nur aus einem Grinsen, quer übers ganze Gesicht. „Anschnallen", hörte er dann Lady Laras Stimme in seinem Kopf. Kaum war er angeschnallt schon tratt Lara das Gaspedal durch und bremste so heftig ab, sodass sich das Auto in Richtung Tor drehte. Erneut trat die junge Frau das Gaspedal durch und verließ mit einer dicken Staubwolke hinter sich, dass Anwesen der Hellsing Familie.

In Lady Hellsings Büro, telefonierte Integra währenddessen mit London. „Riegeln Sie den Bereich großräumig ab. Ja nur Einheit T passieren lassen. Nein, auf keinen Fall das Feuer eröffnen, wenn Feind in Sichtweite kommt. Was Sie sonst tuen sollen? Weiter zurück weichen!", damit warf Integra den Hörer auf die Gabel und fing an unruhig in ihrem Arbeitszimmer hin und her zu laufen.

Lady Crosswell heizte mit einem Halsbrecherischen Tempo über die Verbindungsstraßen von London. Wie oft sie in den letzten 10 Minuten geblitzt worden war wollte sie lieber nicht wissen. Es waren nur noch drei Straßen bis zu ihrem Ziel doch als sie um eine sehr enge Kurve fuhren, musste Lara etwas unsanft bremsen. Vor ihrem Auto hatte sich eine Menschenmenge angesammelt. Kurzerhand ließ sie ihr Fahrzeug mitten auf der immer voller werdenden Straße stehen und kämpfte sich durch die Massen. Der Grund für die Menschenansammlung war schnell gefunden. Drei Polizeiautos standen quer über die Straße gestellt und an die 20 Polizisten bildeten eine Art menschliche Absperrung.

Als Lara die Absperrung erreichte wurde sie von einem der Polizisten daran gehindert. „Entschuldigen Sie Madame. Aber Sie dürfen hier nicht durch!", sagte er schnell. Lara sah ihn nur durch dringend an, dann entgegnete sie: „Lassen Sie mich passieren. Ich bin Lady Crosswell Leiterin der Einheit T der Hellsing Organisation", bei diesen Worten ließ der Polizist ein kleinwenig Platz in der Absperrung und Lara schritt schnellen Schrittes hindurch. Sie war definitiv richtig hier. Vielleicht eine Straße weiter konnte die Schwarzhaarige die Anwesenheit der Dämonen spüren. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass diese Wesen alles kurz und klein Schlagen würden was auf ihrem Weg kam, als Lara in die nächste Straße einbog. Ihr nur wenige Meter gegenüber zertrümmerten Hunderte von kleinen Rötlicher Dämonen gerade ein Schaufenster. „Alucard", rief Lara und wusste doch wie herrisch ihre Stimme klang. „Den Kopf abschlagen und dann ihre Herzen durchbohren. In dieser Reihenfolge!", setzte sie noch hinzu.

Die kleinen Wesen hatten nun Lara bemerk und stürmten mit einer blitzschnell auf diese zu. Deren Miene wurde nur amüsiert und für menschliche Ohren nicht wahrnehmbares lachen kam über ihre Lippen. Schon blitzte sie Klinge des Samuraischwertes durch die Angreifenden Dämonen und löschte mit unerbittlicher Leichtigkeit alle sich ihr entgegen tretenden Gegner aus. Einige hatten Knüppel oder Eisenstangen in ihren klauenartigen Händen. Auch Alucard stand nun, wie aus dem Nichts, in der Straße und hatte offensichtlich mehr mühe sich die fixen Angreifer vom untoten Leib zu halten. Als dieser zu seiner neunen „Kommandantin" blickte traf ihn ein sehr unangenehmer schlag in die Magengrube. „Laras Bewegungen sind noch schneller als die der Dämonen. Selbst ich kann ihre Bewegungen nur bruchstückhaft erkennen", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er versuchte sich der Angreifer habhaft zu werden. Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Immer mehr Rothäute fielen, bis nur noch Alucard mit zehn der bestialischen Dämonen kämpfte. Entschlossen schob Lara ihr Samuraischwert zurück in die Scheide und ging zu dem Vampir. Mit bloßen Händen packte sie einen nach dem anderen von Alucards verbliebenen Gegnern und brach ihnen zuerst das Genick um ihnen anschließend, mit einem gezielten harten Tritt auf der Brust, den Rest zu geben. Ein gefühlskaltes Grinsen setzte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie mit gleichgültigen Augen sich umdrehte und das Schlachtfeld betrachtete. Sie hatte sich nicht nur damit begnügt den Dämonen den Kopf abzuschlagen und dann ihre Herzen zu durchbohren, nein! Sie hatte ein wahres Masaka in der Straße veranstaltet. Überall lagen Dämonenteile und ihr einen stich zu dunkles rotes Blut klebte auf der Straße und an den Versaden von Häusern. Mit einem Knopfdruck an ihrem Headset forderte sie auch schon die Aufräumkohllohne an, um sich dann gemäßlicht fortbewegend in Richtung Absperrung auf zu machen. Alucard ließ sie einfach etwas verdutzt stehen.

Ihr Auto stand noch immer dort wo sie es abgestellt hatte und so machte sie sich unbemerkt auf den Rückweg. Noch immer heizte sie durch die Straßen. Sie war müde, unendlich müde. Die schnellen Bewegungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, soviel war klar. Schwermütig griff sie zu ihrem Handy und gab die Nummer von ihrem Japanischen Verbündeten ein. „Hier Crosswell", grüßte sie auf japanisch. „Seid gegrüßte Mylady. Was für ein Zufall ich wollte Sie gerade anrufen um Ihnen meine Fortschritte zu erläutern", schleimte der Angerufene. „Die währen?", fragte Lara nun ungeduldig. „Ihr Sarg ist auf dem Weg und wird in zwei Tagen eintreffen. Allerdings müssen Sie ihn sich in London in der Kingsstreet7 bei einem Cousin dritten Grades von mit selbst abholen", antwortete der Japaner schnell. „Wofür dann die 10.000 Pfund, wenn ich ihn mir selber abholen muss?", rief Lara wütend. „Naja, wir mussten ihren Sarg ja irgendwie über die Grenze schaffen ohne kontrolliert zu werden und da haben wir ein paar Leute bestochen", gab er zögerlich zurück. „Ok. Aber wehe er ist in zwei Tagen nicht da!", damit verabschiedete sich Lara auf japanisch und legte auf. Schon konnte die Schwarzhaarige die Einfahrt zur Hellsingvilla erkennen. Auch dieses mal beeilten sich die Torwächter ihrem herannahenden Auto die Tore so schnell wie irgend möglich zu öffnen.

Im Hellsing Anwesen war es totenstill, während Lara die Eingangshalle betrat. Alucard stand mit ernster Miene im Schatten einer der tragenden Säulen des Gebäudes und beobachtete sie. Er schien kurz zu zögern doch dann trat er entschlossen aus dem Schatten und ging auf Lara zu. „Lady Crosswell könnte ich Euch einen kurzen Augenblick sprechen?", fragte er aufrichtig, worauf diese Nickte und Alucard ihr Folge. „Ihr seid wahrlich sehr stark im Kampf. Aber für einen Menschen sehr gefühllos, wie mir scheint", sagte er dann nachdenklich. Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich abrupt zu ihm herum. „Das sagst ausgerechnet du! Wie will ein Vampir so etwas beurteilen können? Vampire haben keine Gefühle, sie können weder Liebe, Zuneigung oder sonst etwas fühlen! Alles war ihr in der Lage seid zu tun ist Gefühle zu imitieren. Also sag du mir nicht das ich Gefühllos bin. Ich bin nämlich im Gegensatz zu dir ein Mensch", schrie sie ihn an. „Ihr denkt also das ich nicht fähig bin Gefühle zu haben?", fragte Alucard und packte Lara rasch am Hals. Mit einer energischen Bewegung drücke er sie mit ausgestreckten Arm an die Wand und ließ sie wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumeln. Lara war einfach zu erschöpft um den Angriff noch auszuweichen und wurde von Alucard gegen die Wand gedrückt. Nun beugte der Vampir sein Gesicht zu ihr hinab, sie immer noch über dem Boden haltend. „Ihr Irrt euch", waren die einzigen Worte die er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Zuerst dachte Lara er würde seine Zähne nun in ihrem Hals versenken, doch stattdessen, legte er seine Lippen hart auf die ihren. Er begann sie zu küssen. Mir seiner Zunge strich er der völlig erstaunten Lara, über die Lippen und bettelte um Einlass. Lara die nun keine Luft mehr bekam, da Alucard seinen Griff um ihren Hals noch immer nicht gelockert hatte, öffnete nach Luft schnappend ihren Mund. Diesen Augenblick machte sie der Vampir jedoch zu nutze und schob seine Zunge fordernd in Laras warme Mundhöhle. Sogleich begann er mit seiner Zunge sich in ihr zu bewegen und stupste auffordernd Laras Zunge an. Diese tastete nun zunächst zögerlich doch dann immer fordernder über Alucards und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Der Nosveratu presste nun Lara mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand und seine Griff um ihren Hals verlor sich in einem hinabwandern an ihrem Körper. Doch als seine Hände sich um ihren Po schlossen und sich an ihrem Rockverschluss zu schaffen machten stieß ihn Lara entschlossen von sich. Sie beide rangen nach Atem und Lara drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging in ihre Seat. Und der Nativ stand einfach nur verlassen im Gang und blickte auf den Punkt an dem Lara gerade verschwunden war.


	14. Trainingsstunden der anderen Art

Dont worry, be happy!

Ich bin wieder da und das heißt auch mit mir ein neues Kapitel!

Und ich will Revwies sehen damit das klar ist **sich in der Runde umblick**

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, weil es sooooo lange gedauert hat weiter zu schreiben, aber ich hatte einen guten Grund! **sich an die Wand drückt und hofft das ihr ihr verzeiht**

Ich war nämlich ganz doll krank (Husten, Schnupfen, keine Stimme und! und ein angeschwollener Finger von einem Basketballunfall!) haben verhindert das ich weiter schreiben konnte. Wegen meines Halses hab ich sogar drei Tage Antibiotika genommen, was dann leider zur Folge hatte das es mir... Ok das interessiert hier keinen ;)

Viel Spaß beim lesen! Und Revwie ned vergessen.

**sephi-chan**: Danke für dein Revwie und hier ist ein neues Pittelchen für dich!

**shina**: danke das du mir doch noch schnell ein kleines Revwiechen geschrieben hast und ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch dieses hier

**Vierzehntes Kapitel: **Trainingsstunden der anderen Art

Die Tür zu Laras Seat fiel leise fast lautlos ins Schloss. Eine völlig verwirrte Lara rutschte an der innen Seite der Tür langsam hinab auf den Boden. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. SIE! Lady Lara von Crosswell war gerade von einem VAMPIR geküsst worden und was noch schlimmer war sie hatte irgendwie zuerst unfreiwillig doch dann doch aus freien Stücken zurück geküsst!

Was hatte sie da nur geritten? Er war ein verdammter Blutsauger der schon lange Tod war und sie jagte seine Sorte genauso wie Dämonen und diese scheiß anderen Kreaturen, die es nicht wert waren zu existieren. Also, warum?

Was hatte er geflüstert? „Ihr denkt also das ich nicht fähig bin Gefühle zu haben? Ihr Irrt euch" hatte er geflüstert, doch was sollte das bedeuten. Er hatte doch vorhin nicht etwa andeuten oder zugeben wollen, dass er... NEIN das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte ihr doch nicht etwa gestanden haben das er Gefühle für SIE hatte. Aber der Kuss. Warum sollte er sie küssen, wenn er keine hatte? „Vielleicht weil er dich verletzen und verunsichern wollte und er das lustig findet. Einfach ein weiterer grausamer Spaß auf deine Kosten?", flüsterte ihre innere Stimme verräterisch laut. Mit einem Mal wich Laras Verwirrtheit, der blanken Wut. Sie war wütend auf sich wegen des Kusses und noch wütender auf IHN! Er hatte mit ihr Katz und Maus gespielt und war ihr ungewollt so nahe gekommen wie noch keiner, weder Mensch noch Vampir war. Die Erkenntnisse stürzten auf sie ein, mit ihrer erdrückenden Last, die einem die Kehle zuschnüren konnte.

Mit einem etwas übereilten Sprung sprang Lara auf ihre Füße und hob das Samuraischwert das sie achtlos neben sich geworfen hatte auf. Sie würde ihrer verdammten Wut jetzt Luft machen. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Türe und trat erneut auf den Gang hinaus, auf dem sie zuvor mit dem Untoten engumschlungen geknutscht hatte. Er war leer. „Was für ein Glück!", stieß Lara aus und machte sich auf den Weg.

Irgendwo hier musste es sein. Fargason hatte ihn ihr doch gezeigt, als er sie herum geführt hatte. Ah, ja! Entschlossen stieß Lara die Tür auf, die mit einem achtungheischenden Knall an die Wand flog. Der Trainingsraum war Menschenleer. Schnell schloss Lara die Türe und zog ihr Samuraischwert. Links, Rechts, Hoch, Runter, zur Seite und Ausfallschritt, wiederholte sie die verschiedenen Bewegungsabläufe. Und auch die Übungssäcke für das Nahkampftraining wurden nicht verschont, sondern gnadenlos von Lara in Millimeter große Stückchen gehexelt. Wie lange sie dort trainiert hatte wusste Lara nicht mehr, doch als die Türe aufgemacht wurde und eine sehr verblüffte Seras- Victoria in der Türe stand stoppte die Schwarzhaarige abrupt.

„Oh! Entschuldigung Lady Crosswell. Ich wollte ihr Training nicht unterbrechen. Ich geh dann mal wieder", sagte Seras und wollte sich schon umdrehen, aber Lara rief sie zurück.

Die junge Vampirin trat unsicher auf der Stelle und lauschte gespannt auf Laras Worte.„Seras ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich dich von nun an trainiere, da du wirklich sehr... wollen wir es mal labil nennen, bist. Das heißt du wirst jetzt jeden Tag lernen wie ein Vampir zu sein, zu denken und zu kämpfen. Ich kann dir beibringen wie du all deine Kräfte die in dir schlummern freisetzen und effektiv nutzen kannst", erklärte sie der verdutzten Vampirin. „Zuerst hätte ich aber noch eine Frage und eine Bitte an dich", setzte sie hinzu. Seras nickte. „Trinkst du regelmäßig Blut?", war die Frage. „Ich trinke Blut, aber nicht wirklich regelmäßig", antwortete Seras monoton. „Das werden wir ändern. Du wirst ab sofort jeden Tag Blut trinken und zwar drei Konserven. Nun zu meiner Bitte", sagte Lara und riegelte den Raum magisch so ab, dass niemand und zwar wirklich niemand etwas von außen sehen oder hören konnte. Seras Augen weiteten sich. „Wie du siehst, habe ich bestimmte Kräfte, die wir auf jeden Fall benötigen werden um dir zu helfen. Erzähle niemanden davon Seras, wirklich niemanden! Auch nicht deinem Meister! Du musst es mir versprechen", redete die Schwarzhaarige eindringlich auf ihr Gegenüber ein. „Ich werde es für mich behalten", flüsterte diese dann. „Schön, dann lass uns anfangen. Stell dich in die Mitte des Raumes und streck die Handflächen nach außen, schließ die Augen und horche in dich hinein. So und nun stellst du dir vor das du nicht an den Boden gebunden bist, sondern frei schwebst. Ja so ist es gut, konzentriere dich. Stell dir das Gefühl richtig vor wie es ist zu schweben. Bleib aber entspannt", mit diesen Worten redete Lady Crosswell beruhigend auf Seras ein.

Und tatsächlich nach zwei Stunden war es Seras möglich einfach so frei im Raum zu schweben, auch wenn diese bisher noch nicht durch Wände gehen konnte oder gar steuern wohin sie schwebte. Dankbar verabschiedete sich die Blonde nachdem Lara die Trainingstunde beendet hatte und verließ den Raum. „Verdammt fast hätte ich vergessen sie mit einem Spruch der ihre Gedanken schütz zu besprechen", schallte sich Lara in Gedanken, als sie Seras nachträglich "verzauberte".

Doch nun machte sich auch bei Lara Müdigkeit bemerkbar. „Nur noch zwei Tag. Nur noch zwei Tage", murmelte sie ständig vor sich hin, während sie ein ausgiebiges Bad nahm.

Gegen Mittag des Folgenden Tages trafen die erstrittenen Technischenverbesserungen für die Hellsingvilla ein und wurden von Lara höchstpersönlich installiert und abgesichert. Die Techniker der Hellsingorganisation staunten nicht schlecht, als Lara ihnen auf ihrem eigentlichen Fachgebiet immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. „Sie wollen alle samt Techniker sein?", schrie Lara durch den Raum, als einer der Techniker zum wiederholten male das System falsch bediente. „Nun regen Sie sich mal nich so auf Lady", versuchte einer mit motzendem Unterton die Situation zu entspannen. „Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? So wie Sie sich hier anstellen könnte man meinen Sie sind alle Virts, da könnte sogar Walter noch besser agieren!", antwortete Lara mit entnervter Stimme. „Was soll das den sein? Oh entschuldigen Sie ich hab ja schon wieder eine Frage gestellt", fragte eine Technikerin aufgebracht. Lara lachte, es klang freudlos und kühl. „Was ein Virt ist fragen Sie? Dann sind hier tatsächlich alle Virts, aber machen Sie sich nichts draus ich bin daran gewöhnt, mittlerweile zumindest. Wir nennen Menschen die keine oder nur beschränktes Wissen über unsere Welt haben Virts", erklärte Lara. „Wir und unsere Welt?", kam prompt die nächste Frage, dieses mal in trotzigem Tonfall. „Ja wir. Die Elite der Technos, denen einfach jedes noch so kleine Teil der Computerwelt vertraut ist. Unsere Welt sind Codes, Programme, Softwares, Hardware und natürlich das Internet", erklärte Lara spöttisch. „Also, Möchtegern Hacker", meinte ein weiterer. Lara fuhr so plötzlich herum, dass die Techniker in den ersten beiden Reihen heftig herum fuhren. „Wie bitte? Sagten Sie gerade Möchtegern Hacker? Oh nein, wir sind gewiss keine Hacker die es nötig haben sich in Programme anderer hinein zu hacken. Den die Programme von denen Sie gerade geredet haben, sind schließlich von uns konzipiert und geschrieben worden. Wir kenne jeden einzelnen Code und Dinge von denen Sie noch nie gehört haben", fuhr sie in an, um sich dann auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und mit ein paar gemurmelten Anweisungen den Raum zu verlassen.

„Na toll! Jetzt bin ich schon wegen ein paar Virts auf hundertachtzig", dachte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer. Der weitere Tag verging ohne großartige Ereignisse. Sodas Lara leider viel zu viel Zeit hatte über Alucard nachzudenken. „Warum?", war die beschissenste Frage die in ihrem Kopf herumspukte. Sie hatte einfach keine Antwort darauf. Es quälte sie, doch auch ein mehr als dringend notwendiger Schlaf konnte ihren Zustand nicht mindern, da sie noch immer nur ein Bett im Zimmer stehen hatte und es sowieso nichts bringen würde sich dorthin hinein zu legen.

Es dämmerte bereit am Abend des folgenden Tages, als Lara endlich einen Anruf bekam in dem ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass es soweit war. Ihr Sarg war hier in London! Jetzt hieß es nur noch losfahren und das Gute Stück abzuholen. Doch leider machte das Schicksal Lara auch dieses Mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Als sie gerade aus ihrer Seat trat, kam ihr auch schon ein aufgeregter Walter alias Onkel Walter mit einem Blatt Papier in der Hand wedelnd entgegen. „Lara ein Einsatz für deine Einheit", verkündete er. „Scheiße", stieß Lara in Gedanken aus. Laut sagte sie doch dann „Wo?". „Wieder einmal in London. Weitere Einzelheiten stehen auf dem Papier. Doch eins solltest du wissen. Lady Integra will sich heute ein Bild von deinem Einsatz machen und...", weiter kam er nicht den Lara unterbrach ihn mit einer wild wirkenden Handbewegung. „Lady Hellsing will bei meinem Einsatz dabei sein! Dann aber mindestens dreihundert Meter abstand mit Absperrung!", mit diesen Worten ließ sie eine ziemlich verdatterten Walter stehen. In der Eingangshalle wartete schon Seras auf sie und auch Alucard! Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Lara war ihm seit dem Vorfall im Gang nicht wieder begegnete und hatte eigentlich auch gehofft das dies so blieb. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Alles schien wie immer zu sein, Seras war nervös und Alucard grinste in aller Seelen Ruhe vor sich hin. „Einheit T meldet sich Start klar", sagte Seras und folgte Lara aus der Halle zum Auto.

Am Einsatzort, einem Privat Park, angekommen wartete schon Lady Integra am Straßenrand, dahinter konnte Lara eine Absperrung erkennen. Wie Lara, Seras bereits im Auto erklärt hatte, handelte es sich dieses mal nur um gut 20 Gorghouls, die eine verwechselbare Ähnlichkeit mit zu groß geratenen Fröschen hatten, die sich wohl in den Straßen von London verlaufen hatten. Dar diese Geschöpfe normalerweise nie die nähe von Menschen aufsuchten, waren sie sehr scheu und hatten einen riesigen Drang zur Raserei, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten. „Seras ich denke es reicht, wenn du sie am abhauen hinderst. Verteile die Signalfackeln und zünde sie an. Dadurch verwirrst du sie und denn Rest erledige ich. Alucard kann währenddessen ja auf unsere werte Hellsing aufpassen", gab die Schwarzhaarige letzte Anweisungen und war kurz darauf in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Gespannt wartete Integra im Schutze der Absperrung auf irgendeinen der Schritte die Lady Crosswell mit ihrer Einheit unternehmen würde. Der Himmel war tief schwarz dar eine dichte Wolkenschicht über London war und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis es anfing wie aus Eimern zu regnen. Zuerst kam Seras in Lady Hellsings Blickfeld, sie verteilte Signalfackeln und schien diese Forschähnlichen Kreaturen damit ziemlich zu verwirren, den diese drehten sich aufgeregt im Kreis. Doch dann ohne Vorwarnung war Lara, als ein heller Blitz, endlich den versprochenen Regen einläutete, von einem auf den anderen Augenblick in der Mitte der Gruppe erschienen. Einige der Gorghouls schrieen auf und verfielen in Raserei, in der sie auf Lara einstürzten. Diese schien sich jedoch nicht einmal die Mühe zu machen eine Waffe oder ähnliches zu ziehen. Sie kämpfte sich mit beiden Händen durch die rasch kleiner werdende Masse von Gorghouls.

Lara nahm Integras erschrockenen Blick nur von weitem her war, sie befand sich nun in der Mitte der Gorghouls die sich nun auf sie stürzten. Doch diese Kreaturen, waren weit aus schwächer als die meisten anderen ihrer Art und so hatte Lara leichtes Spiel mit ihnen. Sie trat ein paar mal um sich und begann dann jedem einzelnen mit bloßen Händen das Genick zu brechen oder einigen auf brutalste Weisen den Kopf ganz ab zu reißen. Unter einem letzten gequälten Heulen verstummte dann auch der letzte Gorghoul und Lara schritt langsam zu Lady Integra hinüber.

Diese stand da wie angewurzelt im Regem. „Ich hätte nicht mit solch einer Grausamkeit von Lara gerechnet", dachte sie schockiert. Nun als Lara näher kam konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass ihre Kleidung voller Blut war. Doch es schien nicht ein einziger Tropfen ihres Blutes zu sein. Als Integra das kaltblütige Lächeln auf Laras Lippen sah, konnte sie sich kaum noch zusammen reißen um nicht sofort einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

„Haben Sie nun genug gesehen Lady Hellsing oder wollen Sie bei Gelegenheit noch einmal zu sehnen?", fragte Lara höhnisch und das Wasser unter ihren Stiefeln platschte. „Danke, ich habe genug gesehen", antwortete Integra schnell und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Habe ich Euch nicht gewarnt meine Herrin?", fragte Alucard belustigt als Integra die Türe zu ihrer Limousine auf machte. „Ach halt den Mund Sklave!", schnauzte ihn seine Herrin müde an. „Du kannst gehen", setzte sie dann noch hinzu als Alucard keine Anstalten machte aus dem Wagen zu steigen. „Yes, my Master!", war das einzige was die Blondine noch vernahm bevor der Vampir in der Dunkelheit verschwand.


	15. Nass bis auf die Knochen

**Fünfzehntes Kapitel: **Nass bis auf die Knochen

Es regnete immer noch in Strömen. Und Lara war bis auf die Knochen nass. Doch das störte sie nicht im geringsten, es war eher die Tatsache, dass Alucard ihr auf seine ganz eigene Art unauffällig versuchte zu folgen. Sie hatte Seras abschütteln können mit der Begründung sie hätte noch was zu erledigen und sie solle mit einem der Reinigungsteams zurück zur Hellingvilla fahren, doch diesen aufdringlichen Blutsauger konnte sie nicht abschütteln. So entschloss sich die Schwarzhaarige in die Offensive zu gehen, sie parkte ihr Auto am Rande der Einbahnstraße in der sich ihre Ziel Adresse befand und stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Alucard bist du dir dafür nicht zu schade mir hinterher zu jagen?", fragte sie verächtlich. Zuerst sah Lara nur Alucards grinsen als Antwort, doch auch der dazugehörige Rest trat schließlich aus dem Schatten einer Laterne. Der Vampir wartete anscheinend darauf, dass Lara noch etwas sagen würde, doch diesen Gefallen tat ihm diese nicht. Sie drehte sich in Richtung der Einbahnstraße und ging die Straße hinunter. Alucard folgte ihr mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite befand sich einer der zahlreichen öffentlichen Parks in dieser Gegend Londons. Als sie schließlich an der Adresse ankamen, war Lara doch etwas überrascht. Es handelte sich bei der Adresse nicht um eine Wohnadresse, sondern um ein kleines japanisches Geschäft auf deren Außenscheibe groß Japan Express stand.

Unschlüssig stand die junge Frau und somit auch ihr neuer "Begleiter" einige Minuten vor dem Shop. Was sollte sie mit Alucard machen? Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen „Hey warte hier ich hol schnell meinen Sarg!" sagen. Nein das konnte sie definitiv nicht. Aber was dann? Wie sollte sie ihr Heiligtum eigentlich unbemerkt in die Hellsingvilla bringen? „Verdammt", stieß sie dann aus und ernte einen belustigten Blick von Alucard. Jetzt war es eh zu spät um sich noch großartig Gedanken zu machen. Sie war hundemüde und würde hier gleich im Stehen weg pennen und vermutlich nicht wieder aufwachen, wenn sie noch weiter hier so unschlüssig rum stand.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf die Türe zu und öffnete sie selbstsicher. Im Laden war kein einziger Einkäufer zu sehen bis auf einen Mann mittleren Alters mit japanischen Aussehen und augenscheinlich seiner Frau, die hinter der Kasse standen. Alucard war ihr in den Laden gefolgt, was Lara ihm irgendwie nicht so recht verübeln konnte, bei dem Wetter draußen. „Was können wir für Sie tuen?", fragte der Mann sofort. „Mein Name ist Lady Crosswell, Sie sind informiert?", fragte Lara auf japanisch und der Mann sah seine Frau verwirrt an. „Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr Name Lady Crosswell ist und ob du informiert bist", übersetzte seine Ehefrau. „Es tut mir leid Lady Crosswell aber mein Mann spricht kein Japanisch, er ist gebbürtiger Engländer müssen Sie wissen", richtete sich die Frau auf englisch an Lara. „Auch egal. Sie wissen aber hoffentlich warum ich hier bin?", antworte Lara. Bei diesem Satz begann der Mann sichtlich nervös zu werden. „Ja schon, aber... Bitte einen Moment", bat er und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang und auch seine Frau folgte ihm hastig. Als er zwei Minuten später wieder heraus trat. Hatte er nichts weiter als einen großen blauen Beutel unterem Arm, den er Lara mit zitternder Hand reichte.

Lara war sprachlos. Ihr Gegenüber hatte ihr einen Beutel voll mit Asche, Holzsplittern und einem großen gusseisernen Kreuz gereicht. Das konnte doch unmöglich ihr SARG sein! Wie betäubt entglitt Lara der Beutel und fiel seinen ganzen Inhalt auf dem Boden vor Alucards Stiefeln verteilend, zu Boden. In diesem Moment war Lara alles egal, weder die erneute Anwesenheit der Frau noch Alucard konnten, verhindern dass Lara den Mann am Hals packte und ihn sehr ungestüm an die Wand drücke, wo sie in einige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumeln ließ. „Was soll das bedeuten? Was habt ihr Idioten mit meinem Sarg gemacht!", schrie sie ihn an und schlug ihm mit der Fast in das verängstigte Gesicht. Der Mann schrie kurz auf und seine Nase begann zu bluten. „Es ist an der GrenGrenze passsssiiert, das LieferLieferfahrzeug", stotterte er und geriet mächtig ins schwitzen. „Sie haben es es überfffallen und all allalles wwwas sich dddarauf befand in bbbrannd gesteckt", schloss er ab. „Alestard!", flüsterte Lara. Der Mann nickte nur. Laras Kraft war erschöpft, sie konnte den Mann nicht länger halten und ließ in mit einem Ruck zu Boden fallen.

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände die mit dem Blut des Mannes befleckt waren. „Alles aus", dachte sie. Wo sollte sie um diese Zeit jetzt einen Sarg herbekommen? Es war unmöglich, sie konnte nicht einfach auf einen Friedhof gehen und sich den erstbesten krallen. Diese ganzen Erkenntnisse brachten Lara an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Sie drehte sich wie in Trance um und ging nach draußen. Und über die Straße hinüber in den Park, in dem sie um eine Ecke bog und verschwunden war. Doch als Alucard ihr folgen wollte, wurde er von einer hektisch schimpfenden Frau zurückgehalten. Die ihm zu verstehen gab das sie nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Familien kommen sollten.

In Alucards Gehirn arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Lara brauchte einen Sarg, doch wozu? Sie war doch ein Mensch, dass hatte er die ganze Zeit gespürt. Wäre sie etwas anderes egal ob Dämon oder Vampir hätten seine Sinne es im verraten. Doch wenn er so überlegte waren da doch eine Menge Ungereimtheiten. Als er sie damals in der alten Villa angeschossen hatte, hatte Doktor Hennings gesagt, dass sie ihren Arm nie wieder gebrachen können würde und nun? Sie bewegte ihn wie eh und je. Auch war von der Verletzung nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen gewesen, als er sie unter der Dusche überrascht hatte. Er hatte die Lady auch bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal schlafen sehen seit sie in der Hellsing Villa war, wenn man auf das künstliche Koma mal absah. Laras Erscheinung warf immer mehr fragen auf. Warum hatte er das nicht bemerkt? „Weil du so von ihr angetan bist", sagte Alucards kleine Stimme im Kopf.

Er war gerade um die Ecke geschritten an der Lara verschwunden war, als er sie auch schon auf einer Bank sitzen sah. Ihr Blick war leer. Es regnete jetzt noch stärker und Alucard konnte erkennen, dass Lara stark zitterte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihr in dichten Strähnen ins Gesicht. Der Vampir blieb stehen, es waren noch gut drei Meter bis zur Bank normalerweise hätte er Laras Aura oder ihre Lebensenergie von hier aus spüren müssen. Doch da war nichts. Er ging raschen Schrittes auf sie zu, doch sie registrierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Das Blut was an ihren Händen geklebt hatte war mittlerweile vom Regen fort gewaschen worden, doch sie starrte immer noch geistesabwesend auf ihre Hände. Ihr Zustand war besorgniserregend und ihr Herz schlug sehr langsam und unregelmäßig. Kurz blieb der Untote stehen und betrachtete die junge Frau vor ihm, sie war leichenblass und völlig durchnässt. Schnell zog er seinen Mantel aus und wickelte Lara darin ein. Dann hob er sie sanft hoch. Sie kuschelte sich in Alucards Mantel und legte mit immer noch leeren Augen ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Das zittern, welches die junge Frau gerade noch heftig geschüttelt hatte ebbte zu einem leichten beben ab, sie schloss die Augen und war wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen. Sie war ja so erschreckend leicht, stellte er zum wiederholten male fest und verschwand mit ihr im aufsteigenden Nebel.

Als sie der Nebel lichtete hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Sie waren jetzt in einem Zimmer. Genauer gesagt waren sie in Alucards Zimmer des Hellsinganwesens. Die Einrichtung des Raumes war sehr spartanisch und der Raum hatte keine Fenster. Wie sollte es auch, das Zimmer des Untoten befand sich schließlich im Untergeschoss der Hellsing Organisation. Es befanden sich nur ein kleinem Holztisch mit einem dazugehörigen Stuhl und ein Kleiderschrank die Alucards wenige Habseeligkeiten beinhalteten darin. Außerdem war im hinteren Teil des Zimmer ein großer schwarzer Sarg zu erkennen. Langsam schritt der Vampir der immer noch Lara in seinen Armen trug in Richtung des Sarges, dort angekommen legte er die ziemlich geschwächte Lara behutsam auf den Deckel des Sarges. Sogleich begann Lara wieder stärker zu zittern, sodass Alucard entschied sie ihrer nassen Kleidung zu entledigen.

Genüsslich knöpfte er die schwarze Bluse die Lara unter ihrem eigenem schwarzen Mantel an hatte, Knopf für Knopf, auf. Darunter kam ein hauch von einem Seiden BH zum Vorschein, der Laras gutgeformte weibliche Reize nicht verdecken konnte. Auch diesen öffnete der No life King geschickt und fuhr zärtlich mit dem Fingern die Linie ihres Brustbeins nach. Um sich dann an ihrer Hose, die wie konnte es anders sein ebenfalls schwarz war, gütlich zu tun und ihr diese ebenfalls ab zu streifen. „Du bist einfach wunderschön", murmelte Alucard, als er Lara auch noch ihres Slips entledigt hatte. Schnell holte er aus seinem Schrank eines seiner weißen Hemden und zog es der immer noch schlafenden Lara an. „Es passt zwar nicht ganz an einigen Stellen", dachte Alucard breit grinsend, während er einige der oberen Knöpfe zu schließen versuchte, was bei Laras Oberweite aber scheiterte. „aber es ist besser als gar nichts", stellte er zufrieden fest. Erneut hob er Laras Körper sachte in die Höhe und öffnete den Deckel des Sargs. Vorsichtig legte er die Schwarzhaarige in den Sarg und betrachtete sie noch einmal. Lara wirkte so zerbrechlich und schwach, dass war das erste mal das der Vampir sie so sah. Nicht einmal als sie im Koma gelegten hatte, hatte sie so kraftlos, so verloren gewirkt. Leise schloss er den Deckel.

Mit einem erneuten grinsen verschwand der Vampir in der Mauer und trat aus Walters Wand wieder her vor. „Ah Meister Alucard, was kann ich für sie tuen?", fragte Walter eifrig. „Lady von Crosswell wünscht in nächster Zeit nicht gestört zu werden. Die anderen Einheiten sollen sich um eventuelle Notfälle kümmern", antwortete er mit seidiger Stimme und war auch schon wieder in der Mauer verschwunden.


	16. Böses Erwachen

Have die Ehre beinanda!

Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute! Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute!

Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute! Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute!

Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute! Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute!

Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute! Ihre seid einfach die Besten Leute!

Oh, hab ich schon erwähnt das ihr super seid?

Hoffe es gefällt euch mein neuer Teil! Kapi 16 ist da juhu! Laolawelle mach

Fui Spaß beim lesen!

**Sechszehntes Kapitel**: Böses erwachen

Alles war so friedlich. Eine angenehme wärme durchflutete ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich erholt und kraftvoll wie schon lange nicht mehr. Süß lächelnd drehte sich Lara im schlaf zur Seite und kuschelte sich an den weichen Körper neben ihr.

Unschlüssig stand Alucard vor seinem Sarg. Was sollte er jetzt tuen? Sollte er sich zu Lara in den Sarg legen? Immerhin war es sein Sarg indem diese gerade zuckersüß lächelnd schlief. Andererseits würde seine Herrin Bericht erstattet haben wollen, warum Lara und ihre Einheit keine Dämonen jagten? Er entschied sich für ersteres, entledigte sich schnell seiner Kleidung bis auf eine schwarze satin Boxershorts und legte sich zu Lara in den Sarg. Es war etwas eng doch diese art von Platzmangel störte Alucard nicht im geringsten, eher im Gegenteil. Denn Lara schmiegte sich in diesem Moment an seine Brust und er legte sanft seinen Arm um ihren warmen Körper. „Ihre Haut ist so weich und seidig", dachte schmunzelnd, während er sie betrachtete.

„Ich hab nur geträumt", mit diesem Gedanken wachte Lara aus einem tiefen und sehr erholsamen schlaf auf. Irgendwie kam sie sich schon ganz schön blöd vor, davon zu träumen dass ihre Sarg zerstört wurde, doch. Was war dass? Jemand lag hier zusammen mit ihr im Sarg! „Oh, neeein! Das ist doch bloß wieder so ein Alptraum. Es muss einer sein!", durchfuhr es Lara. Sie tastete vorsichtig nach dem Körper an dem sie sich gerade noch so vertraut und geborgen angeschmiegt hatte und zog dann ängstlich die Hand zurück. Aus der Dunkelheit leuchteten ihr zwei Blutrote Augen entgegen die sie, wie es schien, amüsiert anschauten. „Na hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte jemand mit seiner samtig, weicher Stimme. „Diese Stimme, sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor doch... Scheiße das ist Alucards Stimme!", durchfuhr es Lara wie ein Blitz.

Laras Antwort auf dessen Frage bestand dann darin den Deckel des Sarges ein Stückchen zur Seite zu schieben und sich auf zu richten.

Entgeistert starrte sie Alucard an, der entspannt zu ihr auf blickte. Sein Blick war auf einen Punkt an Lara Oberkörper geheftet und er lächelte angetan. Lara folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Sie hatte nichts weiter als ein weißes Hemd an, dass ihr obendrein noch Obenrum viel zu klein war, so dass ihre Busen nur mäßig verdeckt war. Schnell verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und schenkte Alucard einen giftigen Blick. „Was machst du in meinem Sarg und wo sind wir hier überhaupt?", fragte sie, doch wollte Lara die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen. „Du befindest dich hier in meinen Räumlichkeiten und in meinem Sarg, Lady Crosswell", antwortete der Vampir und richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf. Doch als Lara hastig aus seinem Sarg klettern wollte zog er sie zurück und drückte sie mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht in den Sarg zurück. „Nicht so schnell Lara", raunzte er ihr ins Ohr, was dieser einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Denkst du nicht, dass du mir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig bist? Immer hin wärst du wohl vor vier Tagen elendig auf der Parkbank verreckt, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden und hier her gebracht hätte", schnurrte der Untote und beobachtete Laras Reaktion aus seinen Blutroten Augen.

In Laras Gehirn überschlugen sich die Gedanken. „Was soll ich ihm nur sagen?", dachte sie aufgeregt. Alucard der Laras Schweigen und die Emotionen die sich auf Laras Gesicht abspielten interessiert beobachtete hatte, riss sie mit einer weiteren Frage aus ihren Gedanken. „Wer ist Alestard? Bitte sag es mir Lara", rief er mit fast schon flehender Stimme. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich als sie ihm fest in die Augen blickte. „Wir waren Forschungspartner. Er war wohl in mich verliebt doch ich hab ihn abblitzen lassen", begann sie stockend zu erzählen. „Wir haben an einem Kontrollchip gearbeitete, der es ermöglichen sollte, Vampire nach dem einpflanzen des Chips davon abzuhalten weiterhin Leute zu beißen oder ihnen schaden zu zufügen. Diese Vampire würden dann, wann immer sie versuchen Menschen zu töten oder auch nur daran zu Denken dies zu tun, höllische Qualen haben. Die Untoten wären auf diese Weise nicht mehr in der Lage, weiterhin Leute abzuschlachten. Es wäre uns möglich gewesen sie zu kontrollieren und sie trotzdem zu studieren, um noch mehr über ihre Verhaltensweisen zu erfahren. Doch Alestard hinterging mich aus Rache für den Korb und modifizierte den Chip um, so dass er aus der Testperson einen künstlichen Vampir machte", fuhr Lara fort. „ Ich hab ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich den Chip, eines Abends alleine im Labor implantiert hat. Er dachte wohl er währe alleine, weil ich an diesem Tag eigentlich frei gehabt hätte. Doch mir war so langweilig, dass ich mir gedacht habe doch noch etwas zu arbeiten. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten und daran hindern abzuhauen. Doch es gelang Alestard zu fliehen, als ich versuchte das Labor hermetisch zu versiegeln. Seit dem macht er mir das Leben zur Hölle, so gut er kann", schloss Lara ab und senkte den Blick.

Ihr war klar das sie vor Alucard gerade zugegeben hatte, dass sie mitverantwortlich für die Freaks war, die in England in letzter Zeit so viel Chaos angerichtet hatten. Und ihr war ebenfalls bewusst, dass der Vampir der auf ihr lag noch nicht zufrieden war. „Alestard ist der Freakchiperfinder? Und Lara hat ihm dabei geholfen!", waren die Gedanken die dem No- life- King im Kopf schwirrten. Er versuchte zum Wiederholten male Laras Gedanken zu lesen, doch obwohl sie im Moment stark verunsichert wirkte waren ihre Gedanken hinter einen mentalen Mauer geschützt.

„Hör auf damit!", zischte Lara ihn an, als sie merkte was Alucard gerade versuchte. Der Untote fing an zu lachen. „Wie ist es möglich, dass ihr immer wisst, wenn ich versuchte Euch zu lesen?", fragte er dann wieder tot ernst. „Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an woher ich das weiß. Und jetzt geh endlich von mir runter!", fauchte die Lady und versuchte Alucard weg zu drücken. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig my Lady. Ihr habt mir noch immer keinen Grund genannt, warum ihr in einem Sarg schlafen müsst", sagte der Vampir mit seiner tiefen hypnotischen Stimme. Lara antwortete nicht sondern bäumte sich weiter unter dem Gewicht des Nosveratu auf. „Nun Lara du scheinst nicht gewillt mir Auskunft auf meine Frage zu geben. Ich werde wohl einen anderen Weg nehmen, um es heraus zu finden", mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Laras Hals hinunter.

Er hatte eigentlich noch nicht vorgehabt die sture Lady zu beißen, doch da sich ein solcher Augenblick wohl nicht so schnell wieder ergeben würde entschloss er sich dazu ihr warmes Blut schon vor seiner Zeit zu kosten. Langsam glitt seine nasse Zunge ihren zarten Hals entlang, um dann in ein zuerst zärtliches doch dann immer stärkeres saugen, mit seinen Lippen überzugehen.

Lara spürte das der Nosveratu, nicht sofort zubiss, wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hätte, sondern anfing ihren Hals zu liebkosen. „Das ist die Chance!", dachte sie. Würde sie nicht sofort unter Alucard wegkommen, würde er ihr Blut trinken. Jetzt oder nie hieß die Divise. „Desperatio!" Und schon war sie unter dem Körper des Vampirs verschwunden. Um dann mit einem lauten „Krach" auf dem harten Steinboden neben Alucards Sarg sehr unsanft auf dem Hinterteil zu landen. „Ah. Scheiße tut das Weh!", stieß sie verärgert aus, während sie die Hände auf ihren Arsch gepresst aufstand.

Belustigung machte sich mit einem Schlag in Laras Gesicht breit, als sie zusah wie Alucard sie mühsam in seinem Sarg aufrichtete. Doch so schnell dieser Gesichtsausdruck gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und zurück blieb ein Wut verzerrter Ausdruck darauf.. „Niemand trinkt mein Blut gegen meinen Willen du wandelndes Stück Dreck!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige. Schritt entschlossen nach vorne und schlug dem No-life- King mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht, um dann mit hocherhobenem Haupt aus dem Zimmer zu schreiten. Hätte sie sich noch einmal umgesehen so wäre ihr wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, dass der Vampir kurz wegen dem Schlag aus der Nase blutete und sie ihm nun vollends die Sinne geraubt hatte.


	17. Einladungen und ihre Folgen

Konnichiwa meine treuen Leser/innen!

Ich finde es einfach super wie gut euch meine ff gefällt und hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin sooooo treu! (DAS WAR EIN FETTES LOB FÜR EUCH-)

**Siebzehntes Kapitel**: Einladungen und ihre Folgen

Selbstmordgedanken schlichen ihn ihrem Kopf umher, wie eine tiefe brennende Säure fraßen sie sich in ihr Innerstes. „Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?", erklang es verzweifelt aus ihrem Mund. Doch die Worte kamen niemals über ihre Lippen. Lady Lara von Crosswell stand vor dem Badezimmerspielen in ihrer Seat und blickte auf sich hinab.

Sie war immer schon blass gewesen Zugegebenerweise, doch nun glich ihre Hautfarbe eher einem Transparentpapier. Die hübsche Frau hielt zitternd einen Dolch ihn ihrer rechten Hand. Die Erlösung von all ihren Problemen lag so nah und doch so fern. Es wäre ihr ein leichtes sich nun einfach ihre Pulsadern auf zu schneiden und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können. Nur einen Hacken gab es; die Wunde würde nicht einmal eine Minute bluten, um dann in eben dieser kurzen Zeitspanne schon wieder in der Unsichtbarkeit zu verschwinden.

Irgendwo von weit weg nahm sie war das aus ihrem Laptop der aufgeklappt auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein piepsendes Geräusch kam. Wie benebelt verließ die junge Frau das Bad und tratt zu ihrem „Baby" um mit drei vertrauten Handbewegungen die erste der zwei E- mail, die gerade eingetroffen waren zu öffnen. Die erste war vom, sie konnte es kaum glauben, vom E- mail- Anschluss der Königin! Was auch immer sie jetzt wieder wollte, sie hatte wahrscheinlich einen triftigen Grund ihr Lady Lara zu schreiben. Lara erinnerte sich noch genau an das was sie ihr, dass letzte mal aufgetragen hatte. Denn immer wenn irgendwo etwas schief gelaufen war und die Königin aufgrund dessen in der Brisereh war, hatte sie, Lady Lara von Crosswell, dass wieder gerade biegen müssen. Also was wollte die Windsor jetzt schon wieder von ihr?

Hochverehrte Lady Crosswell,

es ist mir eine besondere Freude Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie zum alljährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball ,von ihrer Majestät der Königin von England persönlich auserwählt wurden, diesem speziellen Ereignis beizuwohnen.

Die Veranstaltung wird heute, Freitag um 20 Uhr im Buckingham Palast mit einem festlichen Dinner eröffnet, dessen sich dann die verschiedenen Wohltätigkeitsauktionen anschließen werden.

Sie werden höfflichst daran erinnert sich in angemessene Abendgarderobe dort einzufinden.

Des weiteren möchten Sie bitte beachten, dass ihre Majestät die Königin fest mit ihrem Erscheinen rechnet.

Mit ergebensten Grüßen,

Sir Clearwall

Der Satz "angemessene Abendgarderobe" ließ Lara aufhorchen. So etwas hatte noch nie in einer offiziellen Einladung des Palastes gestanden und sie war sich doch mehr als sicher, dass die Königin diesen Satz bewusst in ihrer Einladung hatte einfügen hatte lassen. Die Königin wusste von ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Ballkleidern und bisher war es ihr immer gelungen sich irgendwie zu drücken in einem solchen Objekt auf die Straße zu gehen. Sicher Zuhause hatte sie jede Menge Ballkleider im Schrank hängen doch keines dieser Kleider hatte es je aus ihrem Schrank geschafft. „Ich hasse Kleider", murmelte die Schwarzhaarige verärgert. Doch so wie es aussah würde sie dieses Mal nich darum herum kommen ein Kleid anzuziehen. Dieser Tag schien wirklich einen der tiefsten Punke in ihrem bisherigen Leben darstellen zu wollen. Neugierig was wohl die zweite Mail beinhalten würde setzte sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und öffnete diese. Die zweite Mail war von Jess, dass konnte Lara auf anhieb erkenne, dann kein Mensch der Welt würde als Absenderadresse haben.

Sehr geehrte Chefin,

wie Ihr gewünscht habt übermittle ich Euch durch diesen Weg der Kommunikation die großen Neuigkeiten aus dem vatikanischen Theaterprogramm. Diese Woche in den Hauptrollen Pater Alexander Anderson alias Paladin Anderson, Pater Ronaldo alias der schweigsame Assistent und... tatatataaaa Enrico Maxwell alias der verrückte Obertrottel vom Iskariotclan! Aber, wenn Ihr jetzt schon kaum mehr Eure Freude zurückhalten könnt dann wartete ab was noch kommt. Unsere drei Hauptdarsteller befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg ins schöne England um dort an einem gewissen alljährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball teil zu nehmen. Da freut sich Euer Gemüt doch wahnsinnig oder? Sollte dieses Ausgabegerät die zuvor genannte Nachricht nicht überlebt haben, so habe ich mir bereits erlaubt ein neues zu bestellen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Jess

Anlagen:

1. Eine Flugbestätigung auf den Namen Enrico Maxwell

2. Offizielle Einladung für den alljährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball ebenfalls Maxwell

3. Reservierung für drei Zimmer in einem vier Sterne Hotel

„Immer, wenn ich denke es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, kommt so was", schrie die Schwarzhaarige entrüstet und warf ihren Laptop gegen die Wand, an der dieser prompt zerschellte. Jetzt war es amtlich, dies war der schlimmste Tag in ihrem Leben. Erst das böse Erwachen mit Alucard und das daraufhin folgende Gespräch, dann diese blöde Einladung mit speziellen Hinweis auf ein Kleid und dann dass! Lara kochte vor Wut. Doch was sollte sie jetzt machen? Ihren Laptop hatte sie schließlich schon geschrotet, doch dass war bei weitem nicht genug. Wie wäre es mit etwas Trainieren? Dagegen war wohl kaum etwas einzuwenden, doch ihr Schwert sollte sie dieses Mal lieber im Zimmer lassen. Denn so wie ihre Laune jetzt war würde sie einfach jeden Killen, der es wagte ihr in die Quere zu kommen.

Und so machtet sie sich mit schnellen Schritten auf in den Trainingsraum, nur um festzustellen, dass er von Fargason und drei seiner Truppen besetzt war. Sie wollte sich schon um drehen und kehrt machen, als der erste Kommandant der Hellsing Organisation sie erblickte. „Ah, Lady Crosswell wollen Sie nicht ein bisschen mit uns trainieren?" fragte er freundlich und winkte diese herein. Innerlich immer noch auf hundertachtzig trat Lara auf den älteren Mann zu und blickte ihn abwartend an. „Nun wir sind gerade dabei Nahkampfübungen für den Ernstfall zu machen. Galligen Sie werden mit Lady Crosswell zusammen trainieren, aber seien Sie nicht so grob", fügte der Kommandant hinzu, als ein massig gebauter Soldat aus der zweiten Reihe vortrat. „Soll das alles sein? Ich meine Vampire sind bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nie alleine unterwegs, also halte ich es nur für real wenn mindestens immer sechser Gruppen bebildet werden", meldete sich die Schwarzhaarige verärgert zu Wort. „Aber ich bitte Sie Lady Crosswell, dass Stärkenverhältnis zwischen den Soldaten und ihrer zarten Statur ist doch vollkommen ungleich und meine Männer springen im Training nicht gerade sanft miteinander um", versuchte Fargason sie zu besänftigen. „Zarte Statur?", dachte Lara und hatte jetzt wirkliche Mühe ihr sowieso schon übertemperiertes Gemüht hinter ihrer gleichgültigen Gesichtsferssade zu verstecken. „Los greift mich an! Alle die denken sie seinen Manns genug gegen mich zu kämpfen sollen vortreten. Und keine falsche Rücksicht, denn ich werde garantiert keine Skrupel haben euch richtig zu vermöbeln", rief Lara und ging in Kampfstellung. „Aber das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen, ich meine", doch verstummte der grauhaarige Mann, sofort als er Laras entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und ihre funkelnden Augen sah. „Wie Ihr wünscht, aber sagt nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Alle Mann antreten. Zielgegner ist Lady Lara von Crosswell, keine falsche Rücksicht, ihr habt die Lady gehört!", kommandierte Fargason seine Truppen.

Zuerst zaghaft doch dann entschlossen Lara zu fall zu bringen schritt Galligen auf diese zu. Bevor er jedoch zum ersten Schlag hatte ausholen können, trat im die junge Frau mit einem kräftigen Tritt vor seine Brust, sodass er einen Meter weit nach hinten in die hinteren Reihen von Soldaten folg. „Oh, wars das etwa schon? Habt ihr anderen keinen Mut sich mir zu stellen oder sind eure Füße und Arme am Boden angewachsen", höhnte Lara. Das konnten die Soldaten nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und stürmten auf die zierliche Person ein. Diese zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt und schlug und trat kräftig um sich. Es blieb jetzt nicht mehr bei einfachen Tritten, sondern Lara wirbelte umher und wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man vereinzelt sogar Rippen brechen hören. Kaum hatte sie eine Truppe abgefertigt schon waren wieder neue Gegner in ihrem Sichtfeld. Doch auch diese schaltete Lara nach allen Regeln der Kunst aus, sodass nach einer viertel Stunde der Trainingsraum über und über mit bewusstlosen oder verletzten Soldaten der Hellsing Organisation bestückt war. „Oh, Jungs nehmts sportlich ich bin schließlich nur eine Frau mit zarter Statur, also Kopf hoch", lachte Lara als auch der letzte Hellsing Soldat von ihr Abließ.

„Ja, jetzt geht's mir besser. Dank euch Jungs!", dachte Lara und lächelte während sie den Raum in dem ein völlig verwirrter Peter Fargason stand verließ. Auf dem Weg in ihre Seat machte sie noch schnell einen kleinen Zwischenstopp und beorderte Doktor Hennings in den Trainingsraum.

Es klopfte. Und Walter trat mit einem unentschlüsselbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht herein. „Ah, Onkeln, was gibt's neues?", fragte Lara die gerade die Überreste ihres ehemaligen Laptops beseitigt hatte, neugierig. „Lady Integra schickt mich dich zu holen. Sie war sehr... wütend über irgendetwas und verlangt sofort dein erscheinen in ihrem Arbeitszimmer", erklärte der Butler. „Na dann tun wir der Lady doch den Gefallen", dachte Lara, deren Laune sich nun etwas gebessert hatte. Schnell folgte sie Walter der ihr voran zu Lady Integras Arbeitszimmer eilte.

„So Lara ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden, ich muss noch den drei Uhr Tee für Lady Integra aufsetzten. Viel Glück", murmelte Laras Onkel nicht sehr überzeugt und ging in Richtung Küche. Nun war sie alleine vor der Hölle des Löwen. Lara seufzte kurz und klopfte. „Die Tür ist offen", kam es eisig aus dem Arbeitszimmer und die Schwarzhaarige trat mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck ein. Sie hatte den Schreibtisch Lady Hellsings noch nicht ganz erreicht als diese auch schon anfing wie wild sie anzubrüllen. „Können Sie mir das vielleicht erklären? Vor ein paar Sekunden hat Doktor Hennings angerufen und mir mitgeteilt das drei meiner besten Truppen für mindestens eine Woche außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden, in einer Trainingsstunde mit Ihnen! Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?", schrie Integra und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Lara sich tatsächlich hinreißen lassen laut hals los zu lachen. Vor ihr tobte eine fuchsteufelswilde Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing im Zimmer herum und machte ihr Vorwürfe. Entschlossen setzte sie ihren Weg zu Integras Schreibtisch fort und setzte sich unaufgefordert einfach hin. „Ich warte in Gottes Namen noch mal auf eine Gott verdammte Erklärung. Und flehen Sie Gott an das sie Gott noch mal gut ist, denn sonst Gnade dir Gott Lara!", drohte die Blonde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Burst. „Man, man fünfmal das Hasswort Nummer eins, in einem Atemzug, dass kann ja nur von einer Protestantin kommen", dachte die Angesprochene amüsiert. An Integra gewand sagte sie jedoch: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns seit neusten wieder duzen Lady Hellsing. Und was Ihre Frage an geht, so bin ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst, denn ich bin schließlich mit einer dermaßen zarten Statur bewandet, um Kommandant Fargason zu rezitieren, dass es denn Männern doch ein leichtes hätte sein müssen mich zu besiegen oder zu mindestens ein einziges mal zu treffen oder stimmen Sie mir da etwa nicht zu? Ich für meinen Teil denke, dass Ihre Truppen ziemlich alt ausgesehen hätten, wäre der Gegner ein Vampir gewesen", antwortete Lara kühl. „Sie haben Lara nicht ein einziges Mal getroffen?", durchzuckte es Integra in Gedanken. „Nun ja Galligen war in seinem zweiten Versuch etwas näher dran mich zu treffen, aber was kann ich auch schon von einem Haufen Virts erwarten", murmelte die junge Frau und Integra ließ sich erschöpft in ihren Stuhl fallen. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht", rief Integra verzweifelt und warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Jetzt wird mal nicht depressiv Ini, schließlich sind nicht alle außer Gefecht gesetzt worden", versuchte Lara ihre Kindheitsfreundin zu beruhigen, da sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte es ihr schuldig zu sein. Ohne das es ihr selbst auffiel hatte sie Integra mit ihrem alten Spitznamen angesprochen. Die Zeiten ihrer gemeinsamen Freundschaft waren jedoch Jahre her und das Band der Zusammengehörigkeit war längst unwiederbringlich zerrissen. Die Hellsing ließ die Arme sinken und sah sie aus hellblauen Augen aufmerksam an. „Wer bist du wirklich Lara?", fragte sie dann gerade heraus. „Du weißt, dass wir uns geschworen haben immer über alles ehrlich zu reden. Wenn es wegen Alucard ist und du angst hast er könnte etwas davon hören, so kann ich dir versichern er wir es nicht erfahren, ich befehle ihm nicht zu lauschen. Also bitte antworte mir", bat die Blonde.

„Was willst du hören? Den Namen meiner Mutter oder den meines sogenannten Vaters", sie sprach das Wort verächtlich aus. „Oder ist der Sinn deiner Frage nicht ender der, dass du versuchst heraus zu finden warum ich so gefühlkalt bin? Ich bin was ich bin Integral, wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst ist das leider dein eigenes Problem. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten in deine Organisation versetzt zu werden. Wenn du etwas über meine Familie erfahren willst, dann frag Walter er gibt dir sicher gern Auskunft über meine Mutter und unseren Stammbaum. Was meinen Erzeuger angeht, so hoffe ich ihm nicht wieder sehen zu müssen", antwortete die junge Frau. „Er würde es wohl nicht überleben, wenn du ihn noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würdest", meinte Integra nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Nun legte sich ein leichtes grinsen auf Laras Gesicht, es war die erste ehrlich gemeinte Gesichtsregung seit sie hier war.

„Wir haben uns beide sehr verändert, doch würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir unseren Freundschaft noch einmal eine Chance geben könnten. Was denkst du, können wir es noch einmal versuchen?", fragte Ini hoffnungsvoll. „Von meiner Seite aus hätte ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, doch bitte frag mich nicht weiter nach meiner Vergangenheit aus. Aber nun muss ich gehen, da meine Wenigkeit noch schnell nach Hause fahren muss um ein Ballkleid auszusuchen", sagte Lara grimmig und stand auf. „Du und ein Ballkleid? Wie passt das zusammen? Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass Walter bei seinem letzten Versuch dir ein solches Kleidungsstück an zu ziehen eine blutende Bisswunde davon getragen hat", erinnerte sich Integra lächelnd. „Nun ja Walter ist auch nicht die Königin von England. Sie hat mich zum alljährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball eingeladen und dieses mal kann ich mich nicht drücken", antwortete Lara lachend als sie an die damalige Situation mit ihrem Onkel dachte.

Walter hatte versucht ihr für ein Geburtstagsparty ein rosa Rüschenkleid an zu ziehen und sie hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, doch als alles verloren schien hatte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung einfach kräftig gebissen und prompt erfolgt gehabt.

„Ihre Majestät die Königin von England hat mir ebenfalls eine Einladung zukommen lassen, doch bisher habe ich noch nicht zugesagt. Aber ich denke ich werde es jetzt tun, denn dich in einem Ballkleid zu sehen, ist es mir alle mal wert, in Anwesenheit von Iskariot- Jüngern zu speisen", meinte die Blonde leicht spöttisch. „Ja, ja du mich auch. Wir sehen uns auf dem Ball. Ach übrigens was wirst du für eine Auktion anbieten? Soweit ich weiß müssen nämlich alle eingeladenen Gäste eine Auktion stellen auf die anderen bieten können", wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen. „Wohl das gleiche wie letztes Jahr. Ein Dinner im Rush Restaurant und du?", fragte das Oberhaupt der Hellsing Familie neugierig. „Ein Tanz mit der Ballkönigin", kam sogleich die sarkastische antwort, was Integra denn seit langen ersten Lachanfall einbrachte. Unter schallenden Gelächter der Blondine verließ Lara das Büro selbiger.


	18. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Chiwa allerseits!

So ihr wundert euch sicherlich wieso um alles in der Welt ich gleich zwei neue Kapitel update und recht habt ihr

Naja der Grund ist folgender, wie sich einige von euch auf ff.de sicher erinnern, ich hab versprochen Alexander Anderson in Kapitel 17 unterzubringen doch da er irgendwie keine Zeit hatte **g** hab ich mir gedacht gleich auch noch das 18 Kapitel mit up zu daten, als der gute endlich wieder Zeit hatte.

Freut euch! Und honoriert mir meine Arbeit und meinen Fleiß mit ein paar Revwies!

Vielen Dank übrigens für die lieben Revwies von euch, allen voran immer die gute sephi-chan und shina die beiden Treuen Seelen 

**Kapitel Achtzehn: Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Der Himmel war dunkel bewölkt und es würde an diesem Abend ganz bestimmt noch regnen. Lara war vor gut drei Stunden auf dem Anwesen der Familie von Crosswell angekommen und hatte sich sogleich im Ankleidezimmer verschanzt und auch Arkade war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Nach gut drei Stunden war Lara fertig mit allem, doch besonders mit ihren Nerven. Sie hatte zig verschiedene Ballkleider anprobiert und bei den meisten feststellen müssen, dass sie ihr zu groß waren. Zum Schluss hatten es nur drei Kleider in die engere Auswahl geschafft. Ein weißes aus Seide mit einem langen Schlitz am Bein, was die Schwarzhaarige jedoch viel zu bieder und schlicht und ergreifend brav aussehen ließ. Dann noch ein dunkelgrünes welches mit unzähligen kleinen Blumen bestickt war und ein rotes, sehr eng anliegendes Trägerloses Ballkleid was besonders Laras helle Haut betonte. Letzten Endes hatte sich Lara doch für das rote Kleid entschieden und sich anschließend von Arkade die Haare elegant nach oben stecken lassen. Das Einzige was nun noch fehlte war etwas Make-up, welches sie dezent auftrug und darauf bedacht war besonders ihre grünblauen Augen zur Geltung zu bringen.

Um sieben war es endlich soweit, die Türe zum Ankleidezimmer indem Lara vor nun gut fünf Stunden verschwunden war öffnete sich und eine freudestrahlende Arkade trat heraus. „Ich verkünde hiermit feierlich das Erscheinen von Lady Lara von Crosswell", rief sie breit übers ganze Gesicht lächelnd nach unten zu Jess. Sofort stand dieser, der am Fuße der Treppe die in den ersten Stock führte gesessen hatte auf und blickte nach oben. Was er sah verschlug ihm schier die Sprache. Dort oben stand seine Chefin, Lady Lara von Crosswell in einem Traum von Ballkleid und sah einfach atemberaubend aus. „Arkade was haben Sie mit meiner Chefin gemacht?", wollte er sogleich mit bebender Stimme wissen und ein äußerst schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Wie bisher alle die Lara kannten, hatte er die Schwarzhaarige noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen, in Röcken gleich welcher kürze schon, doch dass war für ihn ein ziemliches Neuland.

Selbstbewusst schritt Lara die Treppe hinab. Natürlich war ihr Jesss überraschter und verträumter Blick als sie aus dem Zimmer getreten war nicht entgangen und sie genoss es. Kurze Zeit später saß sie auch schon in ihre Limousine und ließ sich von Jess zum Wohltätigkeitsball fahren. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt selbst zu fahren doch bei dem Massen an Ballkleidstoff wäre es recht mühsam gewesen. Und so stieg sie Punkt 20 Uhr vor den Toren des Buckingham Palast aus und wurde von einem Pagen in empfang genommen.

Der große Ballsaal war festlich geschmückt und die Raumausstatter hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen wie es schien. Jeder Gast wurde beim Eintreten einzeln Laut mit Namen verkündet und erntete die teils neidischen, teils anerkennenden Blicke der bereits Anwesenden. Niemand bemerkte Lara bevor sie am oben Ende der Treppe stand und dann laut mit den Worten. „Es gibt sich die Ehre, Lady Lara von Crosswell", angekündigt wurde. Sie wusste das es bei den Lords und Ladys Tradition war so vorgestellt zu werden, doch in diesem Augenblick als ihr Name viel wäre sie einfach lieber zuhause geblieben. Als Lara die Treppe elegant nach unten schritt, spürte sie förmlich wie sie die Blicke auf sich zog. Unauffällig begutachtete sie die Anwesenden während ein Platzanweiser sie zu ihrem Platz geleitete, der neben dem Integras lag.

Integra sah nun schon eine geschlagene viertel Stunde an dem Tisch der an dem auch die Königin saß und fragte sich ob Lara es sich doch noch anderes überlegt hatte, als plötzlich am oberen Treppen Absatz noch eine Gestalt erschien. Vor erstaunen wäre Integra beinahe die Kinnlade nach unten gefallen. Da stand Lara. Aber sie sah anders aus, so... Ihr fehlten die Worte um ihre Kinderfreundin zu beschreiben. Diese glitt nun vornehm die Treppe hinab und folgte dem Platzanweiser zu ihrem Platz, der sich neben Integras eigenem befand.

„Hör auf mich so anzustarren", flüsterte Lara amüsiert, als sie Integras Gesichtsausdruck sah. Doch ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig als sie sah wer außer ihr, Integra, der Königin, Sir Penwood und Sir Coldwater noch am Tisch saß. Dort saß er, sie ebenfalls anstarrend und aufmerksam beobachtend. Mit einem Schlag hatte Lara keinen Hunger mehr und es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass sie am gleichen Tisch mit Enrico Maxwell, Pater Ronaldo und Pater Alexander Anderson sitzen musste. Jetzt hatte sich Enricos verblüffte Gesichtszüge über ihren Anblick in ein hämisches Grinsen verwandelt und er flüsterte Pater Ronaldo etwas zu, worauf dieser nickte. Doch die junge Frau sollte keine Gelegenheit mehr haben über dieses nicken und das grinsen Maxwells nachzudenken, denn in diesem Augenblick begab sich die Königin auf ein kleines Podest das vor einer Tanzfläche aufgebaut worden war und begann zu sprechen. „Herzlich Willkommen in Buckingham Palast werte Gäste. Ich freue mich sehr Sie alle hier heute auf dem jährlichen Wohltätigkeitsball begrüßen zu dürfen der dieses Jahr ganz im Sinne von an Krebs erkrankten Kindern steht. Es erbaut mich zutiefst, dass es dieses Jahr allen geladenen Gästen möglich war hier zu erscheinen". Bei diesen Worten sah die Königin nur für geübte Beobachter auffallend genau in Laras Richtung und ein freudiges Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen erheiternden Abend und bitte Sie an das Wohle der kranken Kinder zu denken, wenn Sie Ihre Wohltätigkeitsauktionen anbieten und darauf steigern. Des weiteren wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Appetit und darf mich verabschieden", mit diesen Worten beendete die Windsor ihre kleine Rede und begab sich auf ihren Platz zurück.

„Erheiternd", dachte Lara bissig. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte diese Tischgesellschaft erheiternd sein? Ignorieren oder sich betrinken oder...Nein das stand vor so vielen Gästen nicht zur Debatte, also auf die herkömmliche Art. Ganz in Gedanken bekam Lara gar nicht mit wie ihr eine Kellner den ersten Gang vor ihr auf den Tisch stellte. Erst ein äußerster hässlicher Tritt von Integra an das Bein ihr Kinderfreundin Lara brachte diese zurück in die Realität. „Lara was ist los mit dir? Ich meine du hast jetzt schon ganze drei Gänge ausgelassen. Nicht das es mich etwas angehen würde, aber du könntest ruhig etwas mehr essen, du bist in letzter Zeit so blas", flüsterte Integra besorgt. „Scheiße, ich hab drei ganze Gänge ausgelassen? Verdammt", durchzuckte es die Schwarzhaarige. Nur mit großen Widerwillen konnte sie sich dazu durch ringen gemächlich und ohne große Eile den vierten Gang der aus gebratener Hühnerbrust und Kokosreis bestand zu essen. „Glück für dich das es sechs Gänge gibt, da du ja mit so viel Hunger in dich reinstapelst", spottete die Blondine neben ihr, als diese Laras zurückhaltendes Essverhalten bemerkte. „Nennen wir es Höfflichkeit und Ehrfürchtung gegenüber den Köchen", kam es prompt in sarkastischen Ton zurück.

Nachdem die letzten drei Gänge endlich verspeist waren und die Kellner das Besteck abgeräumt hatten, tratt eine Braunhaarige etwas in die Jahre gekommene Frau mit grünem Cocktailkleid auf das Podest und bat um ruhe. „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, mein Name ist Mrs Silvia Finch, ich bin die Leiterin der Good- Childhood- Stiftung, deren Aufgabe es ist sich um Krebserkrankte Kinder zu kümmern. Ich bedankte mich jetzt schon im voraus für das Unterschützen meiner Stiftung und möchte Sie nochmals dazu animieren zu spenden. Und in diesem Sinne erkläre ich den Start der Wohltätigkeitsauktionen für eröffnet". Höffliches Klatschen war zu hören während Mrs Finch eine lange Liste hervor zog. „Nun zum Ablauf er Auktionen. Jeder von Ihnen hat ein Nummernschildchen vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen, mit dem er sich während der laufenden Auktion als Bieter oder Bieterin bemerkbar machen kann. Ich werde nun jeden von Ihnen einzeln aufrufen und möchte Sie bitten dann nach vorne zu treten um ihre Auktion vorzustellen. Den Anfang macht bitte gleich Sir Coldwater", posaunte die Schirmherrin der Krebsstiftung und ein etwas verlegener Sir Coldwater trat nach vorn.

„Vielen Dank Mrs Finch. Ich habe mir überlegt was ich hier heute Abend anbieten könnte und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Ihnen die Möglichkeit bieten zu wollen auf ein äußerst prachtvolles Stück aus meiner Vinzent von Goch Sammlung bieten zu können", bei diesen Worten wurde ein Gemälde herein getragen und so postiert, dass es jeder sehen konnte. „Das Anfangsgebot für dieses äußerst seltene Stück liegt bei 500.000 Pfund", klang eine Lara sehr bekannte Stimme durch den Raum. Anscheinend war Mr. Harris die Aufgabe die Auktionen zu leiten übertragen worden, welcher dieser mit augenscheinlicher Hingabe nachkam. Schon hagelten die ersten Gebote auf den Mann ein und das Bild ging schließlich für schlappe 10 Millionen Pfund weg. Nun folgten weitere 15 Gäste, in deren verlauf Lara ein Artefakt über Da Vinci , ein goldenen Armreif und einen schwarzen Sportwaagen ersteigerte, bis endlich das erste mal Pause gemacht wurde. Diese Zeit nutzte Lara geschickt um sich mit der Ausrede, sie müsse sich schnell frisch machen vom Tisch zu verziehen. Schnell ging die Schwarzhaarige in Richtung Damentoiletten und bog am Ende des Ganges in einen menschenleeren Korridor ab. Nun hieß es warten, ob er ihren Wink verstanden hatte.

Lara fühlte sich plötzlich aufgeregt, hatte Maxwell es schon bemerkt? Doch bevor sie auch noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte trat eine ziemlich große Gestalt um die Ecke. „Xander", brachte Lara freudig heraus und sprang den Pater stürmisch umarmend an. „Holla mein Kind. Hätte nicht gedacht das du dich so freuen würdest mich wieder zu sehen", meinte Anderson überrascht und grinste verlegen. Etwas peinlich berührt ließ Lara ihren Retter aus der Vergangenheit los. „Warum sollte ich mich nicht freuen dich zu sehen? Schließlich verdanke ich es dir, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Und außerdem war das Treffen in Venedig doch viel zu kurz", antwortete die junge Frau strahlend.

„Ähm, ja nun gut. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit ich muss gleich zurück. Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen, aber nun da wir uns nach so langer Zeit wieder gesehen haben werde ich natürlich versuchen mit dir unauffällig mehr Kontakt zu halten", sagte Alexander und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Xander ich muss dir etwas gestehen und ich weiß es wird dir ganz und gar nicht gefallen", begann Lara und holte tief Luft. „Ich arbeite jetzt für Hellsing", dass hatte gesessen. Anderson blickte seinen jungen Schützling unverständlich an und seine Augen bekamen einen gewissen mordlüsternen Glanz. „Wieso das?", fragte er aufgekratzt und im Hinterkopf einen Gewissen verhassten Namen murmelnd. „Die Königin befahl es mir, ich wäre niemals freiwillig zu diesen dreckigen Virts gegangen, glaub mir bitte", antwortete die Angesprochene zerknirscht. Doch dann viel ihr etwas ein, schnell begann sie in der Tasche an ihrem Ballkleid zu kramen. „Hier für dich", mit diesen Worten überreichte Lara dem Iskariotjünger ein winziges Handy. „Einfach meinen Namen sagen und schon wählt es automatisch meine Nummer. Du kannst es überall verstecken und dieser dreckige Bastard wird es nie bemerkten", erklärte Lara grimmig grinsend. „Du sollt nicht falsch Zeugnis über deinen Nächsten reden, Lara", entgegnete Anderson tadelnd. „Was war daran falsch? Außerdem besagt eines eurer Gebote nicht auch du sollt nicht töten? Du sollst nicht begehren deines nächsten Vieh oder in meinem Fall deines nächsten Hab und Gut!", kam es verärgert von der jungen Frau zurück. Darauf wusste oder wollte Anderson keine Antwort zu geben und blickte stattdessen auf die Uhr. „Oh, wir müssen zurück, bevor Pater Ronaldo und Erzbischof Maxwell etwas bemerkten. Ladysfirst", entgegnete Anderson zuvorkommend und gebot ihr mit einer Armbewegung voran zu gehen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte es Lara auf ihren Platz zurück als es auch schon weiter ging. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ehe sich Lara versah stand Integra auf dem Podest und bot ihre Dinnerauktion an. So ziemlich alles was männlich, unverheiratet und nicht eine Gelübde abgelegt hatte bot mit. Die Preise waren absurd hoch, wenn man darüber nach dachte was Männer alles für einen Abend mit einer Frau auszugeben bereits waren. Mittlerweile war das Höchstgebot bei 1 Million Doller angekommen, da ein Millionär aus den Staaten, dem Integra ganz besonders gut gefiel, diese Summe in den Raum geworfen hatte.

„Zum ersten", ertönte Mr. Harris stimme durch den Raum. Die Schwarzhaarige folgte dem versteinerten Blick ihrer Kinderfreundin.

„Zum zweiten". Nun erkannte Lara auf wen Integra da starrte und unterdrücke ein würgen. Nein das was da saß hatte Integra eindeutig nicht verdient.

Integra stand äußerst unruhig auf dem Podest und starrte in die Richtung aus der gerade im amerikanischen Akzent „ Ich biete 1 Million Doller", gekommen war. Es war ein äußerst fetter und hässlicher Kerl, der ungepflegt aussah und wohl schon zuviel Wein getrunken hatte, dar er purpurrot im Gesicht war. Verzweifelt blickte sie in Richtung Laras die ihrem Blick gefolgt war. Der Auktionator fing an zu zählen. „Zum ersten", „Zum zweiten", Und zum dri", weiter kam er nicht.

„Ich biete 4 Millionen Pfund", unterbrach Laras Stimme das Zählen von Mr. Harris. Irgendwie hatte Lara das ungute Gefühl, dass sie gerade von allen Anwesenden inklusive der Königin angestarrt wurde. Doch Mr. Harris ließ sich davon nicht beirren und zählte erneut.

„Zum ersten". „Zum zweiten". „Und zum dritten. Versteigert an Lady Lara von Crosswell, aus England", rief er und schlug zur Besiegelung mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch. Etwas steifer als sonst trat Integra zurück an den Tisch und ließ sich erleichtert neben Lara auf den Stuhl fallen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur gewonnen Auktion Lady von...Crosswell", sagte eine sarkastische Stimme die Lara nur allzu gut kannte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf einwenig und schoss einen giftigen Blick in Richtung Enrico Maxwell ab. Wie er ihren neuen Namen betont hatte, Lady von... Crosswell, arg das ließ Hass in ihr aufsteigen, der weit aus größer war als der Normalzustand sonst schon war.

Zum Glück flüsterte Integra ihr in diesem Moment etwas zu, sodass sie sich wieder von Maxwell wegdrehen konnte. „Äh, was? Ich hab's nicht verstanden", fragte sie murmelnd nach. „Ich sagte morgen um Acht Uhr im Rush. Und danke das du mich vor diesem fetten Schwein gerettet hast", entgegnete die Blonde etwas zerknirscht. „Keine Ursache", nuschelte Lara und blickte finster drein. Sie würde ganz gewiss nicht ins Rush marschieren, da hatte sie schon eine gewisse Person im Augen dafür. Doch bevor sie ihren Triumph über die gewonnene Auktion richtig genießen konnte wurde sie auch schon von der Stiftungstussi auf das Podest gebeten.

„Und nun meine werten Damen und Herrn, kommen wir zur letzten Auktion der heutigen Veranstaltung die uns freundlicherweise von Lady Lara von Crosswell, als Überleitung zum Tanzteil des heutigen Abends, gestellt wurde. Sie haben nun exklusive die einmalige Gelegenheit auf den ersten Tanz heute Abend mit Lady Lara von Crosswell zu bieten. Dass Startgebot hier führ liegt bei einer schlappen 100.000 Pfund, bitteschön", mit diesen Worten eröffnete Mrs. Finch eine schlacht an Geboten, bei der Mr. Harris kaum die Nummerschilder zählen konnte die sich in die Höhe reckten. Lara hatte zwar nicht mit einem solchen Ansturm gerechnet doch freute sie sich für die Kinder, denen das Geld zu gute kommen würde. Die Beträge schossen in die Höhe und die 10 Millionengrenze war schnell geknackt. Die meisten jüngeren Bieter hatten sich bereits nach 5 Millionen verabschiedet, jedoch boten die etwas Reicheren Lords immer noch fleißig mit. Zum großen Glück der Schwarzhaarigen hatte der amerikanische Millionär bereits bei 2 Millionen aufgegeben und so lieferten sich jetzt nur noch ein Vertreter einer großen Versicherung und ein grauhaariger Greis der vor langer zeit einmal eine Möbelhauskette eröffnet hatte einen erbitterten Kampf.

„Und da sehe ich 1 Milliarde Pfund und nein 2, nein 3, und jetzt 4, 5, 6 Milliarden Pfund", kommentiere Mr. Harris als das Gebot bei 10 Milliarden Pfund schließlich stehen blieb. „Möchte noch jemand bieten, auf diese außergewöhnliche, hübsche, junge Frau?" fragte Harris neugierig. „100 Milliarden Pfund für einen Tanz mit Lady von Crosswell", kam es im nächsten Augenblick von einer unheilverkündende Stimme durch den Raum. Lara musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen war da gerade geboten hatte. Es hatte sie die ganze zeit schon gewundert warum Enrico Maxwell noch kein einziges mal geboten hatte, doch jetzt war alles klar. Er hatte am Anfang der Veranstaltung mit Pater Ronaldo über die Höhe es Budgets geredet und ihm mitgeteilt nicht eher zu bieten bis Laras Auktion kommen würde.

„ Man er lässt es sich ganz schön was kosten mit mir zu tanzen", dachte Lara mit grimmiger Erkenntnis. Ihr war klar das keiner der Anwesenden das Gebot überbieten würde, nicht einmal Integra hatte das nötige Kleingeld um mal eben 100 Milliarden Pfund aus der Portokasse zu finanzieren. „Und die Auktion geht an Erzbischof. Enrico Maxwell aus dem Vatikan", vernahm sie Mr. Harris Stimme und den Schlag seines Hammers. Über und über fies grinsend kam Maxwell nun auf sie zu und gebot ihr seine Hand um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

„Mir ist schlecht", dachte Lara und musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen um sich nicht vor versammelten Publikum zu übergeben. Ein langsamer Walzer setzte ein und der Leiter der dreizehnten Kongregation des Vatikans Abteilung Iskariot umschlang ihre Taille. Mit größter Überwindung legte Lara ihre zarte Hand in des Grauhaarigen und gemächlich fingen beiden an zu tanzen. „Lara reiß dich zusammen, es ist für einen guten Zweck! Denk an die Kinder!", drillte die Schwarzhaarige ihre Gedanken in eine Richtung. Nach und nach füllte sich die Tanzfläche und andere Paare begannen ebenfalls zur Musik zu tanzen.

„Na hast du mich vermisst meine Kleine? Aber, aber Lara, denk an die armen, armen kranken Kinder die das Geld sicher bitternötig haben", zischte ihr Maxwell amüsiert ins Ohr, als ihr Körper bei seinen Worten, vor Wut leicht zu beben anfing. Schnell brachte sie ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle und blickte ihn mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck direkt in die Augen. „Sie dich an Lara, was aus dir geworden ist. Du bist jetzt ebenso Hellsings Schosshündchen wie dieser Nosveratu Alucard. Sehr bedauerlich, ich muss schon sagen wirklich sehr bedauerlich. Bei uns im Vatikan hättest du wirklich Karriere machen können", fuhr er weiter fröhlich fort. „Ja sicher, an welchen Bereich hattest du da gedacht? Vielleicht als Leiche verscharrt in einem der Hinterhöfe des Vatikans! Ich weiß alles Maxwell und glaub ja nicht, dass ich vergessen werde", antwortete Lara eisig. Enricos lächeln schien etwas schmäler zu werden um dann ganz zu verschwinden. „Du hast mich um mein rechtmäßiges Erbe gebracht du kleine, dreckige Ketzerin. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das auf mir sitzen lasse? Du bist weniger Wert als Dreck Lara und ich schäme mich dafür so etwas minderwertigem wie dir das Leben geschenkt zu haben. Oh hab ich dich jetzt etwa beleidigt und was willst du jetzt machen Mydear? Willst du wieder zu Ersatzpapi laufen und dich dort verstecken? Ach ja, ich vergas er hat ja bereits den Löffel abgegeben und vergammelt in der Familiengruft der von Crosswells. Pech für dich. Ich werde dich und deine ganze Hellsingsippe auslöschen so war mir Gott helfe und dieses mal wird kein Paladin zur Stelle sein und dir helfen", flüsterte Laras Vater hasserfüllt. Lara war erzürnt und bestürzt. Wie konnte er es wagen so über ihren Vater zu sprechen? Auch wenn er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater gewesen war so hatte Arthur von Crosswell ihr steht's mehr liebe entgegen gebracht, als Enrico Maxwell es je getan oder gekonnt hatte. Andererseits war sie geschockt davon, dass Enrico offensichtlich über die Freundschaft von ihr zu Anderson bescheid wusste. „An deiner Stelle würd ich nicht drauf zählen, dass dein Allvater alles richten wird Judaspriester. Ich sag das jetzt nur ein einziges Mal, also spitz deine Lauscher. Verschwinde aus England und komm nie wieder zurück. Solltest du bis morgen Mittag nicht im Flieger nach Rom sitzen, werde ich dich auf direkten Weg in die Hölle schicken", mit diesen Worten löste sich Lara von ihrem so verhassten Erzeuger, als die letzten Klänge der Musik ausschwangen und ging. Schnell verabschiedete sie sich noch von der Königin der die angespannte Situation zwischen Lara und Enrico Maxwell nicht entgangen war und verließ die Veranstaltung.

So, dass war für euch meine Süßen 

Seid lieb und kommentiert mir meine Mühe mit einem Haufen Revwies!

Wer sich fragt warum es dieses mal sooooooo unendlich lange gedauert hat, dazu kann ich nur sagen das ich Abschlussprüfungen habe und hatte!


	19. Verkündung

**Verkündung**

Hallo Leute!

Wieder einmal kein Kapitel doch ich hielt es für angebracht euch nun meine neue Beta- Leserin vor zu stellen grins

Tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaa es ist sulyka!

Die Süße hat sich bereit erklärt meinen Pittelchen die Fehler aus zu treiben, was ihr sicherlich merken werdet noch mehr grins

Also, recht herzlichen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und bis zum nächsten mal!

mfg darkside

Ps. euch alle mal so richtig schön durch knuddel

PPs. Das nächste update wird euch gefallen!


	20. Einkäufe der besonderen Art

So have beinanda!

Ich hab's geschafft **rumhüpf**

Ich hab meinen mittleren Bildungsabschluss im Säckchen (1,75 der Schnitt(Klassenbeste und Zweitbeste in der ganzen Schule)) und zur Belohnung gibt's ein neues Kapitel (trotz heftigem Kater...mir ist jetzt noch übel vom feiern)

Vielen, vielen Dank auch an meine süße Beta- Leserin sulyka, die meiner ff Systematisch die Fehlerteufelchen austreibt! Danke sulyka!

**Kapitel Neunzehn: Einkäufe der besonderen Art**

Als Lara nach draußen trat hatte es bereits begonnen in Strömen zu regnen und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel hinweg. Mit finsterer Miene verließ sie das Gelände des Buckingham Palast und eilte zu ihrer Limousine in der auch schon Jess wartete. „Hi, wie wars?", fragte er müde. Laras Antwort bestand darin irgendetwas auf japanisch zu grummeln und Jess das Zeichen zum Losfahren zu geben. Auf der gesamten Fahrt über redeten sie kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander und als sie das Anwesen der Familie von Crosswell erreichten, verließ die junge Frau schon fast fluchtartig den Wagen.

Oh, sie war ja so wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen! Mit etwas zu viel Eifer entledigte sie sich reißend ihres Kleides und stieg unter die Dusche, des sich im Erdgeschoss befindenden Badezimmers. Energisch drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und wurde sogleich von einer Welle kochendheißem Wassers überströmt. „Ah, scheiße ist das heiß!", schrie sie und dreht den Hahn auf Kalt. „Schon besser", dachte die Schwarzhaarige. Doch stellte sie fest ,das dies ihren Hass auf ihren "Erzeuger" nicht im geringsten minderte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schmutzig. Und Lara wusste genau woran dies lag. Enrico Maxwell hatte sie berührt, wirklich ekelerregend. Nur mit sehr großer Selbstdisziplin gelang es der Schwarzhaarigen den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken und so stieg sie splitterfasernackt aus der Dusche und rannte die Treppe hoch ,zu ihrem sich im zweiten Stock befindenden Ankleidezimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie Arkade ,die sie etwas irritiert anstarrte, sich jedoch nicht traute etwas zu Laras plötzlicher Freizügigkeit zu sagen. Im Ankleidezimmer angekommen. zog Lara die erstbesten Klamotten an, die ihr in die Hände kamen ( einen schwarzen Schulrock der eindeutig zu kurz war und eine blutrote Wickelbluse welche sie genervt mit einem Zauber verschloss) und verließ das Zimmer erneut. „Scheiße hab die Unterwäsche vergessen", durchfuhr es Lara. „Auch, egal. Wer zuviel sieht wird es sowieso nicht überleben". Mit diesen Gedanken trat sie zur Treppe. „Fuck! Schon wieder Treppen steigen. Ach ,scheiß drauf!", murmelte Lara und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz über das Geländer im zweiten Stock. Mit einer graziöser Bewegung landete die Schwarzhaarige im Erdgeschoss und rauschte in Richtung Garage ab.

Die Garage war voll mit den verschiedensten Sportwagen, Limousinen, Quabs und Motorrädern. Auf eben eines dieser Motorräder schwang sie sich nun und stülpte einen Helm über ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch Unterwäsche tragen?", meldetet sich ihr augenscheinliches Gewissen zu Wort. Mit einem erneutem gemurmelten Zauberspruch hatte sie auch schon ein schwarzes Nichts von einem Tanga an und rauschte in die Nacht hinaus.

Im Partyviertel von London war trotz des schlechten Wetters die Hölle los, überall liefen angeheiterte Menschen umher und achteten nicht sonderlich auf ihre Umgebung. Eine junge Frau mit grünen Haaren lief schlangenkurvend in Richtung einer dunklen Gasse, um den Nachhause-Weg abzukürzen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über mit ihren Freunden im Pop4, einem der angesagtesten Clubs in London, gefeiert und sich dann ziemlich betrunken verabschiedet. Und so bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass eine ganze Bande voller schwarzgekleideter Männer mit Armbrüsten ihr geschlossen folgte. Erst als der erste sie am Kragen packte und gegen eine Wand drückte realisierte sie ihre missliche Lage. „Hey, du Arschsloch suuuucch dir neeeeee andereee Dumme zummm ficken", fuhr sie den großgewachsenen Mann an. Dieser lachte nur und hielt ihr seine Armbrust an den Kopf. „Du sagst uns jetzt sofort wo dein Zauberamulett ist oder wir töten dich", drohte er un! d die anderen schlossen den Kreis um sie enger. „Ach, haltsss Maul drechiger Idiot. Vvon dir llassss ich mirr ned so drohn", entgegnete die Grünhaarige und versuchte sich erfolglos zu befreien. „Arnold, dass bringt nichts die Hexe ist so blau, die findet doch nicht einmal mehr nach Hause. Beseitige sie", zischte einer der Männer eindringlich. „Ja ihr habt recht Meister", mit diesen Worten setzte der Angesprochene zum tödlichen Schuss auf die hilflose Frau an.

„Peng", ein Schuss hallte durch die Finsternis. Die Armbrust des Schützen zerschmetterte in der Luft. „Was zum..", doch weiter kam Arnold nicht mehr, da der im nächsten Augenblick in Flammen aufging. „Wer ist da?", fragte der scheinbare Anführer und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Lara war mit Tempo zweihundert in Richtung London gerauscht und hatte mehrere rote Ampeln und Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen übergangen, bis sie im Herzen Londons angekommen war. Dort stellte sie ihre schwarze Kawasaki auf einem Parkplatz ab und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ins Partyviertel. Gerade als sie an einer Gasse vorbei ging spürte sie etwas. Schnell trat sie in die ausladende Gasse und verbarg sich im Schatten, als sie eine ganze Gruppe Wächter des Bösen dort um eine junge Frau mit grünen Haaren versammelt stehen sah. Anscheinend wollten die Wächter von der ziemlich betrunkenen Frau ein Zauberamulett haben, doch diese beschimpfte die Wächter des Bösen nur aufs übelste in ihrem Rausch. Gerade als der Wächter ,der die junge Frau festhielt seine Armbrust ansetzte griff Lara ein.

Sie zog ihre Jacull 454 und entwaffnete ihn mit einem einzigen Schuss, anschließend murmelte sie einen weiteren Spruch, der diesen sofort in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Blitzschnell drehten sich die Wächter nun um und suchten die Dunkelheit ab.

„Ihr habt euch heute einen schlechten Tag ausgesucht", sagte Lara mit dunkler, unheilvollverkündender Stimme und trat aus den Schatten. „Wer bist du und was willst du?", fragte der Anführer und starrte sie misstrauisch an. „Was ich will?", lachte die Schwarzhaarige. „Tod und Verwüstung sollen herrschen dem Chaos vor, auf dass keine unreinen Gestalten mehr auf Erden wandern und Power das Chaos erlöst", antwortete die Angesprochene und ging gemächlichen Schrittes auf die Gruppe zu. „Zermi diese Tussi ist mir nicht geheuer lasst mich sie töten", flüsterte ein Mann neben dem Anführer und dieser nicke leicht. Sofort ging auch dieser Wächter des Bösen in Flammen auf und verschwand im Nichts. „Hast du nicht zugehört du dämlicher Wächter des Bösen? Ich sagte heute ist ein schlechter Tag, um Späßchen mit mir zu treiben", zischte Lara bedrohlich und hob ihre Ja! cull 454.

„Du weiß wer wir sind? Dann solltest du auch wissen, dass man einen Wächter des Bösen nicht mit Menschenwaffen töten kann Liebes. Holt sie euch!", die letzten Worte schrie Zermi geradezu und sogleich stürmten die Wächter auf Lara ein. „Mag sein das man es nicht mit Menschenwaffen kann, aber die Munition ist aus Lichtstaub du Idiot!", entgegnete Lara und wich einigen Pfeilen aus, die die Wächter nach ihr abschossen. „Jungs ihr werdet´ s nie lernen", mit diesen Worten schoss Lara wie wild um sich. Das Ergebnis stellte sich als sechs tote Angreifer heraus. Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts zehn weitere Wächter auf und schlugen auf Lara ein. Diese wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und schaffte es wieder etwas Luft zwischen sich und ihre Gegner zu bekommen. „Es werden immer mehr!", dachte sie und zögerte kurz. Dieses Zögern nutzen einer ihrer Kontrahenten gnadenlos aus und schlug ihr erst h! art ins Gesicht. Sogleich schoss Blut aus der zugefügten Platzwunde über dem Auge und lief ihr quer übers Gesicht.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Freundchen", rief Lara und hob eine der Armbrüste ihrer besiegen Gegner auf. Mit einem lautem Schrei ging auch dieser Gegner in Flammen auf und ward nie wieder gesehen. Nun lief die junge Frau auf die Gruppe von Wächtern des Bösen zu und tötete systematisch einen nach dem anderen, bis nur noch Zermi überblieb. Das ihre Kleidung dabei voller Blut wurde und sie sich noch etliche andere Wunden zuzog ignorierte Lara penibelst. Der Wächter des Bösen grinste sie selbstsicher an und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch soweit kam er nicht mehr. Von einem auf den anderen Augenblick war Lara verschwunden und tauchte direkt hinter ihm wieder auf. Eiskalt stieß sie ihrem Gegner einen Dolch bis zum Schaft in den Rücken und zog diesen sogleich langsam heraus. Der Erstochene drehte sich überrascht, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zur ihr um und schrie lauthals, als Lara ihm den Dolch zuerst ins Linke und dann ins rechte Auge s! tieß. Jedoch ehe er noch in sich zusammensacken konnte, ging er auch schon in Flammen auf.

Vorsichtig tastete Lara nach der immer noch etwas blutenden Wunde an ihrem Kopf. „Autsch!", fluchte sie. Die Wunde war nicht ernsthaft, doch würde mit Sicherheit Morgen zumindest noch eine blaue Stelle zu sehen zu sein. „Verdammte Wächter des Bösen, immer dass gleich mit den Dingern", murmelte die junge Frau und verließ unauffällig und mit gestraffter Statur die schmutzige Gasse.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich besser, doch irgendwie war es noch nicht genug, irgendetwas hatte sie doch vergessen. „Mal überlegen Herd ausgeschaltet? Nein, ich koche nicht! Was in der Reinigung abholen? Nein, dass macht Arkade oder Jess! Hm Vampire killen? Momentan nur einen, aber der ist tabu! Also was zum Teufel hab ich vergessen?", so ging es die ganze Zeit ,bis Lara zurück bei ihrer Maschine angekommen war. „Jetzt hab ich's! Ich brach nen neuen Sarg", fiel es ihr nach langem überlegen ein. Doch wo zum Teufel sollte sie einen neuen Sarg herbekommen? Kurzerhand entschlossen zog sie ihr Handy und wählte eine altbekannte Nummer.

„Hallo?", meldete sich jemand auf Englisch mit starkem japanischen Akzent. „Hallo Cruso, hier Lara", antwortete Lara etwas kleinlaut. „Oh nein, was haben Sie dieses mal kaputt gemacht? Ihre Waffen, Autos oder schlicht und ergreifend ihre Einrichtung? Immer das selbe mit Ihnen, ich bringe ihre Waffe wieder in Ordnung, Sie machen sie noch in der selben Nacht kaputt! Also womit kann ich Ihnen dieses mal helfen?", schimpfte der Angerufene aufgebracht los. „Nun ja. Es geht um einen Sarg", murmelte Lara. Darauf herrschte eisiges Schweigen. „Um einen Sarg? Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie einen Sarg zum Vampire jagen oder was auch immer brauchen! Warum um alles in der Welt einen Sarg Lara?", fragte Cruso etwas irritiert. „Mir wäre es ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn wir das nicht am Telefon besprechen würden, kann ich vorbeikommen oder ist Ihnen morgen lieber?" „Nein, nein. Kommen Sie gleich, denn ! so wie ich Sie kenne handelt es sich mal wieder um eine dringende Angelegenheit, die sich nicht aufschieben lässt. Also bis gleich", verabschiedetet sich Cruso etwas zerstreut wirkend und legte auf.

Zwanzig Minuten später fuhr Laras schwarze Kawasaki die Auffahrt zu Mr. Daniel Crusos Häuschen empor und blieb vor einer schweren Eisentüre stehen, vor der sie bereits vom Eigentümer des Hauses erwartet wurde. Mr. Daniel Cruso war ein gutaussehender Brite in seinen besten Jahren und hatte mittellanges ,braunes Haar welches ihm etwas wirr im Gesicht hing. „Hallo Cruso!", grüßte Lara freundlich und nahm den Helm ab. „Guten Abend oder sollte ich besser sagen gute Nacht", kam in etwas bissiger Art als Antwort zurück. „Kommen Sie. Hier draußen ist es doch viel zu kalt". Mit diesen Worten winkte der Mann Lara ins Haus hinein und führte diese zu einem gemütlich ausgestattetem Wohnzimmer. „Nun Cruso ich bin hier, weil ich einen Sarg brauch, doch nicht irgendeinen Sarg. Deshalb habe ich mich an Sie gewandt. Ich möchte Sie bitten anstatt meiner nach Japan zu reisen und dort einen aus speziellem Fichtenholz herg! estellten und von Mönchen des schwarzen Ordens, geweihten Sarg zu besorgen und sicher hier her nach England zu bringen. Das letzte Stück hat es leider nur als ein Säckchen Asche hier her geschafft, weshalb ich dieses Mal auf Nummer sicher gehen will. Ich stelle Ihnen volle finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung und alles was nötig ist. Leider kann ich es Zeitgründen nicht selbst erledigen, da die Weihung des Sarges zwei Wochen dauert und ich arbeiten muss", beendetet Lara ihre Erklärungen. „Warum nehmen Sie nicht einfach einen anderen Sarg?", fragte Cruso etwas dümmlich. „Weil andere Särge für meine Verwendungszwecke nichts bringen würden. Wenn Sie wollen Daniel nehmen Sie meinet wegen ihre Frau und die Kinder mit um Urlaub zu machen, nur sehen Sie zu das dieses mal das angeforderte Objekt im ganzen Stück ankommt", sagte Lara mit Nachdruck. „In Ordnung. Wo finde ich dieses spezielle Objekt und die Ordensbr! üder?" „Ich werde alles nötige veranlassen. Ihre einzige Aufgabe besteht darin das gute Stück sicher nach England zu geleiten und sich keinen Sonnenbrand zu holen", erörterte Lara und grinste. „Also gut wann wollen Sie das ich und meine Familie abreisen?" erkundigte sich Daniel nachdem er einige Sekunden nachgedacht hatte. „Wie wäre es mit morgen Vormittag, sagen wir ähm...11 Uhr? Ich erlaube mir Ihnen plus Anhang eine Ferienwohnung zu buchen und kümmere mich auch sonst um alles andere", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und lächelte bei dem verdutzten Gesichtausdruck Crusos. „Dann werde ich Sie nicht länger belästigen. Gute Nacht und schönen Flug", mit diesen Worten stand die junge Frau auf und verließ das Haus in Richtung Hellsing Villa fahrend.

AN: Ja, ja. Die Kampfszenen hören sich nach Charmed an, ich weiß!

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir trotzdem ein Review!


	21. Cat Alarm

**Kapitel Zwanzig: Cat Alarm**

Endlich hatte es angefangen zu dämmern und langsam wurde es in Laras Suite wieder heller. Lara war nach dem Treffen mit Mr. Cruso sofort auf das Hellsing Anwesen zurückgekehrt und hatte sich sogleich an die Arbeit gemacht, was sich als wesentlich leichter herausgestellte ,als sie befürchtet hatte. Zwar waren alle Flüge, in der ersten Klasse die am kommenden Tag nach Japan fliegen würden restlos ausgebucht ,doch hatte die Lady es durch einige einfache Tastenübungen geschafft das Cruso und seine aus fünf Köpfen bestehende Familie spitzen Plätze bekamen. Nun hieß es nur noch die Ordensbrüder ans Telefon zu bekommen, was sich als etwas heikel heraus stellte, da dass Kloster nicht direkt ans Telefonnetz angeschlossen war und sie erst umständlich etliche Einwohner des kleinen Dörfchens, in dem sich das Kloster befand, anrufen musste. Doch auch dieses kleine Problemchen war schnell behoben.

„So soweit ist alles fertig", dachte Lara zufrieden und griff zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag zu ihrem Handy. „Hier ist der Anschluss des großartigen, einzigartigen, süßesten und geilsten und...", meldete sich eine nicht enden wollende Bandansage, die Jess wohl als sehr lustig empfunden hatte. „Verdammt Jess wo bist du jetzt schon wieder?", murmelte Lara und legte verärgert auf. Das konnte doch echt nicht angehen, dass sie Jess wöchentlich ein kleines Vermögen in den Hals stopfte, wohlgemerkt für so gut wie nichts zu tun und er nicht an sein Handy ging, wenn sie schon einmal eine wirkliche Beschäftigung für ihn hatte! Kurzerhand zog Lara ihren Laptop zu sich heran und begann wie wild sich in das Sicherheitssystem ihres Hauses einzuhacken, was bei weitem aufwändiger war als sich bei einer Fluggesellschaft einzuklinken. „So die Leistung steht, wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht geschafft hätte! ", murmelte Lara triumphierend zu sich selbst und griff nach ihrem Headset und schaltete eine Verbindung zwischen allen Lautsprechen ihrer Villa.

„Jess sieh sofort zu, dass du an dein beschissenes Handy rangehst!", zischte sie böse in ihr Mikro von dem sie wusste das es nun aus allen Lautsprechen in ihrem Anwesen zu hören war. Keine zwei Sekunden später klingelte auch schon Laras Handy und eine ziemlich leise Stimme meldetet sich bedrückt. „Sie haben mich gerufen ,Chefin?" Eigentlich hatte Lara vorgehabt Jess nun eine Standpauke vom aller Feinsten zu servieren ,doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Was war mit ihrem Angestellten los? „Jess warum bist du nicht an dein Handy ran gegangen? Ich musste mich erst in mein eigenes Sicherheitssystem einhacken und dich über Lautsprecher darauf aufmerksam machen an dein Telefon zu gehen", fragte die Schwarzhaarige. „Ich... nun ja. Sie haben Buffy abgesetzt!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Wäre Jess in diesem Moment auch nur in Laras Nähe gewesen, sie hätte ihn mit Sicherheit mit eigenen Händen erwürgt und ausgeweidet. Dass konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein, dass Jess wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit nicht an sein Telefon ging. Natürlich wusste Lara, dass Buffy die Lieblingsserie von Jess war und sie hatte sich nie sonderlich daran gestört, dass er sich die Serie während seiner eigentlichen Arbeitszeit reinzog doch das war eindeutig zu idiotisch. „DU HAST DOCH ECHT NICHT MEHR ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK!", schrie sie in die Leistung und konnte hören wie Jess einige Meter von seinem Standpunkt vor Schreck in die Luft sprang. „Ich hab ja schon viel Verständnis für dich und deine komischen Anwandlungen, aber das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus! Wofür bezahle ich dich eigentlich? Nein, sag einfach nichts! Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Laptop herholen und die Abflugsbestätigungen von Enrico Ma! xwell mit samt vatikanischen Anhang überprüfen. Sag mir bescheid, wenn sie nicht bis spätestens ein Uhr im Flieger nach Hause sind und finde gegebenenfalls heraus wo sie sich aufhalten", mit diesen Worten legte die stocksaure junge Frau auf.

„Sag mal Onkel Walter, weißt du zufällig wo Seras Victoria steckt?", fragte Lara ihren Onkel eine halbe Stunde später, da sie auf der Suche nach der jungen Vampirin bereits das ganze Hellsing Anwesen abgesucht hatte. „Tut mir leid meine Liebe, aber Seras hat heute ihren freien Tag und ist ausgegangen. Aber da du schon mal hier bist, willst du nicht eine Kleinigkeit essen?" wollte Walter pflichtbewusst wissen. „Von mir aus, aber keine komischen Variationen aus der englischen Küche bitte", lachte Lara und setzte sich an einen Tisch ,der in der Küche stand. „Appropo Essen. Da fällt mir doch was ein!", erinnerte sich die junge Frau und ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Die wird ihr blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie heute Abend im Rush ihre Begleitung sieht". „So hier bitteschön bist du zufrieden?" mit diesen Worten stellte Walter seiner Nichte strahlen! d einen Teller voll mit Gemüsespuppe hin. „Leider kann ich dir beim essen keine Gesellschaft leisten, da ich noch die Vorratskammer überprüfen muss, aber lass es dir trotzdem schmecken", meinte er und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Man, man jetzt hab ich mir wieder was eingebrockt", seufzte Lara und begann schwermütig ihre Suppe zu löffeln. Doch weit kam sie nicht, nach den ersten drei Löffeln klingelte ihr Telefon und unterbrach somit die Qualen Laras. „Lady Lara von Crosswell", meldete sie sich standardmäßig. „Hallo Chefin", grüßte eine wohlbekannte Stimme zurück. „Ihr habt mich doch vorhin so nett gebeten die Abflugsbestätigungen gewisser Herren zu überprüfen und ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie weder geflogen sind noch heute fliegen werden. Weil nämlich alle Flüge nach Rom für heute ausgebucht sind und eine Stornierung für den Namen Maxwell von drei Flugtickets zurück nach Rom am frühen Morgen stattgefunden hat. Warum sind Sie eigentlich so versessen auf die Brüder?" hinterfragte Jess. „Düdüdüdü", Lara hatte noch bevor ihr Angestellter seine Frage zu ende spr! echen konnte aufgelegt und hatte ihr Handy auf den Tisch gepfeffert.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte spürte sie etwas. „Moment mal war das nicht gerade Alucards Aura?" Lara konzentrierte sich erneut doch nun war seine Aura verschwunden. Etwas verwundert zuckte die Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern und setzte zu einem neuen Anlauf in Punkto aufstehen an, doch auch dieses mal fühlte sie etwas. Nur das es nun pelzig war und sich um ihre Beine herum schnurrend fortbewegte. Verwundert über das plötzliche auftauchen des pelzigem Objekts sah Lara unter den Tisch. Dort liebkoste eine nachtschwarze Katze, nein Kater, mit roten Augen ihr Bein und blickte sie genauso verwundert an. „Seit wann haben wir den eine Hauskatze bei Hellsing?" murmelte Lara erstaunt und zog das schöne Tier zu sich auf den Schoss, wo sie sich schnurrend von Lara kraulen ließ. „So da bin ich wieder", verkündete Walter fröhlich als er in die Küche zurückkehrte. „Oh, ich hab ganz die Zeit vergessen. Muss los Onk! el. Also bis später", sagte Lara schnell, um nicht erklären zu müssen warum sie keine Suppe gegessen hatte. Im Hinausgehen packte sie den immer noch selig schnurrenden Kater und nahm diesen kurzerhand mit in ihre Suite. Erstaunt blickte Walter seiner Nichte hinterher. Hatte sie da gerade Meister Alucard in seiner Katzengestalt mit sich genommen? Verrückte.

Im Eilschritt ging Lady Lara von Crosswell in Richtung ihre Suite, doch weit kam sie nicht. „Lara warte", rief ihr Integra die gerade die Treppe vom Obergeschoss herunter kam zu. „Was gibt's?" fragte Lara ungeduldig und kraulte abwesend den Kater. „Ich muss unser Dinner für heute Abend absagen. Enrico Maxwell, mit dem du gestern ja so schön getanzt hast ,hat mich zu einem abendlichen Museumsbesuch eingeladen und ich muss gezwungenermaßen hin gehen", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu nach dem sie Laras Blick entdeckt hatte. „Ist schon gut, dann wirst du Alucard heute sicher mitnehmen", antwortete die junge Schwarzhaarige und nuschelte zu sich selbst : „Ist mir nur recht". „Schön. Dann noch einen guten Tag", verabschiedete sich Lady Hellsing und zog von dannen.

„Komm wir gehen in meine Suite", flüsterte Lara dem schwarzpelzigem Tier in ihrem Arm zu und bewegte sich in die entsprechende Richtung. Dort angekommen grübelte sie eine ganze Weile vor sich hin und zog sich dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Dieser Raum war einfach viel beruhigender als diese freundlich, heiteren Wände im Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer. „Was soll's jetzt ist es auch schon egal", rief Lara plötzlich und sprang auf, sodass der Kater etwas erschrak und leise fauchte. Zügig ging die junge Frau zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ihr Headset, ehe sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte und sich mit überkreuzten Beinen aufs Bett setzte. Sogleich sprang der schwarze Kater zu ihr und ließ sich erneut in ihrem Schoss nieder, um ebenso wie zuvor seine Streichelrationen einzufordern.

„So dann wollen wir mal", dachte Lara und betätigte den roten Knopf in kurzen Abständen insgesamt viermal. Zuerst geschah gar nichts, doch dann bekam sie ein Freizeichen und einige Sekunden später meldete sich Pater Alexander Anderson in der Leitung. „Hi Xander!" begrüßte die Grünblauäugige ihren Retter freundlich. „Warum in Gottes Namen rufst du mich jetzt an? Maxwell könnte jede Minute wieder kommen!", wollte er sofort mit nervöser Stimme wissen. „ Zu deiner Information, er weiß das du es warst ,der mir geholfen hat! Und warum um alles in der Welt sitzt ihr Drei nicht im Flieger nach Rom!", entgegnete Lara trotzig. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Maxwell meinte nur, dass irgendwer schon sehen würde ,was sie davon hätte ihm zu drohen und das er nicht fliegen würde bevor die Sache geklärt wäre", antwortete Anderson nachdenklich. „In welchem Museum will er sich mit Lady He! llsing treffen?" „Im Museum für Kunstgeschichte und Literatur in der Wellingsstreet, warum?" fragte der Pater neugierig. „Xander bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht für diesen Dreckskerl in die Bresche springen wirst", bat die Schwarzhaarige ihren Gesprächspartner. „Was! Lara weißt du was du da von mir verlangst? Er hat mich aus diesem Grund mit nach England genommen und du verlangst das ich meine Pflicht nicht wahrnehme", brach es aus Anderson heraus. „Tu mir diesen Gefallen um unserer Freundschaft willen, bitte!" „Ich... ich muss darüber nachdenken", mit diesen Worten legte Anderson auf und Lara ließ sich rücklings in ihr Bett fallen.

„Na du Süßer. Du hast ja gar kein Nameschild", stellte Lara verwundert fest, als der Kater zu ihr hoch kroch. „Macht nichts, dann geb ich dir eben einen. Wie wäre es mit.. hm schwierig", murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Wie gefällt dir Alexander?", fragte Lara und sah die Katze erwartungsvoll an. Doch dieser vergrub jedoch nur seine Krallen in Laras Oberteil und machte ihr deutlich klar, was er von diesem Namen hielt. „Au! Schon gut, du musst mich nicht gleich kratzen", meinte die Schwarzhaarige und lachte. „Ich sollte dich Dracula nennen du kleines Monster", kicherte Lara ausgelassen und als die Katze dieses mal keinen Einwand zeigte, war es beschlossen. „So Dracula, da dass mit der Namensgebung nun geklärt ist, musst du dich jetzt leider alleine beschäftigen", erklärte die junge Frau und schob den Kater vorsichtig zur Seite. Dann ging sie ins Ankleidezimmer, dass sie mittlerweile ! in eine Art private Waffenkammer umgewandelt hatte und begann die verschiedensten Waffen zusammen zu suchen.


	22. Das letzte Gebot

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig: Das letzte Gebet**

Das Wetter hatte sich im Laufe des Tages gebessert und der Himmel war nun wolkenlos, sodass der aufgehende Vollmond alles in ein angenehmes Licht tauchte.

Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing war auf dem Weg in das Museum für Kunstgeschichte und Literatur in der Wellingsstreet, wo sie sich mit Enrico Maxwell dem Leiter der Iskariot Organisation treffen wollte. Es hatte sie mindergesagt etwas überrascht, als Maxwell sie am Vormittag angerufen hatte und sie zu ebenen diesem Museumsbesuch eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte seiner Einladung nur aus blanker Höflichkeit statt gegeben und sogar das Essen mit Lara im Rush abgesagt. „Alucard", bluffte die Blonde befehlend. „Ja meine Herrin", kam es prompt aus den Schatten ihrer Limousine. „Ich warne dich, halte dich zurück! Ich will nicht wieder so einen Tumult wie den, in der U- Bahn, vor einem Jahr. Lass Anderson in Ruhe!" sagte sie kalt. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Meister". Mit diesen Worten war der Schatten auch schon verschwunden.

Die Hallen des Museums waren bis auf drei Personen menschenleer. Lady Hellsing, Enrico Maxwell und Pater Ronaldo schlenderten von einem Bild zum anderen und betrachteten diese schweigend. Das Mondlicht flutete den Raum durch die im Dach eingelassenen Fenster und kleine Wandlampen erleuchteten den Raum. Innerlich kochte Integra vor Wut, auch wenn man es ihr äußerlich nicht ansehen konnte. Als sie hier angekommen war, hatte Maxwell bereits vor der Türe auf sie gewartet und sie nach einer knappen Begrüßung ohne weitere Worte von einem Bild zum anderen geschleift. So ging es nun schon eine ganze Stunde und der Leiter der Iskariot Division hatte sich bisher noch mit keinen einzigem Wort zu seinen Beweggründen bezüglich seiner Einladung geäußert.

„Jetzt reicht es mir!", dachte Integra und blieb mit stolz erhobenen Haupt stehen. „Maxwell, weshalb hab Sie mich hier her bestellt?", fuhr ihn das Oberhaupt der Hellsing Organisation zornig an. Dieser drehte sich nur mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht um und blickte sein weibliches Gegenüber herablassend an. „Weshalb ich dich hier her bestellt habe, du britische Drecksschlampe, deren Mutter eine Hure war? Die Iskariot Division wird deine kleine Organisation zerquetschen und du wirst auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen du Kleine..", weiter kam Maxwell mit seinen Beschimpfungen nicht, da in diesem Moment Alucards Stimme den Raum durchschnitt. „Hüte deine Zunge Judaspriester. Niemand nennt meine Herrin ungestraft eine britische Drecksschlampe und beschimpft die verstorbene Lady Hellsing als Hure", kam es aus den Schatten hinter Integra. Etwas geschockt sah Maxwell zu wie sich die schlanke Figur von Alucard hinte! r seiner Herrin, mit gezogener Waffe manifestierte.

„Ah, Nosferatu Alucard! Hellsing s Schosshündchen und Retter der Menschheit", entgegnete er sarkastisch nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte. „Anderson!"

Wie zuvor schon Alucard erschien Pater Alexander Anderson aus den Schatten seines "Mentors" und bezog mit gezogenen Bajonettschwertern hinter Enrico Maxwell Stellung. „Na dann, bringen wir doch das Versprochene von vorhin zu Ende", meinte Enrico selbstsicher und zog nun seinerseits eine Handfeuerwaffe aus seiner Robe. Doch weiter kam er nicht mehr, da in diesem Moment alle Lichter im Raum erloschen und eines der oberen Dachfenster mit einem lauten Knall in tausende von Einzelteilen zersplitterte, während eine in einem schwarzen Ledermantel bekleidete Gestalt zu Boden fiel und in einer leicht knienden Haltung aufkam.

Lady Lara von Crosswell hatte das Geplänkel zwischen Integra und Enrico Maxwell aufmerksam verfolgt und hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt sich einzumischen, doch nun da ihr Vater ihre einzige wirkliche Freundin mit einer Waffe bedrohte und auch Xander in großer Gefahr schwebte entschied sie sich doch dazu einzugreifen. Schnell zog sie einen kleinen silbernen Ball aus ihrer Manteltasche und legte diesen auf die Fensterscheibe, nachdem sie dies erledigt hatte schwang sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Scheibe und zertrat den Ball. Sogleich wurde durch das zertreten des Balles ein elektrischer Impuls ausgelöst, welcher zum einen stark genug war um einen Stromausfall zu bewirken und zum anderen das Glas zum zersplittern brachte. Elegant ließ sie sich durch das Fenster auf dem Dach, von wo aus sie die ganze Szenerie bis jetzt verfolgt hatte fallen und landete in leicht kniender Haltung mit nach unten gerichteten Kopf auf dem Boden des Museums.

Alle Beteiligten starrten auf die schwarzhaarige Gestalt die immer noch in kniender Haltung und mit vor dem Gesicht hängenden Haaren keine zwei Meter neben Enrico Maxwell heruntergekommen war. Ganz langsam, schon fast so als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben erhob sich Lara und sah ihren Vater aus funkelnden Augen aufmerksam an. Dieser schien mit jeder Sekunde mehr Panik zu bekommen, was er jedoch nach außen hin extrem gut zu verbergen wusste und wich mit erhobener Waffe immer weiter zurück. „Du!", raunzte er. „Maxwell!", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme. Dieser wich nun schneller zurück und versuchte sich hinter den Patern Ronaldo und Anderson zu verstecken. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt", fuhr Lara mit gleichgültiger Stimme fort und ging Schritt für Schritt auf Maxwell zu. „Du...du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich Angst vor dir habe du kleine Missgeburt", entgegnete Maxwell und gab Pater Ronaldo ein, nur von La! ra bemerktes, Zeichen. Sogleich stürzte der Pater auf Lara zu und versuchte sie mit geweihten Dolchen zu treffen.

Die Dolche wirbelten nur so umher, doch Lara wich diesen mit dem einem und anderen Salto und Rad aus, sodass keines der Wurfgeschosse sie traf. Im Gegenzug zu Ronaldos Dolchen zog die junge Frau nun während sie weiteren auf sie zufliegenden Dolchen auswich ihre Jacull 454 und schoss. Der Schuss durchschlug den Schädel des Iskariotjünger mit solch einer Wucht, sodass es diesem den Schädel in viele kleine Einzelteile zerschlug. Mit Entsetzen starrte das Oberhaupt der Iskariot Organisation die Überreste seines persönlichen Sekretärs an und verkroch sich noch weiter hinter Anderson.

„Xander geh zur Seite, bitte", flüsterte Lara sanft, aber bestimmt. Andersons und Laras Augen trafen sich und der Pater schaute die Schwarzhaarige aus weichen Augen an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Enrico Maxwell und mit leichten Schritten entfernte er sich von diesem. „Er gehört dir. Ich werde für seine Seele beten", erklärte Anderson noch und verließ das Museum durch einen Seitenausgang.

Integra sowie Alucard hatten die ganze Szenerie die ganze Zeit schweigend beobachtet und waren über das plötzliche Erscheinen von Lara von Crosswell sehr überrascht gewesen. „Wovor hat Lara, Maxwell gewarnt? Und warum hat dieser so große Angst vor Lara?", die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in Integras Kopf und lösten einen Sturm von unbeantworteten Fragen aus.

„Peng", ein einsamer Schuss durchbrach die Stille, die sich wie ein eisernes Tuch über den Raum gelegt hatte. Maxwell hatte es tatsächlich gewagt auf Lara zu schießen und diese sogar an der Hand gestreift. Ungerührt dessen ging Lara immer weiter auf ihren Vater zu und zielte nun mit ihrer Handfeuerwaffe auf sein linkes Bein, ehe sie ungerührt von dessen Zurückweichen schoss. Die Kugel traf zielsicher ihren Bestimmungsort und Maxwell fiel mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu Boden und blieb wimmernd dort liegen.

„Du...du gottverdammte!", schluchzte er als Lara vor ihm stehen blieb. „Dein Gott wird dir nichts mehr nützen, Enrico. Ich habe dich gewarnt, abzureisen und nie, nie wieder zu kommen. Du hast mein Leben schon schwer genug gemacht", zischte Lara mit emotionsloser Stimme. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob die Schwarzhaarige nun ihren Mantel ein kleines Stück nach hinten und was darunter zum Vorschein kam ,brachte Maxwell dazu seine Augen weit auf zu reißen und so gut es ging von seiner Tochter zurück zu weichen. Nach wenigen Meter jedoch berührte sein Rücken die Wand und er kauerte sich angstüberwältigt zusammen. „Nein... nein", weinte er. Ja tatsächlich Enrico Maxwell der sonst so für seinen Spott und seine herablassende Art bekannt war, weinte wie ein Baby, dem man den Schnuller weggenommen hatte!

Doch selbst sein Weinen konnte Lara nicht mehr erweichen, zu viel Schmerz und Hass hatten sich in all den Jahren angesammelt und die "umgängliche Art" ihres Vaters auf dem Wohltätigkeitsball hatten das Fass, dass eh schon übergelaufen war, Sintflutartig umgekippt. Noch einen Augenblick länger als nötig gewesen wäre weidete sie sich an den Todesängsten ihres Erzeugers und folgte seiner Blutspur die er am Boden hinterlassen hatte. Hierbei zog sie nun, dass Objekt welches Maxwell´ s Ängste heraufbeschworen hatte und ließ es spielerisch durch die Luft schwingen.

Das sirrende Geräusch von Laras Schwert durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Glockenschlag und veranlasste Maxwell zu weiteren für ihn total untypischen Flehorgien. „Bitte, bitte verschone mich! Lara! Lara! Du…du wirst doch wohl nicht deinen eigenen…eigenen Vvvvvater töten wollen…oder? Überleg doch!", flehte er die junge Frau die vor ihm mit erhobenen Schwert Stellung bezogen hatte an.

„Vater!", durchfuhr es Integra wie ein Schlag. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein! Maxwell hatte keine Kinder soweit sie informiert war. Weshalb also behauptete er jetzt so etwas? Andererseits warum sollte er Laras Leben schwerer gemacht haben? All diese Fragen brachten Integras Gehirn an den Rande der Verzweiflung und auch Alucard schien diese Neuigkeit nicht kalt zu lassen. Er stand mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, die stur auf Lara fixiert waren, da und beobachtete jede Regung in deren Gesicht, jede Bewegung ihres Körpers. Nun schien sich etwas in seinem Gesicht zu regen. Die Muskeln um seinen Mund fingen verdächtig an zu zucken, bis er schließlich anfing zu lächeln. Es war kein aufgesetztes Lächeln, eher ein schadenfrohes und grausames Lächeln welches Integra nur all zu gut von Alucards Missionen her kannte. Anscheinend bereitete es ihm größte Freude seiner Kommandantin zuzusehen wie sie ihren eigenen Vater und den Erzfeind der Hellsing Organisation in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Lady Lara von Crosswells Antwort bestand in einem kalten und grausamen Lachen das von den Wänden wieder hallte wie ein Donnerschlag. „Du flehst mich an dein Leben zu verschonen? Ausgerechnet du! Du der du mein Leben für ein bisschen Geld sofort hättest beenden lassen! Du der zugesehen hat wie ich in den Tiefen der Themse versunken bin und fast gestorben wäre! Du der mich im Vatikan hast eingeschlossen und mir jede noch so kleine Bitte in Gottes Namen hast verboten! Du, ja du willst das ich dich verschone? Du hast dein Urteil selbst gesprochen und wirst nun endlich für alles bezahlen was du mir und allen anderen zugemutet hast!", spie Lara förmlich aus. „In Enomine Patres. Armen!", mit diesen Worten ließ Lara ihr Schwert niedersausen und durchspießte Maxwell direkt durch dessen Hals hinein in dessen Körper. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Maxwell in die Höhe und ehe ein letztes gurgelndes Geräusch seinen letzten qualvollen Atemzug abschloss erschlaffte sein Körper.

Mit leicht angewidertem Blick zog die Schwarzhaarige ihr Schwert aus dem Körper ihres Vaters und wischte die Klinge an ihrem Mantel ab, ehe sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und schweigend, mit den Gedanken woanders, an Integral Wingates Hellsing und Alucard vorbei zum Ausgab ging.


	23. Der erste Schlaf

Hallo Leute!

Na wie geht's euch so?

Mir geht's im Moment so mittel gut, muss im Krankenhaus Praktikum machen und das stresst ganz schön, aber ansonsten gut

**Sulyka mein Betastern, bitte verzeih mir das ich dich um halb elf noch belästigt habe! **vor dir auf die Knie geh und um Verzeihung bettel

**Cibermind:**Hi Cibermind! Vielen Dank für dein Review, hab mich riesig gefreut :)

**Chibi- Lina-san: **Danke für dein liebes Review und noch viel Spaß beim lesen meiner ff

**VarieFanel: **So dein Wunsch nach einem neuen Kapitel isterfüllt -

**kamui: **Hallo kamui! Ich hoffe du dir gefällt mein neustes Kapitel und du bleibst mir noch eine weile so treu ;)

**Maera:**Servus Maera und thx für ein Review!

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig: Der erste Schlaf**

Draußen war es kalt als Lara das Museum, in dem sie vor wenigen Augenblicken ihren eigenen sogenannten "Vater" getötet hatte, verließ. Schweigend und raschen Schrittes ging die Schwarzhaarige zu einem roten Porsche und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen in Richtung Hellsing Villa davon.

„Es ist komisch", murmelte Lara zu sich selbst. „Obwohl ich ihn getötet habe spüre ich immer noch den Schmerz ,den er mir zugefügt hat und auch meine Wunde blutet noch immer, aber das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein!", überlegte sie nachdenklich, während sie das Tor des Hellsing Anwesens passierte.

Im Anwesen selbst schien kein Mensch zu sein, alles war dunkel und ruhig. Doch diese Stille konnte Lara nur recht sein, da sie so ungesehen in ihre Suite gelangen konnte. Langsam schloss die zierliche Frau die Türe hinter sich und ließ sich an dieser herabsinken, bis sie eine kauernde Haltung eingenommen hatte.

„Was willst du, Alucard?", fragte Lara in die ungewöhnliche Dunkelheit des Raumes hinein aus der sich sogleich die stattliche Gestalt eines grinsenden Nosveratu, Alucards manifestierte. Dort stand er nun und betrachtete seine Kommandantin nachdenklich, der Geruch von frischem Blut, welches noch immer aus ihrer Wunde tropfte ,durchströmte den Raum und hing für die Nase des Vampirs süßlich in der Luft.

„Ich hatte ihn gewarnt. Er hätte bloß abreisen müssen", Laras Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, jedoch klang es nicht wirklich nach einer Rechtfertigung. „Human Probleme. Das ist es doch was du jetzt denkst oder? Du denkst letzen Endes ist Lady Lara Maxwell von Crosswell, doch nur ein minderwertiger, schwacher Mensch", den letzten Satz hatte Lara förmlich geschrieen, doch Alucards Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und kniete sich zu der jungen Frau nieder.

Waren Laras Augen zuvor noch ausdruckslos und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzerrt, so loderte nun wieder ein Feuer in ihnen und ihre Mimik war verändert. „Denkst du das wirklich Lady Crosswell? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Dich für einen schwachen Menschen halte?", fragte er und strich sanft über Laras Wange. „Da täuscht du dich in mir, wie könnte ich so etwas je von dir denken Lara?", während der schwarzhaarige Vampir dies sagte, blickte er der jungen Frau die ganze Zeit über in die Augen und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem Ihren, um Lara einen unendlich sanften und zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

Wie in Zeitlupe lösten sich die Lippen, Alucards und Laras von einander, die sich nun beide wortlos anstarrten. Dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie es schien, brach der Nosveratu das gegenseitige Schweigen und meinte: „Du solltest das säubern und verbinden lassen, Kommandantin bevor sich die Wunde noch entzündet", und nahm mit seiner behandschuhten Hand Ihre in Seine um die Wunde zu betrachten. Doch gerade als er seine Hand wieder wegziehen wollte, spürte er Laras Andere die ihn zurück hielt.

Maxwells Tochter bemerkte das Alucards Augen aufmerksam und abwartend, jedoch nicht drängend, auf ihr lagen und nun war es an ihr sich zu entscheiden. Ganz langsam, so als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre, erhob die Schwarzhaarige ihre blutende Hand ein Stücken und hob diese Alucard entgegen.

Dieser schien für einige Augenblicke irritiert und unsicher, doch ein Blick in die Augen Laras genügte, um ihm ihrer Sicherheit gewiss werden zu lassen. Er öffnetet seinen Mund und leckte vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge ,die ungewöhnlich lang schien, über die blutende Wunde. Seine Zunge fühlte sich rau an, war jedoch hingegen Laras Erwartungen gar nicht unangenehm, sodass ihr Herz bei jeder Bewegung ein bisschen schneller zu schlagen begann.

Alucard konnte seine Überraschung mich verbergen, er hatte alles erwartet ,doch das was ihm Laras köstliches Blut nun verriet hätte er sich nicht zu träumen gewagt. Kurz hielt er inne um in Laras Gesicht zu sehen und was er dort sah, ließ ihn schmunzeln.

Laras Wangen waren verschämt gerötet und sie wich den Augen des Vampirs unsicher und zaghaft aus. „unberührt", dachte er fasziniert und leckte erneut genüsslich über die Wunde. Und so war es. Sie, Lara war noch unberührt also Jungfrau und bisher hatte sie sich nicht darum geschert, da Männer sowieso Zeitverschwendung waren und obendrein kam noch hinzu ,dass die meisten Virts waren.

Noch einmal leckte Alucard über die Wunde ,die nun völlig aufgehört hatte zu bluten und richtete dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die immer noch verdächtig rot im Gesicht wirkende Lara. Unsicher blickte diese, als sie die Augen des Vampirs erneut auf sich gerichtet fühlte, zu diesem auf und plötzlich aus einer Gefühlsregung heraus ,die sie so zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte, war sie es dieses Mal die sich nach vorne beugte und den Nosveratu küsste.

Das Herz der jungen Frau schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als Alucard sich mit ihr langsam nach hinten gleiten ließ, während er sie sanft mit sich zu Boden zog, bis sie schließlich auf ihm lag.

Sachte strich der große Vampir, Lara eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand, welche sich angenehm kühl für Lara anfühlte, an ihrem Hals entlang ,an ihrem Oberkörper tiefer gleiten. Der Kuss der beide verband schien ein lang zurückgehaltenes Feuer in der Schwarzhaarigen zu entfachen, welches sich rasch in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und das durch das Fühlen von Alucards Zunge, mit welcher er über ihre weichen Lippen fuhr ,damit sie ihm Einlass gewährte, noch weiter angefächert wurde. Bereitwillig und gleichzeitig einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend öffnet Lara ihren Mund, um Ihre mit der Zunge des Vampirs zu verbinden.

Anfangs spielten die Zungen der beiden nur miteinander, doch schnell wurde aus dem anfänglichen Spiel ein wildes und leidenschaftliches Zungengefecht, dass beide noch mehr anfächerte. Bedächtig langsam ,um Lara nicht zu verschrecken, streifte der große Vampir Lara deren Mantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn zusammen mit seinen Handschuhen ,die er ebenfalls abstreifte zur Seite fallen. Nun konnte er zum ersten Mal sehen was Lara unter ihrem Mantel trug und was er dort sah erregte ihn noch mehr. Lara trug ein schwarzes Seidentop und einen ziemlich kurzen schwarzen Rock ,der kurz unter ihrem Po zu enden schien, welcher an der Seite mit einem Reißverschluss geschlossen wurde. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit, um über das neu gewonnene Wissen der Kleidung der Schwarzhaarigen nachzudenken, da diese just in diesem Moment ihre Hände ebenfalls wandern ließ und ihm nun ihrerseits aus seinem Mantel half. Dies taten die beiden ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der die große Sehnsucht nach dem jeweils anderen verriet, zu unterbrechen.

Ein Ruck. Und eine etwas erstaunte Lara lag unter Alucard, der seine Arme neben ihr abstützte, um diese nicht mit seinem vollem Gewicht zu belasten. Kurz löste er den Kuss, um Lara anzusehen, welche ihn mit einem eben so intensiven Blick entgegen sah und sich Alucard leicht, aber bestimmt entgegen drückte.

Der Atem der jungen Frau ,der sonst immer so ruhig und gleichmäßig ging ,beschleunigte sich als Alucard seinen Kopf in Richtung ihres Halses bewegte, wo er sogleich begann an diesem mit seiner Zunge zu lecken und seine scharfen Eckzähne an diesem, ohne ihn jedoch zu verletzten, streifen lies. Und Lara? Lara ließ ihn gewähren, was ihn ihrer Gewissheit ein bisschen sicherer werden ließ. Ein stummer Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen, als sie fühlte wie die Hand des Vampirs sich ihren Weg an ihren perfekt geformten Busen bahnte, wo er zunächst leicht darüber streichelte, um dann in kreisenden Bewegungen über diesen mit seiner Hand zu fahren.

Tausende Empfindungen rasten durch Laras Körper, welche sie noch mehr erregten und ihr fast den Verstand rauben zu schienen, als Alucard mit einem Ruck ihr Top zerriss und einen verführerischen Ausblick auf einen schwarzen, fast durchsichtigen BH enthüllte. Schleppend langsam fuhr die Zunge des Vampirs vom Hals der Schwarzhaarigen, über deren Schultern hinab zu ihren nunmehr spärlich verdeckten Brüsten und leckten genüsslich darüber. „Hm", entwich Laras Mund ein verführerisches Seufzen, welches Alucard in seinem Tun, Laras BH zu öffnen, nur noch bestärkte und ein weiteres Kleidungsstück gesellte sich zu den Mänteln und den Überresten von Laras Top.

Alucard fuhr fort mit seiner Zunge über Laras sich nun vor Erregung aufstellende Brustwarzen zu fahren und diese zuerst in kreisenden Bewegungen zu umrunden, bis er schließlich dazu überging erst leicht ,doch dann immer stärker an einer ihrer Brustwarzen zu saugen. „Mein Körper ist wie elektrisiert und Alucards Lippen, Zunge und Mund scheinen überall brennende Spuren zu hinter lassen", durchfuhr es Lara. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hände von Alucards Haar, welches sie zuvor unablässig gestreichelt hatte über seine muskulösen Schultern zu seiner Brust fahren, um ihn sanft aber bestimmend etwas von sich zu drücken.

Einen Augenblick hatte Alucard geglaubt, dass Lara es sich anders überlegt hatte, doch dieser Gedanke wurde schlagartig mit einem Blick in Laras Augen hinweggewischt. Mit leicht zitternden Händen öffnete Lara den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes ,um diesem dann auch noch die Anderen folgen zu lassen, bis letzten Endes die gut durchtrainierte Brust des Vampirs zum Vorschein kam und er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Hemd vom Körper fegte.

„Komm", mit diesen Worten war Alucard aufgesprungen und zog Lara die immer noch am Boden lag zu sich in seine Arme. Erneut entfachte ein gnadenloser Kampf zwischen den Zungen der beiden, während der Nosveratu Lara in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmer rückwärts führte. Sie roch wild, und sprühte nur so vor Leidenschaft. Oh, wie gerne würde er sie zu einer seiner Art machen. Doch wusste er genau, wenn er das versuchen würde, war er so gut wie tot. Er konnte ihr Blut durch ihre Adern pulsieren hören, was ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Entschlossen streifte er Laras Rock von deren Hüften und ließ diesen achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Zum Vorschein kam ein, in sündigem rot, gehaltener String der aus dem gleichen verführerischen Stoff gemacht war wie zuvor schon Laras BH. Auch diesen streifte der Vampir mit leichter Hand vom Körper der jungen Frau.

Inzwischen waren die beiden an der Türe zu Laras Schlafgemach angekommen und der Nosveratu drückte die Frau, die ihn so rasend vor Ekstase machte wolllüstig gegen die geschlossene Eichentüre.

Lara errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich diesem Geschöpf der Dunkelheit, welches ihr Herz und ihre Sinne gewaltlos gefangen hielt, so ausgeliefert fand.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr runter und streichelte ihr übers Gesicht. „Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist, Lara?", raunte Alucards samtige Stimme, in der seine Erregung deutlich heraus zu hören war, in Laras Ohr. Oh ja, diese Frau war einfach göttlich schön und erregte ihn so sehr, wie noch nie eine Frau ihn erregt hatte. Alucard beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge sanft über Laras Lippen, die ihm bereitwillig ihren Mund öffnete. Sie konnte jeden seiner starken Muskel auf ihrer Haut spüren und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, während er sie so Besitz ergreifend küsste. Während er sich verlangend an ihren nackten Körper drückte konnte auch Lara, Alucards Erregung deutlich spüren.

Sanft biss der große Vampir auf Laras Lippe, als er spürte wie sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und griff zärtlich ihre vor Aufregung zitternden Hände ,um diese sachte von sich zu schieben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blickten sich die Beiden einfach nur in die Augen. „Noch nicht", hörte sie seine Stimme plötzlich in ihrem Kopf und ehe sie antworten konnte ,hatte Alucard sie schon hoch gehoben, sodass sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper schlingen konnte und sie beide mittels eines Dimensionstunnels ,durch die immer noch geschlossene Türe in Laras Schlafzimmer gebracht wurden. Dort legte er die Schwarzhaarige behutsam auf das große,noch unbenutzte Bett und ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten. „Oh, ja sie ist wahrlich perfekt", dachte Alucard, als er Lara ,deren Haare sich auf dem weißen Kissenbezug verstreut hatten, so vor sich liegen sah. Er würde es genießen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er Lara niemals brechen oder gar besiegen konnte, sie würde immer als Siegerin in diesem Kampf hervor gehen.

Vorsichtig und mit einem hungrigen Blick auf die unbedeckte Lara näherte Alucard sich dem Bett und drückte sanft deren geschlossene Beine auseinander. „Alucard was...?" weiter kam Lara nicht mehr, also die Zunge des Nosveratu sich ihren Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel bahnte, verschlug es ihr den Atem.

Hätte Lara in diesem Augenblick die Möglichkeit gehabt einen Blick auf das Gesicht Alucards zu werfen, hätte sie wohl das breiteste Grinsen in Alucard ganzen untoten Leben gesehen. Gemächlich ließ er seine Zunge an der Innenseite von Laras Schenkeln auf und ab gleiten um hin und wieder, wie zufällig, über ihren Kitzler zu streifen, was die Lady keines falls kalt lies. Sie wand sich unter Alucards intensiven Berührungen und versuchte krampfhaft keine lüsternen Laute von sich zu geben, welche Alucard vielleicht als ein Zeichen von Schwäche auffassen könnte.

Just in diesem Moment als Lara glaubte es nicht länger aushalten zu können zog sich Alucards Zunge zurück. Doch bevor Lara auch nur aufsehen konnte spürte sie wie Alucards Zunge in sie eindrang. „Aah", stöhnte die Schwarzhaarige auf und ihre Hände vergruben sich Halt suchend im Bettlaken. Immer weiter trieb dieser Vampir sie und Lara war sich sicher ,dass man sie im ganzen Haus stöhnen hören konnte.

Dieses Gefühl war einfach berauschend. Laras warme, zärtliche Enge brachten Alucard an den Rand der Verzweiflung, am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt sofort genommen, jedoch wollte er ihr süßes Stöhnen nicht durch überstürzte Handlungen zum Verstummen bringen. Und so zog er seine Zunge zurück und ließ der Lady eine kurze Atempause. Vorsichtig und bedacht, um Lady Crosswell, auf den nächsten Schritt vorzubereiten, drang er mit einem Finger ein.

Lara riss ihre Augen, die sie zuvor genießerisch geschlossen hatte, weit auf, als sie spürte wie sich Alucards Finger in ihr zu bewegen begann. Etwas geschockt und doch weiter angefächert durch das freche Treiben von Alucard blieb sie liegen und versuchte verzweifelt nicht noch lauter zu werden ,als sie es zuvor schon gewesen war. „Aalucard", stöhnte sie auf und presste sich seiner Hand verlangend entgegen.

Dies war zu viel für den No Life King. Er zog sich aus Lara zurück und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide. Doch nicht für lange denn schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte Lara, das Gewicht des Vampirs auf ihrem Körper und seine vor Begierde brennenden Lippen auf den ihren. Ganz vorsichtig um Lara nicht mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen als nötig, drang Alucard mit einem Ruck in sie ein.

Lara war überrascht über den kurzen brennenden Schmerz ,den sie in sich spürte, doch als der Vampir sich langsam und mit rhythmischen Stößen in ihr zu bewegen begann, war dieser Schmerz schnell vergessen. Sie fühlte sich als würde bei jedem Stoß des Vampirs Millionen von kleinen Blitzen ihren Körper durchstoßen und sie elektrisieren.

Alucard war angenehm erstaunt darüber ,das Laras Durchhaltevermögen sich nicht nur im normalen Leben, soweit man das Leben von Lady Lara von Crosswell eben als normal bezeichnen konnte, sondern anscheinend auch auf ihre innerbettlichen Nachtaktivitäten so ausdauernd auswirkte. Doch mit jedem neuen Eindringen in diese unglaubliche Frau ,wurde es für ihn schwer sich zurückzuhalten und er ließ sich mehr und mehr gehen. Waren seine Stoße zuvor noch weich und vorsichtig, so wurde sie nun hart und ungezügelt. Lady Lara jedoch schien das ganze nicht im Geringsten zu stören, obwohl diese sich ganz langsam immer mehr unter ihn zu winden begann und auf die so ersehnte Erlösung zu warten schien.

Endlich nach Stunden wie es schien gab der Vampir, Lara die so begehrte Erlösung. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich noch ein letztes Mal zusammen und sie genoss seine letzten tiefen, harten Stöße bis auch Alucard sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sich in sie mit einem Schwall ergoss.

Beide lagen da und blickten sich an. Dieser Augenblick schien unendlich lange zu dauern, doch wie jeder Augenblick verstrich auch dieser und Alucard rollte sich vorsichtig von der Lady herunter, um diese anschließend mit ihrer Decke zuzudecken. Vorsichtig wischte Alucard Lara eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Lara", hauchte er nur und verschwand mit einer sehr überraschen Lara auf seinen starken Armen durch einen Dimensionstunnel in seinen Sarg. Dort lagen die Beiden und Lara dachte über Alucards Worte nach.

„Er hat gesagt ,dass er mich liebt, doch können Vampire überhaupt lieben?" mit diesen Gedanken schlief Lara ein und bemerkte nicht das Alucard sie liebevoll zu sich heranzog und ihre schlafende Gestalt, verträumt lächelnd, betrachtete.

So Leute das wars!

Schreibt mir bitte ein Review und sagt mir wie ihr es findet, ja?

Ansonsten noch einmal einen schönen Gruß und vielen Dank an meine Beta Sulyka und euch treue Leser und Leserinnen!


	24. Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig: Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal**

Langsam erwachte Lara aus ihrem Schlaf. Zuerst schien ihr die vergangene Nacht wie ein Traum, doch als sie eine angenehm kühle Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte und Alucards angenehmen Duft roch, wusste sie das sie nicht geträumt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete die Schwarzhaarige die Augen nur um im nächsten Augenblick in ein paar blutig Rot glühende Augen zu sehen, welche sie beobachteten. „_Wie spät ist es_?", frage sie telepatisch. „_Es ist kurz nach halb eins_", antwortete Alucards Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Alucard, in mein Büro",_ vernahm der Vampir in diesem Moment den Ruf seiner Herrin und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon mit einem letzten flüchtigen Kuss verschwunden.

Seufzend stand Lara auf, nur um sich im nächsten Moment den Kopf am geschlossenen Sargdeckel zu stoßen. „Autsch!".

Eine viertel Stunde später saß die Schwarzhaarige frisch geduscht und angezogen in ihrem Labor und hackte auf die Tasten ihrer Tastatur ein. Mit einem erfreuten piff stieß sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und griff nach ihrem Handy. „Hier Buckinghampalast, was kann ich für Sie tun Lady von Crosswell?", frage die Stimme der persönlichen Sekretärin der Königin. „Verbinden Sie mich bitte mit ihrer Majestät, es ist wichtig", entgegnete Lara und wartete. „ Hallo Lara, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", kam es nach wenigen Sekunden aus dem Telefon. „ Hallo. Ich habe ein wichtiges anliegen. Und zwar sind in London seit der Stadtmauteinführung doch überall Kameras angeschlossen worden", begann die Schwarzhaarige. „Und nun möchte ich die Genehmigung mich in das Kamerasteuerungsprogramm einzulinken und diese so einzustellen das sie nichtmenschliche Kreaturen ausfiltern kann. Ich habe bereits ein passendes Programm geschrieben. Es wäre uns damit möglich, schneller und gezielter zu agieren", endete sie. „Das hört sich sehr gut an Lara. Doch wie soll ich dem Verkehrsüberwachungsdienst erklären warum ein fremdes Programm auf ihren Rechnern läuft?", fragte die Königin. „Das stellt kein Problem da. Die Verkehrsüberwachungszentrale wird mit diesem Programm nicht behelligt werden", antwortete Lara. „Wenn das so ist, dann hast du meine persönliche Genehmigung. Auf Wiederhören", verabschiedete sich die Queen und legte auf.

Zufrieden mit sich legte Lara auf und machte sich sogleich daran das Programm in das Verkehrsüberwachungssystem einzulinken. „Fertig", murmelte sie stolz, nach einer Viertel Stunde. Sie erhob sich und verließ mit federnden Schritten ihr Labor in Richtung Lady Hellsings Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte sie und trat nach einem gemurrten „Herein", von Integra ein. Diese saß wie immer an ihrem Schreibtisch und ein ziemlich hoher Aktenstapel versperrte ihr die Sicht auf den vor ihr liegenden Raum.

„Man Integral! Kann es sein das du etwas Arbeitsgeil bist oder ist dein Sekretär tot?", fragte Lara belustigt, als Integra einige Akten auseinander schob um ihre Besucherin zu sehen. „Ich überprüfe lieber selbst alles noch einmal genau. Die Lords vom Roundtable suchen seit geraumer Zeit nach Fehlern in unseren Aufzeichnung, die sie mir dann unter die Nase reiben können", entgegnete die Blondhaarige seufzend.

„Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?", fragte sie interessiert. „Nun ich hatte gerade ein sehr nettes Gespräch mit ihrer Majestät der Königin und sie hat mir bzw. Hellsing die Erlaubnis erteilt sich in das Verkehrsüberwachungssystem in London einzulinken", antwortete Lara und ein leichtes lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Und was soll uns das bringen? Soll Hellsing jetzt auch Verkehrssünder jagen?", wollte Integra wissen. _„Deine Witze waren auch schon mal besser Integra",_ hörte das Oberhaupt der Hellsing Organisation plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Und aus den Schatten in einer Ecke des Raums erschien Alucard breit grinsend. „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Alucard? Halt dich aus meinen Gedanken raus!", schrie Integra wütend.

„Nun um deine Frage zu beantworten, dass bringt uns ziemlich viel. Unter anderem wird es diese ganzen Aktenstapel da auf deinem Tisch überflüssig machen", schritt Lara ein. „Ich habe ein Programm entwickelt welches uns ermöglicht mit Hilfe der Kameras in ganz London, nichtmenschliche Kreaturen zu entlarven. Wir werden in Zukunft schneller und gezielter agieren und das Programm legt über jeden Einsatz automatisch eine Elektronische Akte die Lückenlos über alle Mission berichtet an. Nun was sagst du jetzt?", endete die Schwarzhaarige und warf einen triumphierenden Blick zu ihrer Freundin. „Wann ist das Programm einsatzbereit?", verlangte die Angesprochene zu wissen. Laras lächeln wurde breiter. „Es läuft bereits und solltest du deinen Laptop unter all den Akten zufällig finden, kannst du dich selbst von seiner Effektivität überzeugen. Ich habe mir erlaub es gleich auf deiner Festplatte zu integrieren. Du kannst über dieses Programm auch alle Einsätze verfolgen und diese iva Headset koordinieren", erklärte Lady von Crosswell. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder Lara, wirklich. Nun gut ich werde mich sobald ich Zeit habe mit deinem Programm befassen, aber nun bitte entschuldige mich. Ich hab zu tun", und wandte sich wieder ihren Akten zu. „Virts und ihr Zeugs", murmelte die Schwarzhaarige Kopfschüttelnd und verließ den Raum.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin, Alucard?", frage Integra als auch Alucard Anstalten machte den Raum durch die Tür zu verlassen. Dieser grinste sie nur mysteriös über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille an und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Draußen auf dem Gang angekommen folgte er Lara die eben den Gang entlang in Richtung Eingangshalle ging. Gerade als diese um die Ecke gehen wollte spürte sie eine ihr nur all zu bekannte Aura sich ihr näher und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Während sie dies tat packte sie einen etwas überraschten Alucard und schleuderte ihn nicht gerade sanft gegen die Wand und blickte ihm mit aufmerksamen Augen direkt in seine, nun nicht mehr von einer orange Sonnenbrille verdeckten, roten Augen. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sich die beiden einfach nur in die Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Dann ganz langsam schlich sich auf Alucards Gesicht ein undefinierbares grinsen. _„Sie ist eben doch eine gefährliche Wildkatze",_ dachte er schelmisch. Lara der dieses grinsen nicht entgangen war trat den einen Schritt der sie beide voneinander trennte nach vorne und reckte sich zu Alucard empor und neigte den Kopf um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir nachschleicht und solltest du das noch einmal tun, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen das du bestraft wirst", flüsterte sie mit seidiger Stimme, welche ohne jeden Zweifel einen sehr wohl gewollten Effekt bei ihrem untoten Gegenüber auslöste. Für den winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften Laras Lippen die Alucards und ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ die Schwarzhaarige den Vampir stehen und verschwand um die Ecke in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Piep, piep, piep, piep", ein penetrant nerviges Piepsen, ließ Lara welche gerade auf den Weg zu Seras Räumen war aufhorchen. „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", fragte sie sich und zog ihren Mini Laptop aus einer ihrer Hosentaschen. „Was zur Hölle?", stieß sie aus, als sie sah was den Alarm ausgelöst hatte.

Am Haupteingang hatte sich eine regelrechte Untotenarmee versammelt, welche nun die dort stationierten Wachposten angriffen. Noch war das eiserne Tor am Eingang zum Hellsinganwesen stabil genug, doch würde es dem Ansturm der ihm entgegen wirkenden Massen nicht mehr lange stand halten können. „Warum hab ich nicht gespürt das sie kommen?", fragte sich die Schwarzhaarige während sie im Sprint Richtung Kommandozentrale lief. Dort angekommen wurde ihr auch sogleich die passende Erklärung geliefert. Aufmerksam lauschte sie dem Funkspruch eines am Haupttor kämpfenden Wachposten. „Kommandant Fargason, wir können sie nicht länger zurück halten. Sie scheinen überhaupt keine Schwachpunkte zu haben, wir haben versucht sie mit Schüssen durch Herz und Kopf unschädlich zu machen aber die stehen immer wieder auf. Ich glaube das sind keine Vampire…. Scheiße das Tor! aaaaaaahhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh…..", und die Verbindung zu dem Wachposten brach ab.

„Was sind das nur für Kreaturen!", brach es aus Fargason heraus. Schnell griff dieser zum Mikro und setzte dazu an weitere Einheiten in Richtung Haupttor zu entsenden, als Lara im das Mikro kurzerhand aus den Händen riss. „An alle Einheiten. Hier spricht Kommandantin Lady Lara von Crosswell. Zieht euch sofort alle ins Hauptgebäude zurück und verrammelt alle Ein- und Ausgänge. Ich wieder hole, zieht euch sofort zurück ins Hauptgebäude", mit diesen Worten drückte Lara einem verwunderten Fargason das Mikro in die Hand und verließ die Kommandozentrale. „Was zum Teufel geht ihr vor sich Lara!", kam eine donnernde Stimme Seitens Lady Hellsings, welche gerade die Treppe herunter lief, Lara entgegen. „Wir haben ein Problem, ein ziemlich übles um es mal genau zu nehmen", entgegnete Lara, ohne jedoch ihr Tempo zu verringern. „Und welcher Art ist dieses Problem?", erkundigte sich Integra während sie Lara im Eilschritt in dessen Suite folgte. „Wir haben ungebetene Gäste, Master", sagte Alucard und trat mit einem wahnwitzigen lächeln aus der Wand vor Laras Suite. „Erzähl mir was neues Alucard", giftete Integra und betrat Laras Suite, welche bereits in das Angrenzende Ankleide bzw. Waffenlager geschritten war und hektisch Schwerter, Wurfsterne und etliche kleine Fläschchen in eine schwarze Umhängetasche stopfte. „Antwortet mir hier vielleicht mal jemand!", schrie die Blondhaarige und stellte sich kurzerhand ihrer Freundin in den Weg, als dieses das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte. „Hier fang", rief diese nur und warf Alucard eine Flasche mit schwarzem Inhalt zu. „Und nun zu deiner Frage, Lady Hellsing..", betonte Lara den Namen ihrer Vorgesetzten. „Wir haben soeben besuch bekommen von… hm ,was meinst du Alucard? Dreihundert Zombies", antwortete die Lady und schob sich an der Blondhaarigen vorbei.

„Lady von Crosswell, was sollen wir tun?", fragte eine aufgeregte Seras Victoria und lief ihrer Kommandantin entgegen. „Wir?", entgegnete Lara und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir tun gar nichts. ICH und Alucard werden nach draußen gehen und ein bisschen die Einfahrt fegen und du wirst hier drin bleiben, während wir dies tun". „Aber, aber ich bin doch auch Mitglied dieser Einheit", stotterte die Orangehaarige verwirrt. „Als deine Befehlshaberin befehle ich dir hier drin die Stellung zu halten und jetzt Abmarsch!", bellte die Angesprochene. _„Wie gedenkst du nach draußen zu kommen, Lara? Es wurden soeben alle Ein- und Ausgänge verriegelt", _hörte Lara die Stimme von Alucard in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich bitte dich. Du bist ein Vampir, da dürfte das wohl kein Problem für dich sein oder? Und was mich betrifft, dass lass mal meine Sorge sein", antwortete Lara laut und ging die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Dort angekommen trat sie sogleich zu einem der großen Fenster im Flur und trat es schwungvoll ein. „Wie gedenkst du nach draußen zu kommen?", äffte sie Alucard nach während sie mit einem kraftvollen Sprung aus dem Fenster sprang. _„Eindeutig so!", _beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst und landete etwas abseits vom Eingang. An ebenen diesem Eingang hatte sich bereits eine große Traube an Zombies gesammelt, welche mit stetigen schieben, sich selbst und ihre Untoten Kollegen ans Tor drückten. „Ene mene mu und raus bist du", zählte Lara zwischen einer grünen und roten Flasche hin und her, während sie sich Rückwärts gehend hinter einem dicken Baum in Sicherheit brachte. „Ach auch egal", meinte sie schließlich Schultern zuckend und schleuderte die rote und die grüne Flasche gleichzeitig in Richtung der Zombies die die Einfahrt hoch getorkelt kamen.

„Wusch!" eine extrem heiße Feuerwalze gefolgt von einer gigantischen Druckwelle, welche sich mit der Feuerwalze zu verschmelzen begann entstand und explodierte mit einem riesigen blitze werfenden Knall in tausende kleine ,alles vernichtende, Einzelteile. „Ups!", entfuhr es Lara. „Man wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Kombination so eine…", sie suchte nach Worten für das was sich ihr jetzt bot. Da wo vor wenigen Minuten noch etwa 150 Zombies und die Einfahrt mit samt gepflegter Grünanlage, Teich, Irrgarten und Rosenbeeten gewesen waren, war nun nur noch ein riesiges, um die 5 Meter tiefes, Loch zu erkennen. Zudem hatte die Druckwelle die gesamte Forderfront an Fenstern im Hellsinganwesen zerstört.

Integra sprintete Lara nach, welche vor einigen Sekunden die Treppe empor gelaufen war, als sie das zerbrechen von Glas hörte und ein Sprunggeräusch. „Lara?", fragte sie und trat auf das eingeschlagene Fenster zu. „Wo ist sie nur hin?", fragte sich die Hellsing Chefin und suchte mit hastigen Blicken das unter ihr liegende Gelände ab. „Sie ist verschwunden, doch halt was ist das? Da sind doch gerade zwei Fläschchen vorbeigefolgen. Was kann das zu be.", weiter kam Lady Hellsing nicht in ihrer Überlegung, da sie in diesem Moment von einer enormen Druckwelle nach hinten in den Gang geschleudert wurde. „Lady Hellsing!", schrie Walter als er Integra am anderen Ende des Gangs liegen sah. Er war kurz nach dieser Explosion nach oben gelaufen um zu checken was noch alles beschädigt worden war, als er die Benebelt am Boden liegende Hellsingchefin sah. „Lady Hellsing, haben Sie sich verletzt?", fragte der Butler besorgt und beugte sich zu der blondhaarigen Frau hinunter. „Was zum Teufel war das, Walter?", entgegnete Integra wütend und ließ sich von ihrem Butler hoch helfen. „Eine Explosion, Mylady", antwortete Walter und folgte Integra welche wieder Richtung Fenster ging. Am Fenster angekommen blieb die Erbin der Hellsing Organisation wie versteinert stehen.

Lara währenddessen war bereits in ein heftiges Gefecht mit einigen Leichen, die lechzend ihre modernden Hände nach ihr ausstreckten und versuchten sie unter einer enormen Anzahl Ihrer selbst zu begraben beschäftigt. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen hackte, metzelte und zerfetzte sie alles was sich ihr in den Weg stellte nieder. Gerade war sie dabei einem ziemlich modrig riechenden Zombie in Uniform, welcher wohl vor seinem Tot in der Hellsing Organisation gedient hatte, den Schädel mit ihrem Kantan zu spalten als plötzlich etwas an ihren Fußknöchel klammerte. „Hey Pfoten weg!", zischte Lara als sie bemerkte das es ein einzelner Arm war, welcher sich an ihr festklammerte. Kurzerhand trat sie mit ihrem Bein aus, so als würde sie einen unsichtbaren Fußball treffen wollen und der Arm flog in hohen Bogen davon. _„Immer dasselbe mit diesen Zombieteilen. Als ob es nicht reichen würde das sie nicht auf Silberkugeln reagieren. Nein! Ihre Leichenteile bewegen sich ja noch weiter und versuchen einen selbst in Einzelteile zerlegt noch anzuknabbern! Verdammte scheiße. Wo ist bloß der Typ der die Leichen hier steuert, der kann doch gar nicht so weit weg sein. Er muss mindestens 200 Meter zu den belebten Toten haben um sie zu kontrollieren und sie am untoten Leben zu halten", _schimpfte die Schwarzhaarige in Gedanken vor sich her. „Sucht Ihr etwas bestimmtes Kommandantin?", kam es prompt von der Seite. Alucard erschien wie aus dem Nichts mit gezücktem Schwert und grinste Lara wissend an. „Wo warst du!", fragte Lara während sie einem Zombie zuerst beide Arme und dann den Kopf abschlug. „Verzeiht mein spätes erscheinen liebste Lara, aber ich musste zuerst noch Lady Hellsing behilflich sein", antwortete Alucard und durchbohrte einen Untoten mit der behandschuhten Hand. „Behilflich?", wollte die Lady mürrisch wissen. „Sie ist bei dem Anblick ihres ehemaligen Vorgartens in Ohnmacht gefallen", entgegnete der Vampir, seiner Kommandantin, nur lässig und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „_Integral und Ohnmacht, wie passt das den zusammen. Aber wie sagt man so schön. Für alles gibt es ein ersts Mal_", dachte diese und kämpfte sich weiter durch den Storm an Untoten.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste Lara das irgendetwas hinter ihr war, was nicht dort hin gehörte. Doch diese Erkenntnis kam für diese Situation zu spät, etwas traf sie von hinten hart am Kopf und warf sie zu Boden. „Hihihihihi", lachte das Etwas hinter der Schwarzhaarigen wahnsinnig. Leicht benommen versuchte Lara wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch traf sie ein äußerst schmerzvoller Fußtritt in den Magen und schleuderte sie einige Meter durch die Luft. Wieder war ein wahnsinniges Lachen zu vernehmen. „Ich dachte immer, hihihi, das du stärker bist, hihihihi. Aber hihihi da hat hihihihi Alestard wohl übertrieben hihihi", sagte das Etwas spöttisch und holte zum nächsten Tritt aus. Doch bevor der Fuß auch nur Laras Körper berühren konnte, hallte ein Schuss nieder.

„Klassifizierung C. Beginne mit der partiellen Freisetzung meiner Fähigkeiten, bis zur vollständigen Eliminierung des Zielobjekts". Auch Alucard hatte das Etwas gesichtet und zog kampfeslustig seine Casull. „Hey du wandelnder Haufen Scheiße, hat dir niemand beigebracht das man nicht auf Leute die am Boden liegen eintritt", rief er und schoss. Die Kugel folg durch das Etwas hindurch, doch war es abgelenkt genug um Lara die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen sich endlich wieder aufzuraffen. Jetzt erst konnte Lara sehen was sie da die ganze Zeit über getreten hatte. Das Etwas trug eine weiße Maske, durch welche keine Augen zu erkennen waren und ein schwarzer Umhang schimmerte Durchsichtig immer wieder unter der Maske auf. „ Man was bist du denn für Einer", rief Lara und wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Kantan und wollte nach dem Etwas damit schlagen doch das Schwert ging, wie zuvor Alucards Kugel durch es hindurch. Im Gegenzug versetze das Wesen der Schwarzhaarige einen weiteren Tritt welchem diese nur noch in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte.

„_Er weicht immer dann in eine Zwischendimension aus wenn wir ihn angreifen wollen", _vernahm Lara in diesem Moment die Stimme von Alucard in ihrem Kopf„Zwischendimension! Welche Wesen gibt es die so mir nichts dir nichts zwischen den Dimensionen hin und her wandern können. Vampire, Geister in bestimmten Fällen, einige Dämonen, aber die können sich nicht so schnell und ohne einen Dimensionstunnel zu öffnen hin und her bewegen. Aber was könnte das Ding da sonst sein? Ein Schattenwesen kann er auch nicht sein, obwohl er irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen hat. Er sieht aus wie eine Mischung zwischen Schattendämon, Geist und Dimensionswanderer. Aber er besitzt die Eigenschaften von allen, ganz so als wäre er eine Mischung zwischen diesen drei Kreaturen. Moment mal! Oh, dieser verfluchte Alestard! Kein Wunder das es in letzter Zeit so ruhig war, er muss dieses Ding da vorne hervorgebracht haben. Irgendwie müssen wir ihn daran hindern die Dimension zu verlassen, aber wie?", überlegte sie fieberhaft während sie den nächsten Angriffen des Wesens geschickt auswich.

„_Alucard!", rie_f Lara telepatisch nach dem Vampir. _„Ja, Mylady?", _antwortete dieser ebenso. _„Er ist eine Mischung aus Schattendämon, Geist und Dimensionswanderer, was bedeutet er kann sich auch ohne einen Dimensionstunnel öffnen zu müssen, zwischen den Dimensionen hin und her bewegen. Wir müssen ihn, wenn er das nächste mal die Wirklichkeit betritt, daran hindern das er wieder in eine andere Dimension abhauen kann. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen?" _fragte die Schwarzhaarige Sie hoffte inständig das Alucards Fähigkeiten in Zusammenhang mit den Siegeln eine Art Bannring beinhalteten, da sie es unter keinen Umständen riskieren wollte ihre Magie vor den verbliebenen Hellsing Truppen und Alucard zu demonstrieren. „Bannsiegel der Kategorie Fünf aufheben, beginne mit Errichtung des Bannkreises", murmelte Alucard und die Siegel auf seinen weißen Handschuhen begannen rot aufzuleuchten. Ein ebenso roter Bannkreis erhob sich, wie aus dem nichts und umschloss das gesamte Hellsinganwesen. „Hihihihihi. Das wird euch, hihi, nichts nützen. Seht euch doch mal um", kicherte das Wesen und schwebte gemächlich auf einen hohen Baum, der zur hälfte bei der Explosion gespalten wurde.

Die beiden sahen sich um, sie waren umzingelt von den noch übrig gebliebenen Zombies, welche einen Kreis um sie immer enger zogen. Wie in einem stillen Übereinkommen stellten sich Lara und Alucard blitzschnell Rücken an Rücken und zückten ihre Waffen. Was nun folgte sollte wohl das blutigste Gemetzel sein, welches das Hellsinganwesen jemals erlebt hatte. Die Schwerter der Beiden wirbelten nur so umher, es schien fast so als ob Alucard und Lara sich zu einem Wesen zusammengefügt hätten. Trat Lara eine Schritt nach rechts, so beantwortete Alucards diese Bewegung fließend, mit einer passenden Bewegung seinerseits. Holte Alucard zu einem Schlag mit seinem Schwert aus, so verschaffte Lara ihm genügen Platz dafür. Und so metzelten, hacken und zerfleischten die beiden einen Zombie nach dem anderen bis nur noch einzelne Körperteile, mehr oder weniger zuckend und krabbelnd, von ihren Gegner übrig blieben.

Ein klatschen war zu vernehmen. Das Wesen auf dem Baum klatschte in seine Hände und lachte schauderhaft. „Bravo, bravo! Hihihihi. Ich hihi muss gestehen hihi ihr habt mich überrascht hihihi. Hätte nicht gedacht das ihr hihi sie alle erledigen würdet", kicherte das Wesen und so etwas wie ein anerkennender Blick war zu erkennen. „Aber ich muss euch mitteilen, dass ihr mit jetzt sehr, sehr WÜTEND gemacht habt!" schrie es und stürzte sich vom Baum, um gleich darauf Lara anzugreifen. Aus seinen Ärmeln flogen schwarze Feuerbälle, welche er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit nach dieser warf. „Wah", entwich es Lara als einer der Bälle sein Ziel nur knapp verfehlte. Dieser wollte ursprünglich ihren Oberkörper treffen doch anstatt diesen streifte er nur ihren aufwirbelnden Mantel, welcher prompt Feuer fing.

Nun mischte sich wieder Alucard in das Geschehen ein und schoss mit seiner Jackel auf den immer wieder in letzter Minute ausweichenden Gegner. Ihre durch Alucards Eingreifen gewonnene Zeit nutzte Lara schnell, um ihren Mantel auf dem Boden auszutreten. „Wow! Weißt du wie viel dieser Mantel gekostet hat, du Penner!", schrie sie erzürnt, als sie das riesige Brandloch sah. _„Das wird er mir büßen", _fuhr es ihr wütend in diesen Augenblick durch den Kopf. „Du kannst solange schießen, wie du willst Unsterblicher", höhnte das Wesen. „Ich bin einfach zu schnell", wollte er seinen Satz gerade beenden, als Lara schrie „Inimicus alligo", und ihre Hand in Richtung des Wesens reckte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schossen lange Wurzeln aus der Erde und fesselten das Wesen an Händen und Beinen. „Jetzt lachst du gleich nicht mehr so blöd, du kleine Laborratte", rief die Schwarzhaarige mit Genugtuung in der Stimme. Mit funkelnden Augen zog sie ihre Jacull 454. Sechs Schüsse hallten durch die Nacht und da wo zuvor nach der gefesselte Feind gestanden hatte lag nur noch ein schwarzer Mantel und eine weiße Maske.

„Das hätten wir dann auch", kommentierte Lara den Ausgang des Kampfes, während sie die Überreste des Wesens nach Anhaltspunkte die sie zu Alestard führen könnten durchsuchte. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie. Nirgends in den Sachen des Wesens war ein Anhaltspunkt zu finden, welche sie auf die Spruch ihres verhassten Feindes führen könnte. Und so drehte sie sich enttäuscht auf dem Absatz um und ging Richtung Hauptquartier, Alucard folgte ihr nachdenklich. Als sie am Haupteingang ankamen liefen ihnen auch schon einige Männer, Seras, Walter und eine ziemlich blasse Integra entgegen. „Bist du verletzt? Geht es dir gut Lara?", fragte Walter besorgt. „Mir geht's gut, Onkel", entgegnete Lara knapp. Sie wollte ihrem Onkel keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten, indem sie ihm erzählt das sie sich drei oder vier Rippen, etliche Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke bei dem Angriff des Wesens geholt hatte.„Alle Zielobjekte eliminiert, Master", fügte Alucard an Integra gewandt hinzu. „Gut dann ist ja alles gesagt, ich geh dann mal duschen. Ich darf doch davon ausgehen das ich nicht jeden erledigten Zombie namentlich im Bericht aufführen muss oder?", meinte Lara leicht lächelnd und verschwand in Richtung ihrer Suite.


End file.
